Redmail
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: Grell uses his amazing Reaper powers of manipulation to get a night in bed with Sebastian. However, while sex does seem to be his original objective, maybe he'll end up wanting more than that, after all. SebastianxGrell
1. Redmail

**Chapter 1**

Sneaking onto the Phantomhive Estate was no difficult task. After all, I had already been there several times with my lovely red mistress. But then…I killed her, didn't I? Oh well, she was boring anyway. And then Will showed up and took me away, lecturing me on how "irresponsible" I had been, blah, blah, blah… So I ran away again! Where was I going? Why, to find my Sebby, of course! After seeing him in action, I had the sudden urge to bear his children… Maybe there was a way I could get him out of my head and into—

"Ahem." A soft voice pulled me away from my thoughts as I paused in the entrance hall of the grand Phantomhive manor. I looked up to see my sexy Sebby standing there with a candelabrum in hand. Ironically, his form was practically glowing in the darkness. "Grell Sutcliffe. What are you doing here? And in that disguise again…"

"W-well, I came to see you," I told him, putting up my front of shyness. After all, maybe I was just too much for him in my natural form! "I thought…maybe you would want me more like this."

"I'm afraid I don't want you in the first place. Now I'll ask you to leave; my master is asleep." Frustrated with his coolness, I let my façade drop, pulling the ribbon from my hair.

"You've got to work with me _a little_," I said. "Tell me what you _do_ want and I can be it, I promise."

"Somehow, I doubt that," he answered stoically.

"Tch. That's just because you're into little boys," I grumbled. "But if I showed you what a real woman can do, you'd never be able to do it with someone else again…"

"I'm sure. Please leave," he repeated. But then, I had always been stubborn.

"Fine," I said, starting up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" He didn't seem terribly concerned.

"To look for your little 'master,'" I told him. "I'm gonna wake him up."

"I can't allow that," Sebby said, suddenly directly in front of me. His cool gaze had turned icy, and I just loved it…! "If you wake him, he'll be displeased. If my master is displeased, I'll be displeased. I can't let you disturb him."

"That _is_ a problem. After all, the only reason I'm here is to _please_ you," I purred, leaning in close and rubbing up against him. "So throw me out." Not surprisingly, he hesitated, and I smirked. "But then, if we fight, it'll be loud, won't it?" I neglected to mention that Will had taken away my special Death Scythe, leaving me with only two pairs of very quiet scissors. "Of course, there's another way to keep me away from him…"

"Are you trying to blackmail me into sleeping with you?" he asked plainly.

"Well, if it were anyone else, it would be blackmail; for me, it's more like redmail," I giggled. "But you've got the idea right."

"There's a problem with your logic," he pointed out, cocking his head slightly to one side. "If we do, you're sure to still be loud."

"Ooh, that's just more exciting," I told him, nearly shivering with anticipation. "I'd be able to stay quiet, if that's what you wanted." He smirked just a little…or maybe that was my imagination.

"You might find that a harder task than you think." Meaning he could abuse me into screaming…!

"Why don't you try me," I suggested. He didn't answer, glancing away, so I added, "Remember, I'm not giving you much of a choice. Unless you stop me, I'm going." I strode past him, but had only taken a step or two before he grabbed my wrist, sending butterflies into my stomach.

"Fine," he said, though he seemed reluctant. "Follow me." Still keeping his grip on me, he led the way up the stairs in the opposite direction. My mind was buzzing with excitement; it was like a dream come true! With him so forcefully leading me through that huge house, I was already praying he would be mean to me. After being a mass-murderer for so long, maybe I could use a little…punishment. When he brought me into a room and closed the door behind us, my heart swelled with excitement; I was in his _bedroom_!

"Now we're getting somewhere," I said, hopping up onto his bed while he set his candelabra down. I pulled my shoes off and threw them to the ground, letting my hair fall in my eyes in a sexy way.

"Honestly," was his only reply. He took off his jacket and hung it in his closet, making my mouth practically water. Take it all off and get over here, now! While he walked back to the bed, I tore my own coat off and tossed it to the floor.

"Kiss me!" I said, reaching out to him as he took his tie off. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pardon me, but I was under the impression that I was in control here." He sat at the edge of his bed and I threw myself at him, clinging to his shoulders.

"You have all the control you want; just do something," I whined. He made a "hmph" noise and pushed me down on my back, putting his lips to my neck. "Mm…why won't you kiss me…?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather your mouth stay as far from mine as possible," he said, only disappointing me further.

"What? Why?" I cried, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Open your mouth." Not eager to refuse an order like that, I did. He took off one glove and ran a finger over one of my teeth. He then showed me his fingertip. It was bleeding. "_That_ is why."

"Aw, but what if I'm careful? I promise not to bite your lip," I muttered, hoping I could keep that promise; my kisses tended to get a little rough.

"Tempting," he said sarcastically. "But no." Shoving me down again, his mouth ravaged my neck, snapping and biting cruelly. But he was touching me, and that's really all that mattered.

"H-hold on," I managed. "My glasses!"

"Shouldn't you have thought about that before?" he answered, one hand already working at the buttons of my vest.

"But if I don't take them off, they'll just be in the way," I argued, so he let me up with a sigh. I quickly pulled my glasses off, but they were chained around my neck; in my speed, the chain got caught in my hair. "Damn it! How unromantic…"

"I would hardly consider this a romantic situation," Sebby answered, sitting back to watch me struggle with my accursedly long locks.

"Even if you don't, I do," I grumbled. "Agh! It's no use; they're stuck!" Sebby rolled his eyes and smacked my hands away, going at the knot with his own skilled fingers. That was…strangely sweet of him; I think I might have blushed a little. Within seconds, my glasses had been freed and expertly hung on a bedpost. Quickly stripping me of my vest and shirt, Sebastian spoke.

"No wonder you were such an inept butler. You, Grell Sutcliffe, have no patience." Oh my… For some reason, just his mention of my name when he was so close lit a fire in my stomach, and suddenly…oh, I wanted him so bad! When I reached up and tried to take his vest off too, he slapped my hand again. What's more, he climbed up on top of me, straddling my hips, and shoved my hands down on the bed.

"Mm, this is nice," I breathed as his mouth descended hotly on my chest. Seeming completely apathetic to my pleasure, he removed my gloves with his teeth. When I saw that, I realized that there probably wasn't a single thing that he could do without being sexy. He paused for a second to remove his own vest, gazing down at my pale torso.

"What's the matter?" I asked, biting my lip. "Cuter than your little brat of a master, huh?"

"My relationship with my master is none of your business," he informed me. "Keep in mind, I'm doing this purely so you won't inconvenience him."

"Maybe it started that way, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it, too." I sat up a little and tried to kiss his chest, but he wrapped one hand around my neck and pushed me back down.

"What did I say about your mouth?"

"Y-you said you wanted it away from yours. You mean you won't let me kiss you at all?" I whined. "No fair! It's like you don't want—" I trailed off when I realized that he probably _didn't_ want to enjoy it. But that didn't make any sense; what was the point of sex if he wouldn't like it, too? "There's no point in that!"

"I've already said why I'm doing this; it's not for my pleasure, nor is it for yours," he told me. I let out a growl and sat up as far as I could, kissing him hard on the mouth. Without a second of hesitation, he broke away, pulled back his hand and slapped me across the face; he had probably been anticipating something like that.

"Haa…" I sighed happily, licking my lips. "Worth it. And I didn't cut you or anything."

"So you didn't," he replied, his thumbs slipping into the edge of my pants. "Even so, don't do it again."

"Oh, you're no f…ah…" I gasped as his tongue teased my hips. With all that dialogue, I had forgotten that we were in bed together…and he was still undressing me. Once he managed to get my pants off, much to my blushing delight, he spoke again.

"Red. I suppose I should've expected as much."

"Well of course. And yours are probably black—no, white. That's the kind of person you are, uniform down to the last detail."

"Perhaps." He was leaving a trail of quick, painful bites along my hips bones, and I moaned with every one to try to provoke him.

"Oh, Sebby…that's not nice," I breathed.

"It isn't supposed to be," he answered, running his tongue wetly over each of those marks and making my heart beat speed up.

"Weren't you…mh…the one who told me that I have an attractive screaming voice?" I asked, glancing down at him.

"I seem to recall saying something like that," he answered, coming back to outline my ear with his tongue and chuckle at me softly. "When you were on the ground, begging for mercy… Yes, attractive was the word I used."

"So, don't you want to hear me beg for you again?" I whispered.

"That's hardly my point." But he was letting me unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off and threw it to the ground, revealing his slightly grayish chest. Yum…

"Can I…?" I asked with quiet excitement, running my hands down his chest. He rolled his eyes once again.

"If you must." Happy to be able to do anything for him, I sat up and set my lips at his chest, licking and sucking gently; I had to make a conscious effort not to bite him. He seemed to enjoy it a little, because his fingers ran through my hair at least twice while I was at work. Finally, he stopped me by grabbing a handful of my hair and pushing me away. "That's enough. Wasn't there something in particular you wanted?" I grinned lustily up at him.

"Mm-hm." Grabbing his bare hand, I pulled it up to my lips and took two fingers in my mouth to suck on them eagerly; everything about him was just so tasty… Watching me calmly, my Sebby spoke through my treatment.

"If you bite me, I won't hesitate to hit you again. Listen while you're doing that. We're in the servant's wing, which is far from my master's chambers, but there are other servants, so you should keep yourself as quiet as possible. Try to use your tongue more." He moved his fingers slowly in and out of my mouth, causing another spot of warmth to bloom in my chest. Even though his orders were entirely calm and emotionless, he was still telling me what he wanted, so I tried my best to do it. "Hmph. That's it. It seems you've done this before." After a few moments more, he pulled his hand away, allowing me to speak.

"I've been around…for centuries. I should know how to…ah…" He was very slowly pulling my underwear off with his other hand, letting them drop to the floor along with everything else. He observed my overly-excited body in silence for just long enough to embarrass me, then reached down and pushed my legs slightly apart.

"Angle your hips a bit." I did, and his hand slid down to my ass, one wet finger forcing its way in too fast. The pain was welcome, though, and I moaned at him to give me more. Shaking his head at my enthusiasm, he complied. Those fingers moved and I let out a breathless gasp, wishing I could have _him_ already.

"Please… I want—ah…!"

"Just as I said before…no patience." He shoved his fingers in further, tearing a muffled cry from my lips. His other hand went up to comb through a lock of my hair as he continued, "Exactly like this crimson you so adore, you constantly need an action to be executed, or you simply aren't satisfied." When I dared to look up at him, what I saw made me gasp in shock. Sebastian's eyes, previously a deep amber color, had turned dark, smoldering red. _Red!_

"Kiss me. I'm begging you. You can hit me again if I hurt you, but I really want—mmh…!" he cut me off by covering my mouth with his, and I had to wrestle his tongue for dominance while still being careful not to cut him with my teeth. While all that was going on, he pulled his hand away so he could unbutton his own pants, breaking away from me to remove them. I acted without thinking about the consequences, leaning forward to grab him between his legs. The soft noise of surprise that escaped his lips thrilled me, as did the fact that he was already hard beneath my fingers. Then his hand gripped my throat tightly and he forced me back down, my hands flying up to clutch at his.

"Remember your place, Reaper," he ordered, and I was ready to play the part of the obedient puppy if that was what he wanted. He reached up and covered my eyes with that same hand, then removed his own underwear (which were, in fact, white). I opened my mouth to voice my excitement, but he told me not to speak, so I shut up quickly. He positioned himself between my legs and, without warning, began to grind his head cruelly against me, never actually pushing it in. Laughing again at my distress, he spoke into my ear, "This is what you came here for, isn't it?" Still blind, I nodded fervently. "And you'll keep yourself quiet while I do?" The first few centimeters slid in and I let out an almost-silent gasp, struggling already.

"Yes," I agreed breathlessly. "Anything you want; just please—"

"Hmph. Begging is certainly a talent of yours. Very well then." Making sure to go so slowly that I could barely stand it, he forced the entire length of himself inside.

"Hm. Not…quite what I expected," he admitted, stopping where he was so I could get used to his presence.

"What…what do you mean?" I asked, eyes tightly shut.

"Only that your temperature is rather high," he pointed out, slowly beginning to pull out and sending my mind in a hundred different directions at once.

"That's natural. You are—ah—inside my body, after all…" I managed, amazed with my own ability to form sentences even as he pushed back in a second time.

"Even so, this is more like the heat of a fire. No human is like this." Though he was doing a pretty good job of staying calm, there was something in his voice that told me he was enjoying himself a little more than he cared to admit.

"Hnn. Well, that only makes sense—ah, Sebby; I'm no human. I'm glad you…think I'm so hot, though," I laughed airily, clawing at the sheets beneath me so I wouldn't claw down his back; he was picking up speed now, and it felt too good for words. Of course, that was my Sebby; even before we started, I knew he would be good… Shaking his head at me, he leaned down and bit my neck hard, harder than I had ever been bitten before, and I let out a shriek. Immediately clamping his hand over my mouth, my Sebby paused while he was still deep inside, leaving me to struggle for breath.

"Haven't I already told you twice that you would have to be quiet? If you can't do it, I'll stop." He began to pull away, but I wrapped my legs all the way around him, holding him where he was.

"Don't stop," I panted, pulling his hand away so I could speak. "I can be quiet; you just surprised me. I promise, I'll try harder!" Funny how my little scheme had gone from blackmail to redmail to flat-out begging… And of course, he laughed at me condescendingly.

"If you're sure." Crushing my hopes of a kiss, he kept his lips at a horizontal parallel with mine while he resumed his slow thrusts, building up speed until I was moaning softly with every breath. He was just so damn good at that! Did he practice on his little master? If I'd had time to think about that, it might have bothered me, but I was too busy…

"Aah…ah…Seb-by…hah…!" It was obvious to both of us that I was getting close to the edge of my sanity, close to getting lost behind a veil of white heat… Poetic, no? Sex does that to people, mortal or not. My chest heaving, I held tightly onto his shoulders, just seconds away from—

Then he stopped.

Right in the middle of all my thoughts of how amazing he was and how much I loved him and all that stereotypical stuff that goes through your head when your lover is pushing you to orgasm, he _stopped_.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" I growled, looking up at him in furious confusion.

"Didn't you say that you wanted me to enjoy this too?" he asked seductively, circling my lips with his fingertip.

"Yes." Somehow, I was spellbound. With just a few words and a glance from those red eyes, he had me completely under his control.

"Then you should have the patience to wait for me," he said into my ear, and I nodded, utterly intoxicated by his closeness. So he waited until I was nowhere near the edge before starting again. And it still felt just as good…but every time I started to get close, Sebastian would stop again and say something like, "You can be patient or I can stop altogether." Then I would have to shake my head vigorously and tell him, "I can wait, I can wait!"

But we finally reached a point where I didn't think his stopping would stop me… He seemed to realize that, because he slowed down, but didn't stop completely.

"Mm…I can't…I-I need…" I moaned incoherently, my own hand starting to drift between my legs. Not surprisingly, he grabbed my wrist and forced it up over my head.

"Honestly. A lady should have better manners," he informed me.

"B-but I can't…I need _something_ there," I replied pathetically. This whole experience was degrading, and I couldn't decide whether I loved it or hated it. Much to my surprise and relief, Sebby then reached down between my legs to appease me, his cool hand teasing me all the way to my breaking point. "Se-Sebastian…ah-hah!" Slapping one hand over my mouth, I allowed myself to moan wantonly, bucking my hips against him. His movement didn't stop, and a few seconds after I did, he reached his climax too, tearing my hand away from my lips so he could kiss me fiercely. Tongues met, teeth snapped, moans clashed, and my back arched tightly at the feeling of him coming inside of me.

When he collapsed next to me, I was gasping for air with my hair vividly staining the clean white of his bed…but for him, it seemed like he'd done nothing more trying than serving dinner to a table of three. That was just more proof of how truly amazing he was. Sighing heavily, I crawled up close to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach, trailing my fingers along his skin. For about 7 seconds, I got to lie there and be happy, then he hit me again and I jerked away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Mmph. I just wanted to cuddle," I whined. Isn't that what everyone does after sex? Especially _really_ _good_ sex.

"Cuddle?" he repeated, then he scoffed at me. "Perhaps you really _are_ a woman…" I wasn't sure exactly how he meant that, but I was sure it wasn't supposed to be nice.

"Oh, Sebby," I sighed, dragging a sheet over my exhausted body. "I can forgive you for that kind of thing, now that we're lovers." He actually laughed at that. Not just the dark chuckle I had heard before, it was a genuine laugh. Maybe not joyful, but at least real.

"We are _not_ lovers."

"Sure we are. We made love, we're lovers," I explained.

"You're forgetting why I did this in the first place. It was simply a one-time occurrence that will undoubtedly never happen again."

"Never say 'never,' Sebby," I giggled, placing one more brief kiss on his neck.

…

**A/N: I can't help myself; I've been obsessed with Grell and his little red self for weeks now… In any case, there will be more to come (if Grell's foreshadowing wasn't enough of a hint). It will actually be a story; Sebastian just wouldn't let it start with anything other than sex. He's too prideful. Oh, and if you got the Boondock Saints reference…good job. ^_^**


	2. Wardrobe Disfunction

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I will tell you now that out of all the characters I've ever written before, Grell has the dirtiest mind. I mean, truly, just…obscene. In a nice way, I guess. But still. You have been warned. ^^;**

…

The heart of a man is a fickle and confusing thing. He never really knows what he wants until he gets it, and even then, he may be too prideful to admit he wants it. Sometimes, you have to give him another taste before he'll say that he likes it.

"We are not lovers." Even a week after our little nighttime encounter, Sebby's words still stuck in my head. Of course, I knew that things between us had changed, but it wasn't as satisfying if he wouldn't admit it! So I decided I would have to see him again. After a week, surely he was missing me, too.

When I arrived at the Phantomhive manor (this time during the day), he was nowhere to be found. The only people there were those servants who had been mean to me before. I wanted to reap all their souls on the spot…but I realized that Sebby would probably get mad at me if I did that. Instead, I wandered quietly about the house, exploring any room that looked interesting.

This part is hard to believe, but it's true: Little Lord Phantomhive had an _entire room_ that served as his closet! Not just a little room, a _big_ one, too! He had so many little outfits it was ridiculous…but I imagined he probably didn't fill them out very well. And…they were just so cute…

I couldn't help it; I had to try some of them on! As expected, they didn't really fit, but that just made them look better on me. While I was admiring my legs in a pair of blue shorts, the door opened behind me.

"You again," said a familiar, wonderful voice. "I thought I sensed a very red presence lurking about."

"Well, hello to you too, Sebby," I said, glancing at him over my shoulder. "What do you think? Do I look young enough for you yet?"

"Whatever you're implying, it's inappropriate," he informed me, closing the door behind him. "Please take those clothes off; I'll have to wash them again and make sure you haven't stretched them beyond repair before presenting them to my master."

"Aw, but don't you think they look cute?" I asked, taking a few steps toward him.

"Why would it be 'cute' for you to wear ill-fitting clothing?" he asked.

"Hmph. Because you're a pervert who likes little boys. Even though I can't change my body, I can wear your little master's clothes, and maybe I'll look enough like a kid for you to be attracted to me."

"I don't know what's given you such misconceptions about my interests, but I can assure you, you're wrong. Please take those clothes off," he repeated, and I smirked.

"Why don't you help me?" I muttered, licking my lips. Hands innocently folded behind my back, I wandered toward him.

"I'm sure you can manage that much on your own," he answered, taking a step back and glancing away.

"Mm, but it would be more fun if you did it," I said, taking one of his gloved hands and setting it on the buttons of the too-small coat I was wearing. He let out a sigh and grabbed the lapels with both hands, yanking me close to him. As he deftly unbuttoned that coat, I had to smile; after all, he was being sweet again. Pushing it off my shoulders, he let it fall to the ground and started on the shirt next.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"The same thing as last time; I wanted to see you," I told him. Gazing pointedly at those buttons, he frowned slightly.

"Why? You got what you wanted; why pursue me further?" Leaving the shirt open, he reached down to the shorts, but I grabbed his hands to stop him.

"You already know why." Hoping he wouldn't stop me, I leaned forward and kissed him carefully on the mouth. He didn't push me away, but he didn't kiss me back either. Pulling away from him, I made a face. "I don't get it. You slept with me before, but now you won't even kiss me?"

"I have no reason to," he told me flatly. "You're deluding yourself into thinking—"

"Don't give me that," I snapped. Trying my hardest for a response, I kissed him hard and clawed his shirt open. He didn't speak or move, letting me push him up against the wall. As my mouth abused his chest sweetly, he spoke, still in a quiet voice.

"Your persistence is nearly admirable. Or perhaps you're just mindlessly chasing after something you think you want," he suggested.

"I'm not a child," I told him, looking up into his brownish eyes. "I _know_ when I want something." With my chest showing through that open shirt and nearly all of my long legs visible, I leaned up against him. "And I _know_ I want you. Don't you want me too?"

"I've answered that question before."

"But you won't answer it now?" I asked with a smirk. "Has the answer changed?" Sebby's eyes narrowed, but he didn't pull them away from mine.

"What I want—" he said, grabbing my chin and dragging my mouth up close to his. "—is for you to take those clothes off, so that I can wash them."

"Are you sure that's why?" I asked, my hand wandering down toward his crotch. Surprisingly, he pulled away. "Oh? What's wrong?" He wasn't meeting my eyes all of a sudden, so I smirked a little wider. "So it is like that, huh? Don't you want me to take care of it for you?" Dropping down to my knees in front of him, I kissed his stomach over and over, unbuttoning his pants.

"I haven't the time for this," he said. Leaning up against the wall like that, head back, eyes closed, he was practically begging me to do something naughty. When I unzipped his trousers, I found that (surprise, surprise) he was hard and waiting already.

"Hmph. So seeing me like this was all it took, huh?" I purred, pulling his underwear down enough to get at him with my hands.

"Don't flatter yourself," he replied, his eyebrows furrowing a little; I loosened my grip slightly and they returned to normal. "I shouldn't be with you right now; if my master calls—"

"If he calls, you don't want to go to him with an erection," I pointed out, leaning forward to tease him with the tip of my tongue. He wet his lips, sending shivers down my spine. "It shouldn't take too long. I won't even ask for anything in return…" Seeming almost embarrassed, he reached up to put a hand to his temples.

"Don't keep me waiting." For such a faithful servant, he certainly had no qualms about giving orders. So, not wasting a second, I ran my tongue up the length of him, loving the fact that he grabbed a handful of my hair. He didn't try to guide me or anything, but the presence of his hand, just knowing that he was touching me, was enough. My lips worked their magic, soft and skilled against his skin, but he was making an effort to keep himself silent; I guess he just didn't want me to get _any_ satisfaction out of doing that. But then, he didn't realize that his effort only assured me of my skills… My mouth closed, hot and wet, around him, and his grip in my hair tightened. As I moved slowly back and forth, remembering to use my tongue because he said he liked that, he seemed to be frustrated.

"Can't you do that any faster?" he muttered, eyebrows drawn again.

"Well, I have to be careful," I reminded him sadly, wanting nothing more than to satisfy him. "My teeth…"

"You can change your appearance, can't you? Why not dull them down?" he suggested. Oh. I hadn't even thought of that, but it did make sense.

"Wait a second." When I spoke, it was with less difficulty…though I was sure I didn't look quite as sexy anymore. "If you realized that, why didn't you suggest it the other night?" He didn't answer, but I figured it out for myself.

"You bastard! You just didn't want to kiss me!" I stood up and crossed my arms, glaring at him. "That hurts my feelings; how could you just—ah!" My sentence cut off because he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back to the floor, raising one eyebrow expectantly. Of course, I had to smirk at that, forgetting my annoyance. "Well, if you're gonna be that way…" This time, my mouth was a lot easier to maneuver, and I didn't have to be quite so careful; I showed off every skill I had garnered over the course of my long life.

For all his forced stoicism, under this treatment, my Sebby's breathing grew slowly heavier. Even as he tried to stop them, his hips bucked slightly against my mouth (not that I minded). It did seem to take a while for him, though, longer than any lover I'd had before. Maybe demon bodies were just that different from Reapers. Or maybe Sebby had enough experience that he had a really high tolerance for things like that… That was probably why he had taken so long before, too. Either way, I was impressed that he was able to stay standing that whole time, his legs never once shaking. It didn't really bother me, but I would have to practice to be able to keep up with him. That would be the best kind of training in the world…

"Hmm…" I moaned softly with my lips still set on him, and he let out a sweet sigh that I just adored. After all, it wasn't often that I got a glimpse of his vulnerable side, and _that_ was pretty vulnerable. A bell rang above my head and we both looked up to see a small panel of bells on the wall, each labeled with a different room in the manor. The one that was ringing read, "Study."

"My master is calling me. I should have expected this," Sebby whispered, frustrated, then turned his eyes down toward me. "Faster." Did we all catch what that was? That was Sebastian the butler choosing me, Grell, lady of temptation, _over his master_. Just thought I'd point that out. Not eager to disappoint, I did as he said, but it obviously wasn't enough; he grabbed my chin again, pulling me close and holding me where I was. "There. Now, with your tongue…" Even though it was hard with my mouth full, I tried to follow his instructions, rewarded every few seconds with a soft groan or a correction. Every second that his breathing accelerated, I just got more and more excited until he finally reached his breaking point and held me close by my hair, my mouth filled with the taste of him.

I pulled carefully away and glanced up at him, knowing that he would expect more. Of course, I had already planned to give him that, and I made sure he was watching before I swallowed. My golden Reaper eyes traveled lustily up toward his, and his mouth curved in a slight smirk.

"Stand up." I did. He quickly redressed himself, adjusting his shirt and tie to look as though nothing had happened—though we both knew that shirt was concealing marks from my mouth and fingernails. He then observed me for a moment before adding, "Before you leave, take those clothes off, and leave them in here so that I can wash them." Just like that, he started toward the door.

"Wait a second! Is that just it?" I asked, disappointed. He glanced at me over his shoulder with a certain look in his dark eyes. That look just made me swoon on the inside, wishing I could kiss him. Then that bell rang again, this time with a little more urgency.

"My master is calling me. Didn't you say you wouldn't ask for anything in return?"

"Yes…"

"Even so." Stepping back, he placed a brief kiss on my cheek; just that was enough to repay me for everything I had just done. "There may be hope for you yet, Grell Sutcliffe. Provided you have the patience to wait until my attention isn't otherwise occupied." What? What? Really?

"I can wait," I promised hopefully, praying that he wasn't just toying with me.

"Very well then. For now, get out." And he left me alone again to sigh happily and change clothes.

…

**A/N: I am not happy with that last chapter a'tall. I'm terrified that my readers will get the wrong idea about this story. It's not purely smut…but I also want to keep everyone (*coughSebastiancough*) in character. I'm so worried… Please don't abandon me. ****TT_TT**


	3. Trivial and Controlling

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay, so…my timeline doesn't really make a lot of sense with the events in the anime. I'm almost kind of disgusted with myself. Let's just say it's a stretch… (Also, I use the word "I" often…too often. Maybe Grell is just that self-centered.)**

…

The whole time I was away from him, I was on pins and needles. When did he want to see me again? Could I come and see him, or would he find me? Maybe I should wait a while, or I would get on his nerves by constantly wanting to be with him. He was always busy with his damned little master, after all. Or maybe he wasn't even serious when he said that, and I was just getting my hopes up for nothing… No! He wouldn't do that to me! …right?

"I just don't know what to do," I whined, lying back in the coffin where I was sitting. I was in the Undertaker's morgue because he had no problem hiding me from William. I had told him all about my Sebby troubles, and oddly enough, he listened the whole time, just giggling quietly when I told him about the sex; he was busily preparing some drab-looking girl for her funeral. Once I had finished the story, he finally spoke.

"Considering who this particular butler is, he would probably appreciate you taking the initiative…while still staying in your place, of course."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I grumbled, sitting up again.

"It _means_ either pursue him or don't, but make up your mind one way or the other," he told me. I had to think about that for a second. If I didn't pursue him…I would never get him, right? But maybe if I backed off for a while, he would start to miss me and come looking for me! Maybe that Undertaker had a point. "But then, I've never been much for affairs of the heart, so my advice probably isn't trustworthy."

"Damn it!"

"In any case, you may want to hide yourself; we have guests…" my host told me, so I slipped into the back room to wait; he had a weird instinct about that sort of thing. Sure enough, within seconds, I could hear a vaguely familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Undertaker! Let me in; we need to talk." Now where had I heard that bratty, demanding little voice before? The door swung open and three people entered… What was this weird sense of déjà vu I was getting? I caught a whiff of the heady scent of opium…then suddenly the air was sharply tinged with an aura of dark foreboding. If nothing else, I recognized _that_ feeling:

_Sebby!_

I forced myself not to peek out at them, but I still knew that Little Lord Phantomhive stood out there with my Sebby at his side and that Chinese drug lord in tow as well. It _was_ déjà vu, but they were missing two people.

"Ah, Count Phantomhive. Come to turn yourself over to the eternal rest at last?" the Undertaker asked in his typical, almost slimy way. Surely he didn't like little boys too…!

"Spare me; I'm in no mood. I need to know whatever you can tell me about a village called Houndsworth."

"Well then, you know my price," the Undertaker smirked. "Amuse me."

"I knew this would happen again, so I—"

"Lau, we haven't the time," snapped the grouchy little lord. "We'll leave it to you, Sebastian."

"Please do, sir." The other two went back outside, finally making it safe for me to come out and tackle Sebby. Gazing down at me as I hugged him tightly, he sighed in annoyance. "Honestly, I'm beginning to believe you're following me."

"In any other case, you'd probably be right, but this time it's purely coincidence," I told him, going to sit on the Undertaker's knee. "I'm just here because I'm hiding from Will's searching eyes; if he finds me, he's sure to take me and make me work in the library. I'm too sexy to be a librarian, Sebby!" He sighed.

"My master is in a hurry; I'd rather get this over with quickly," he said, changing the subject easily.

"What, you mean making him laugh?" I asked, glancing down at my host's hidden face. "It's not as hard as you might think. You should have heard him earlier, when I told him about our little rendezvous." I smirked up at him and he blushed very slightly. How cute!

"You _told_ him…" Sebby trailed off as he noticed the grin on the Undertaker's face. For some reason, that sort of thing made him giggle. Sex, I mean. Calculation showed in my Sebby's eyes, then he grabbed my hand and dragged me to my feet. "You told him everything, hm?" Sliding his hands down my back under my coat, he pulled me close against him.

"Well, not in full detail," I muttered, setting my hands on his shoulders. "I'm not the type of lady to kiss and tell."

"Apparently, you are. After all, if you told someone else about this…" He grabbed my ass and I let out a squeak.

"W-well, I was asking for advice. I mean, I didn't know what to do about you…" I breathed. The Undertaker was behind me, badly suppressing snickers. Maybe he was really just laughing at my distress.

"How disappointing; you should be able to figure out things like that on your own. After all, it is _your_ relationship. If you love me as you so often claim, it shouldn't be too difficult for you to determine what I want," Sebby muttered, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I try, but you refuse to just come out and say it. You make it hard for me…" He laughed at that.

"Is that so?" When I realized what he meant, my cheeks flushed red.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Sebby reached up and spun me by my shoulders, wrapping one arm around my stomach and covering my eyes with his other hand. Then he presumably turned his attention to the Undertaker.

"How much has he told you?"

"Enough. From what I hear, you're very forceful," he chuckled happily. "You, sir butler, are practically all she talks about."

"She? Hmph. I assure you, this is no lady," Sebby said, speaking into my ear just to tease me. I squirmed at that remark, but he just held me tighter. "A lady has more self-control than to sneak into a gentleman's place of work and try to seduce him." My host snickered again and I pouted.

"Maybe so, but shouldn't a gentleman have the strength to resist seduction?" I countered, just causing Sebby to laugh.

"Perhaps. But then, I wouldn't know; I hardly consider myself a gentleman. And personally, I've never had much taste for ladies, either."

"That's because your taste is in laddies," I teased. Another laugh from the Undertaker.

"How many times must I tell you that you're wrong about that?"

"Am I?" Pulling his hand away from my eyes, I turned to face him and set it on my cheek. "What about your little master; have you ever touched him?"

"I do only what is necessary to fulfill my duties as a butler. Besides, I hardly see how that's any of your affair."

"Promise." He rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think I won't lie?"

"It doesn't matter if you lie, as long as you promise. Have you ever slept with him?" Our gazes locked and his narrowed slightly. Finally, he spoke.

"No. He's a child still, so the most he's asked is a kiss," he informed me.

"Promise."

"Why should I?"

"Damn it…!" He let out a heavy sigh.

"I _promise_." Then the Undertaker burst into uproarious laughter, falling over the coffin he was sitting next to. "Hm. That was easy enough. I suggest you conceal yourself again; my master will be coming back in, and he may order me to dispose of you if he sees you."

"You wouldn't do that…" I bluffed.

"I'm afraid I would, were my master to instruct me to do so. Go." Unable to refuse an order from him, I started to leave, then realized that I had a question.

"Wait," I said, grabbing onto his arm and stepping up closer to him. At least that way we could have a conversation without my host listening to every word. "When can I see you again?"

"The entire household is leaving town tomorrow morning. I'm not sure when we'll be back."

"What? You mean I just have to wait? That's not fair! What about tonight?"

"Tonight, we'll be in the manor, naturally." That might have been an invitation, or it might have been just a statement. The way he talked, I could never tell.

"So does that mean…I can come over?" I asked hopefully, gazing up at him.

"You can do whatever you please; I have no control over your actions…" He glanced down at me, and his eyes contradicted his words. "My master will be asleep, however, so if you do decide to come, I'll ask you to be quiet about it." Trying to get past all the sexual innuendos in his words, I nodded happily; whatever he said, he really _did_ want me to come over. I was sure of it. "_Now_ will you go?"

"Oh, right!"

"That took longer than expected," said the Phantomhive brat's voice as he re-entered the room (once I was safely hidden in the back again). Geez, even with a butler as amazing as my Sebby, he was just never satisfied!

"My apologies," Sebastian replied pleasantly. "In any case, young master, I think you'll find our friend is ready to tell you anything you need to know." I didn't really listen to their conversation unless it was Sebby talking, which he didn't much. After what seemed like forever, they finally left, and I came out to find the Undertaker grinning down at the corpse girl he was tending to.

"Okay, tell me," I said, dropping down to kneel next to him. "What the hell was so funny?"

"Hmm? Ah, nothing," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm sure you wouldn't find it as amusing as I do."

"Come on, try me," I whined.

"To be honest, I just find it interesting that a man like Count Phantomhive's butler is so easily controlled by something so trivial."

"What's trivial? Are you talking about me?" I grabbed the front of his coat and dragged him down to my level, glaring at him in annoyance while he just giggled.

"In a manner of speaking. Though it's more the _feeling_ that you provide, if you take my meaning," he muttered, letting his head loll back as I held onto him.

"Oh, so you mean the sex?"

"Mm-hm…" Lips curved in a depraved smirk, he was practically drooling.

"Well, it might be insignificant to you, but trust me…" Letting him go, I stood up and flipped my hair back over my shoulder. "Sex with me is _never_ trivial."

"I've no doubt!" he laughed, shaking his head. There was silence for a few seconds where he returned to his work and I was stuck in deep thought.

"Do you…" I began, not looking at him. "Do you really think I have control over him?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He answered my question with a question, applying dull mauve lipstick to the dead girl's mouth. "If you didn't, being who he is, he wouldn't tolerate your behavior. Not to mention the way he swore his honesty at your slightest urging. Yes, he is subject to your command…though it may be subconscious on his part." This little revelation filled my heart so full of joy that I thought it might burst. Me, controlling Sebby; imagine that! Maybe that meant he had some kind of feelings for me after all. Even if it wasn't love yet, I could work on that. "Of course, he only does it for your body."

"Wha—shut up!" I snapped. For the next few hours, I lounged around the morgue, offering advice for the makeup and dress of dead girls until around 9 o'clock. That was late enough, right? It was then that I bid the Undertaker good night and headed off for my date with Sebby. However, it was as I was heading from the morgue to Phantomhive manor that my luck finally ran out. Walking down the streets, minding my own business (for once), I was suddenly grabbed by the back of my coat and dragged into an alley. Then my back was slammed against a brick wall and I saw stars for a second before I realized what was happening.

"Is it your goal in life to make trouble for me?" A familiar voice spoke into my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Will," I breathed, wide-eyed. His hand was holding onto my tie with a grip like rigor mortis and no intention of letting me go. "Um, how did you find me?"

"You haven't gone far since I last saw you," he replied, breathing softly on my neck. "Why did you run away? I thought you were excited to be taken back."

"I was mostly just excited to be taken— No!" I said, shaking my head. "I-I had to run away. There was someone I needed to see."

"More urgently than I needed to hold onto you…?" He snapped at my neck, making me gasp in shock. "I think not."

"Will, please! I can't…mm…" His lips touched my throat, and I shivered. Sure, he and I had had our…history together, and I was happy with it then… But that was before Madam Red, before I met my Sebby.

"What's wrong with you? You're behaving even more strangely than usual," he informed me, trailing the tip of his tongue along the arch of my neck. Ooh, and it felt so good, so familiar. Will certainly wouldn't hesitate to abuse me; I almost wanted to give in. After all, Sebby would be gone for a while… My arms began to wrap around his neck…

"No!" I cried, jerking away. Holding him back by his shoulders, I tried to shake the feeling of wanting him. Old habits die hard, you know? Will was just gazing at me in annoyed confusion.

"Why not?"

"I…can't. There's someone else I…" As he realized what I meant, Will blinked in surprise. I had never refused him before, so he probably didn't understand what had changed. "So…we can't."

"I see," he said softly, taking a step back and straightening his glasses. He seemed embarrassed, and I felt kind of bad for rejecting him like that. There was awkward silence for a few seconds before I spoke.

"So…are you still going to make me go back with you?" I asked quietly.

"No. There's no need to have you causing mischief at the library. At least when you're bothering humans, we don't have to deal with you." Shaking his head, he turned to leave. "Just don't attract so much attention to yourself that I have to come looking for you again." Then he was gone, leaving me to quickly readjust my clothes. Then I rushed off to Phantomhive Manor, trying to keep my breathing normal.

Darkness had fallen completely by the time I reached the mansion, and I judged from the quiet that everyone was already in bed. But not Sebby! When I checked his room, he wasn't there. Remembering how huge the mansion was, I began to despair. But I wasn't patient enough to just sit there and wait for him, so I wandered back out into the halls.

Then I heard the singing. Ringing softly through the house, the voice of an angel…

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." Following that gorgeous sound, I found Sebby in a kitchen, washing dishes. His jacket was off and his sleeves were rolled up; he looked so oddly casual. Since he kept singing, unaware of me, and I didn't want to stop him, I leaned up against the wall to listen. After a few more verses, I spoke.

"When you say 'my fair lady,' do you mean me?"

"Actually, I believe it originally referred to Queen Elizabeth," he informed me. "You are many things, but 'my fair lady' is not one of them." I stepped up next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, but he pushed me off to continue his work. "You're early. He's still awake."

"How do you know?" I asked, leaning on the counter to gaze at him over my glasses.

"I know." Setting his last plate up to dry, he grabbed a towel to dry his hands. "There's something different about you."

"Different? What do you mean?" Taking hold of the front of my coat, he pulled me close and buried his face in my hair; that confused me enough that I blushed nervously. "What are you…?"

"Your scent is different," he muttered matter-of-factly, releasing me. When his eyes met mine, they held a glint of annoyance. "What were you doing before you came here?"

"Nothing. I was with the Undertaker until just a while ago." Uh-oh. Could he _smell_ Will's attack on me? He shook his head thoughtfully.

"It isn't him. What else?" Oh boy. Maybe if I was just honest about it…he wouldn't get mad.

"W-well…on my way here…I got cornered by Will and…"

"I see," he said tersely, walking away from me. As he exited the room, he switched the lights off, leaving me alone in the dark.

"Wait! Sebby!" I called, chasing after him into the hallway, which was dark as well. "Um… Are you mad at me? It wasn't my fault! And I told him—"

"As I said before, you're welcome to do as you please; I obviously hold no sway over you." I could hear his voice, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"But you do! You should know that. Look, when Will tried to—"

"It doesn't matter. My master is expecting to be called on early in the morning, so I don't have time to waste with you."

"I told him no!" There was a brief moment of silence before the lights switched back on, blinding me for a moment. Blinking the glare out of my eyes, I found Sebby standing a few feet down the hall, one hand resting on the wall next to him.

"Did you?" he muttered, thoughtful again.

"Of course. I mean, especially since I was already on my way to you…" Taking a few steps closer, I listened to him laugh softly.

"I see," he repeated. "Well then…shall we?" He offered his hand and I happily took it.

"Let's not waste any time!" Once we got back to his room, brightened only by the light of the moon (how romantic!), I quickly took off my shoes and hung my coat on the back of a chair. Sebby was still informally dressed, and as he stepped up behind me, his bare hands quickly found their way to my hips. "Hmph. It seems like you're as impatient as I am."

"Never so much as that. I simply don't believe in dawdling." Demonstrating this, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, sliding one of his hands down the front of them. When his cool fingers found what they were looking for, he began to tease me in a way that I had _no_ objections to. My toes curled, my back arched, and I squirmed to try to be closer to him. When my head leaned back to rest on his shoulder, he laughed at me and began to kiss my neck, his other hand going to work on the buttons of my vest and shirt. I had to admit, his treatment completely blew Will's out of the water… "Ahem. I'll ask you to keep your attention on me." His fingernails dug into my chest and I let out a gasp, shaking my head to rid it of all thoughts that didn't involved my darling Sebby. What was he, a mind-reader? Somehow, it wouldn't have surprised me.

"What's the matter, Sebby; are you the jealous type?" I teased, answered by a sharp nip to my shoulder and his nails dragging down my chest. "Ow! What's that for?"

"The last time we were together, you covered my torso with marks like that," he reminded me. "I'm simply returning the favor."

"Well, if it's that way…I'm okay with it," I said happily, reaching up to slip my hand behind his neck as his fingers crept into the edge of my pants and began slowly inching them down. "Oh my…I'm getting a little too excited here."

"Honestly, I've only just begun," he muttered, just giving me more hope for the rest of the night. Once my pants had been removed and thrown aside, he said decisively, "Up against the wall."

"I don't know, Sebby; maybe we're taking this whole thing a little too fast…"

As if.

In a split-second, my back was pressed against the wall and I was staring hotly at him through my hair. Not at all ashamed to give me direct orders, Sebastian raised his hand and twirled his finger in a horizontal circle; apparently, he wanted my back to him. And that was okay, because it was different from the way we'd done it before. So I turned and leaned close on the wall, resting on my hands and glancing at him over my shoulder.

"What now, Sebby?" Pushing my face forward against the wall, he spoke into my ear.

"_Now_ you have cause to get excited…" Then he quickly stripped off my underwear, leaving my lower half to be covered by my shirt and my hair (which were both conveniently just _a little_ too short to hide me completely). Running his smooth hands slowly along my hips, my stomach, and my ass, he muttered, "I have to admit, you do look somewhat attractive from this vantage. But then, perhaps I'm biased." Did he say that just to tease me? I started to over-think it—just like I always did when he said things like that—but barely had a second to think at all; my Sebby knelt behind me, spread me apart, and put that skillful tongue of his to work.

"A-ah, Sebby…oh God…" I breathed, clenching my fingers tightly and keeping my eyes shut.

"'God'?" he asked, using his fingers now and making it _very_ difficult for me to concentrate on his words. "I wouldn't think you of all people would use such a term."

"Mmh…I guess it's just…sssomething I've picked up from…being around humans," I stammered, trying to ignore his fingers' nimble invasion. "You could say I'm…addressing myself when I say—ee!" My sentence ended in a sharp, high-pitched squeak as he nudged a certain spot inside me, blinding me for the second time that night.

"Ah. It seems you have another talent," Sebby pointed out, standing up again. With amazing speed, he undid his pants and started to force himself into me without a single word of warning.

"Uh-huh…" I breathed, pushing back against him and feeling him slide deeper and deeper inside. If there was any better feeling in the world, I hadn't found it yet (well, except for _that one_). "And…what's that?"

"I'll let you figure that out on your own," he said softly in my ear, his face buried in my hair once again. Is it strange that something like that made me feel…motherly? Biting my lip, I leaned my head back just a little in a subtle invitation; he took the hint, nibbling at my neck and shoulder. Yum, yum, yum.

"Faster," I begged, dragging my fingernails down the wall.

"Let's not be too hasty," he warned, taking hold of my wrists. "And I'll ask you not to harm my master's mansion." Of course, he just had to mention his _master_ while we were in the middle of something like that. Those words almost turned me off completely…

Almost.

"S-sorry…" I muttered, remembering that he was cold enough to just stop if I annoyed him. Speaking of which: "Er…Sebby…ah…is it going to—be!—th-the same as last time? I mean…will you…um…stop like you did…before?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. If I don't stop, will you be able to go on until I'm finished?" he asked brazenly.

"Yes! Oh—yes… I can go for as long as you want," I told him.

"I see…and is that a _promise_?" Shoving back in roughly, he paused for a second to laugh at me, and I glanced at him over my shoulder again.

"Mm-hm. I promise."

"Hmph. Let's just hope you can hold to that oath; if you lied to me, I would be forced to punish you." On the word "punish," he thrusted back in brutally, abusing that sweet spot so I let out a pathetic moan.

"If that's what you want," I said, trying to clear my vision; damn it, but he was good at that! "Hurt me to your black little heart's content."

"Very well; tonight can be your test." His teeth met my skin again, beginning to lose any sense of gentleness they'd had before. He pulled my shirt and vest off, just exciting me with his haste; he was _really_ going to hurt me now. Taking a step back, he forced me to step with him so my back wound up almost parallel to the ground, with my hands still leaned against the wall. Then his fingernails clawed fire down my back, tearing a ragged groan from my lips; being bent over and tortured that way was just so deliciously demeaning. I decided then that when it was my Sebby who was humiliating me, I didn't really mind. In fact, it just made things a little hotter… Something inside me begged for release, the pleading becoming more ardent with every sharp move of his hips.

"Mm…almost…" I gasped, moving against him even as I tried to stop myself.

"It's only been a short time; can't you hold out any longer?" he muttered, though he didn't pause in his delightful torment.

"N-not…with you doing that…" I moaned, getting closer and closer with every breath. He didn't object, but he also refused to respond to any of my pleas for "faster" or "harder." He probably just wanted to delay it for as long as he could… But that was okay, because that meant that when I finally _did_ get there…

"Ah…S-Sebby…yes…mm!" The second I reached my climax, Sebastian grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me up close to him again, holding onto me tightly with his lips to my neck. It was all I could do to stand up straight as every muscle in my body tightened for those few seconds, then I fell to panting and moaning his name. Hardly able to breathe, hardly able to think, I began to step away from him, but he pulled me back and whispered in my ear,

"Not yet."

"Oh…I know." I pushed away from him and stepped over to his desk, grabbing the edge to steady myself. "I just…need something to hold onto. You can keep going now." That was me, Grell the dutiful little sex-kitten. It only took him a second to reengage himself, his movement even faster now. Mm, and it felt so good, so unbelievably good; my Sebby was so perfect. Trying to encourage him, I whispered his name every few seconds and tried to think of what else I could do for him. If it was a test, let me prove my worth; let me show him that no one else could give him a better time. Reaching back to take one of his hands from my hip, I pulled it up to my mouth and kissed it softly, forcing him even closer to me. He seemed hesitant for a second, then sighed and let his forehead rest on my back. As his breathing grew faster, I began to lick and suck on his fingers, wanting him to feel that, too. "Do it as hard as you need to, darling; I can take it…" He scoffed at me softly and slipped his free hand around my throat.

"Stop talking," he ordered, so I did. He needed to realize that he had _complete_ control over me. Tired though I was, I forced my body to obey me, making it as tight as possible for him. Under that treatment, it only took a few more minutes before he let out a soft moan and his grip on my throat tightened. The feeling inside me changed, becoming suddenly a lot hotter, and I adored being that close to him. After what seemed like a very long time, he broke away from me and quickly redressed, stepping back to sit down on his bed while I just collapsed to the floor. Our heavy breathing was matched, breaking the silence while we both just sat there. Then I turned to look at him over my glasses. Neither of us spoke; I think our silence said more than any of the words we had used throughout the night. At last, begrudgingly, he offered me his hand. Letting a weak smile curve my lips, I crawled toward him and took it. Sensing an opportunity, I paused there.

"I…I'm not sure I can stand up," I lied quietly, glancing away. With another sigh, he pulled on my hand, dragging me up to lie on top of him. Once there, I rested again briefly before closing the gap between us for a passionate kiss. After his lips had thoroughly ravaged mine, he let me go, and I crawled to his other side, leaving my hair as my only covering. "Sebby, Sebby…I love you."

"What was that?" His voice had a warning tone to it, and I didn't want to be kicked out…

"Nothing," I said, glancing up at him happily. "Did I pass my test?"

"If you hadn't, you probably wouldn't still be here."

"Mm… So does that mean I get to sleep in your bed again?" I asked as he stood and began to change clothes.

"I suppose. But don't be surprised if you wake alone." Oh right, he was leaving. "Although…you could probably stay here until we return."

"Aha, so you _do_ like me being here! I get it."

"Don't misinterpret what I've said; I only mean that it would be better if you stayed here rather than trying to follow us when we leave." _Suuure that's what you meant, Sebby._ Well, if he had his whole macho façade to keep up, I wasn't about to tear it down, especially if it let me be around him a little longer.

"All right, then. I'll stay. And I'll see you…when you get back."

"You can be sure of that."

…

**A/N: Holy crepe, that was long! XD Ah well, I liked it. Hooray for plot devices…and the Undertaker. Hmm…time to start work on the next chapter. Where do my ideas come from? …if you find out, will you let me know so I can go there and pick some up? Thanks…**


	4. While You Were Out

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: It occurs to me that Grell's life is much less entertaining without ****Sebby****, er, Sebastian around. Surely that isn't actually true… Who knows. ****I have mixed feelings about the following chapter. The last one seemed (near the end) rather poetic and sweet to me. Kind of dramatic (hi, Grell). So…maybe this one's a little on the lighter side? Because of that, it's not as **_**profound**_** as I would like it to be. Eh, but what can I do?**

…

Sure, Phantomhive manor was big and elaborate, and there were lots of rooms to explore, but while I was alone there, I made a discovery: it wasn't nearly as interesting when Sebby wasn't there. I spent my time stealing sweets from the pantry or trying on Little Lord Phantomhive's clothes or just lying in Sebby's bed so that it would smell just like me. But it's the right of a lady to be fickle, so none of those things entertained me for too long. Unsure of how long Sebby would be gone, I had to venture out of the house after a day or two. I found a black cat outside and snuggled with it for a few minutes before realizing that Sebby probably would've made fun of me for that.

"A cat? Of all the diversions this mansion has to offer, _this_ is what you chose?" I could just hear him in my head… So I yanked on her tail and she ran away, hissing at me. Why did I find that so funny? Maybe it was just the suffering that amused me. With that in mind, I remembered I hadn't done any reaping recently. I should catch up on that! …But those thoughts were quickly snuffed when Will's voice echoed in my head:

"Don't attract so much attention to yourself that I have to come looking for you." The last thing I wanted was for him to come get me! But really, I was so bored! It made me realize how much time I had recently been devoting to the pursuit of my Sebby. Ah well, love comes at a heavy cost. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything in the world I would rather be doing with my limitless life. Except while he was gone. And I was _so bored_. On the third day of my lonesome stay, I wandered into Little Lord Phantomhive's study and was overjoyed to find a collection of Shakespeare plays. I absolutely adored Shakespeare; his work was just brimming with human misery, and it was delightful! Grabbing up a few of my favorites, I took them back to Sebby's bed so I could read comfortably. I started with Macbeth and worked my way up to the best one: "Romeo & Juliet." It was my favorite because it illustrated the ever-present connection between love and death, one that no one in the world could escape.

But that just made me think more of my Sebby… After all, we came from two very different groups; demons and Reapers had never really gotten along in history. Demons preyed on humans to devour their souls, while Reapers took their souls to pass judgment. It was sort of like a never-ending competition for the souls of all the wayward humans in the world. For me to love him like I did… Well, let's just say relationships like that didn't occur often. And what a wonderful thought: Sebby as Romeo to my Juliet!

"O Sebby, Sebby, wherefore art thou Sebby?" I giggled, rolling in his bed and making dramatic gestures. "Deny thy master and refuse thy name! Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Reaper!" The thespian in me was beside herself with joy at the notion of playing Juliet, and I began to wonder what it would take to get Sebby to read Romeo's lines. My mind fabricated a scene where he was the perfect complement to my acting skill, but for some reason, the only line I could imagine him saying was,

"This is not Romeo; he's some other where." Damn it! Oh well, maybe I would just have to alter the play a little to suit my taste… Closing my eyes, I licked my lips and started to mentally write the love scene Shakespeare had neglected to mention.

"Don't tell me you've been lying there since the morning we left." _His_ voice broke the scene just as things were getting steamy and I immediately sat up, trying to ignore how excited my body had gotten. A very composed-looking Sebby stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before fixing me with a steady gaze.

"Of course not. I have been here most of the time you've been gone, though," I told him honestly, just glad that he was finally back. He walked over to the side of the bed and picked up one of my collection of books.

"'Hamlet'? Have you been reading these?" When I nodded, he seemed surprised. "Odd. I never saw you as a fan of literature such as this. Shakespeare's tragedies seem a bit too dark for you."

"Trust me, Sebby, if I can handle you, I can handle anything old Bill could throw at me," I giggled, holding "Romeo & Juliet" up in front of me. "Nothing's darker than your mind." He chuckled softly, beginning to gather the books up.

"You have no idea."

"Then give me an idea," I proposed as he took the book that was in my hands, too. "After all, how can I ever hope to win your heart if I don't know what goes on inside your head?"

"Considering that the rest of the servants are back as well, I suggest you stay in here, at least until night falls," he said nonchalantly, completely disregarding my question. Not that that was surprising, but it _was_ a little irritating. "If any of them see you, I'll have to get rid of you."

"What am I, your pet?" I grumbled, and he smirked back at me over his shoulder.

"Stay."

"Arf!" I growled at his back as he left the room. Grell Sutcliffe plays puppy for no man! …Except Sebastian Michaelis. Damn my heart for loving him… Either way, it did me no good for him to be back if he wasn't going to be with me. Sure, he probably had work to do around the mansion…but damn it, I was more important! Of course, _he_ would never admit that. It wasn't long after he left that I began to hear sounds of work out in the hallway. A nasally, high-pitched voice, loud, quick footsteps, then the sound of several expensive dishes smashing. It must have been that maid, the one who _wished _she was a redhead. She was an even clumsier servant than…well, me. But it was okay for me because I wasn't a butler anymore. Just listening to the sounds of her life, I wanted to go out there and end it. After all, what was the point of a Reaper who couldn't take human souls?

But if I tried, Sebby would kick me out. And then Will would drag me off… So I just sat in his bed, growing more and more irritated while trying to comfort myself with the fact that the maid's Cinematic Record would probably be boring anyway. Because I was doing nothing but sitting there and brooding, by the time the sun was setting and Sebastian came back to me, I was in a pretty foul mood. He apparently didn't notice this at first, because he immediately started in teasing me.

"It's good to see that you followed orders like a good boy," he told me, starting to take his jacket off. I growled at him in annoyance and his eyebrows arched. "What's this? You're virtually radiating frustration; what happened?"

"Nothing," I snapped, and he let out a sigh. Stepping over to the bed, he sat down in front of me and ran his gloved fingers along my chin, turning me gently toward him.

"Come now," he coaxed softly. "Tell me what's angered you so, when you were happy to see me earlier. I was expecting quite a warm welcome, but your attitude has suddenly become frigid…"

"I'm just irritated, that's all," I mumbled, slightly preoccupied by his hand still touching my face. If I had made the mistake of looking into his eyes, I probably wouldn't even have been able to speak anymore.

"And why is that?" _Why should you care…?_ I wondered to myself as his lips met my neck, apparently trying to tease information out of me.

"I've just been…bored and…I haven't been able to really be a Reaper recently," I told him with some difficulty; if he wanted me to talk, why was he distracting me so much? "Not that I could really…do much with those damned scissors…" Sebby suddenly paused in his work and sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"_Scissors_?" he asked finally. His voice held something terrifying in it, and I realized that I had slipped up.

"U-um, did I say scissors? Why would I say that; I don't even know…" I muttered nervously, glancing away from him. "I just meant my Death Scythe, you know? How was your trip?" Even with my very skillful diversion, he refused to let me change the subject.

"When you say that, do you mean that your customized Death Scythe was demoted to nothing but a pair of scissors?" he asked, hitting the nail right on the head. Almost.

"Two pairs," I corrected him quietly, fidgeting with my own hair.

"And are these scissors particularly…noisy?" He was obviously angry with me, and I had no idea how to talk my way out of it.

"Er…no…not especially."

"Show me," he ordered. Without protest, I stood and walked over to his desk, where I had earlier abandoned my coat. For a second, I considered grabbing it and running away…but he would just catch me anyway. Bringing my pitiful excuse for a Death Scythe back to the bed, I held them out to him. Sebastian gazed at them in silence for a few seconds before covering his eyes with one hand and shaking his head. I feared the worst for a few moments, then I noticed that his shoulders were shaking gently. After a brief moment of confusion, I heard him and realized: he was laughing. Quietly, even as he tried to conceal it, he was _laughing_ at what I had been reduced to. While normally, I would've been irritated, all I could feel was immense relief; at least he wasn't going to kill me or anything… Once he'd composed himself, he took a deep breath and turned his gaze up to me. "The first night that you came here, you said, 'If we fight, it'll be noisy.' You lied to me."

"Not exactly," I protested without much strength.

"Lying by omission is still lying." Hooking his finger underneath my tie, he pulled me down close to him and said, "You are never to lie to me again. Understood?"

"Y-yessir…" I mumbled, and was rewarded with a smile.

"Good." With that, he pulled me down to sit next to him on his bed. He leaned down and started to attack my neck, but paused when my stomach growled loudly. My face immediately turned red as he remained where he was, mouth still open and centimeters from my throat. Then he pulled away, glancing down at my stomach. "Are you hungry?"

"…maybe…" I muttered as he turned a sympathetic gaze up toward my face. How embarrassing! Although it did make sense that my body was complaining; I hadn't eaten anything in over 26 hours…

"And I suppose it's my responsibility to feed you. What a bother," he said, shoving his hair out of his eyes and climbing down from the bed. So that's what I was: a bother. Just another job he had to do. How depressing. "Well, get up. I don't have all night." Obedient as usual, I got up and followed him, walking past the desk on which my coat lay; I had taken it and my shoes off so I could comfortably laze about Sebby's bed. He led me to the kitchen and left me by the door, going to search the pantry for something that I deserved. Since it was his _master's_ food and all. After a second, I got bored and began to wander around the room, too, checking cabinets for sweets. It was as I was standing on my toes in a corner of the room, craning my neck to look inside a cabinet that was too tall, that I felt Sebby's hand smack my ass, _hard_. A shocked squeak escaped my lips and I turned to face him, finding him gazing at my lower half with a mischievous look on his face.

"Hmm, that wasn't quite as satisfying as I expected," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I grabbed his tie to pull him close to me, still blushing a little. Putting his lips near my ear, he answered quietly:

"You didn't scream."

"Don't you make me scream enough…?" I mumbled as he backed me up against the counter.

"Hardly." His breath graced my neck while one of his hands entangled itself in my hair, distracting me a little. "It's too sweet a sound to be limited by a word like 'enough.'" Oh, Sebastian. Even after I was so angry before, after he'd made me feel like some kind of dog, he could say just a few words like that and I was ecstatic again. Statements like that were what convinced me that he really did like me, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"I…I should eat something before I get too excited," I told him reluctantly; his hands had crept down to my hips, and I wasn't sure how much further I could go before we wound up on the floor… He realized that, too, so he let me go. Leaving my side for just a few seconds, he came back with a bowl of strawberries and set it down on the counter. Both delighted with that choice and eager to be done so that I could give him my full attention, I polished them off quickly, sharing a few with him via some extra-sweet kisses. Once we were done with our little nighttime snack, I dragged him back to his bedroom and started to hurriedly undress him.

"Is all that haste really necessary?" he asked, slowing my hands as they tried to unbutton his vest too fast.

"Hey, you said yourself that you don't have all night," I muttered, trying to get at his neck with my mouth while he continued to deter me. "Which is funny, because it kind of seems like that's exactly what you have. I guess I'm just a little overeager since you've been gone."

"It's been three days," he pointed out. "Does your impatience know no bounds?"

"That sounds about right. Red, Sebby," I said simply, glancing up at him.

"Then you should work on your staying power," he decided, pushing me down to sit at the foot of his bed. Then he stepped away and began to undress excruciatingly slowly. My darling Sebby, doing a little striptease for me… It was still mean, though, because the operative word there is "tease"; he wouldn't let me touch him, kiss him, or anything, instead slowly stripping down to his underwear. Noticing the hunger in my eyes as I stared at him, he smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do you expect me to undress you, too?"

"N-no, I can do it!" I told him, though my performance was much quicker; off came my glasses, my gloves and my vest, then my shirt. When I came to my pants, though, I paused. Watching him that way, I had gotten so excited… It was kind of embarrassing.

"What now?" he said, taking hold of my hips and pulling me tightly against him. That kind of contact only made my problem worse, and I clung to his shoulders, struggling not to move my hips. "Hmph. So seeing me like this was all it took?"

"Mmph…" was my answer; I wanted him so bad I couldn't even speak properly. Sebby, Sebby, throw me down and tear me up, _please_.

"Even so, I can't do much from here," he said quietly into my ear, sneakily unbuttoning my pants and kneeling to pull them off. After that, there was a second where we both seemed to realize that he was on his knees in front of me. It was kind of scary for me, because I'd never been on that end of the situation before. He paused for a moment, apparently considering his best course of action.

"Um, S-Sebby…? Are you going to…?" I mumbled nervously, and he glanced up at me.

"Don't expect something like that; you haven't earned it yet," he informed me, leaning forward to kiss my hips. His tongue slid carefully into the edge of my underwear, only exciting me more.

"Sebby, please," I moaned. "Your bed…" He seemed annoyed with me as he stood; when he shoved me down on the bed, it was with a lot more force than was strictly necessary. I wasn't allowed much time to think about it, though, because within a split-second, he overtook me in a way that held my full attention. Even though he'd been away from me for a few days, he had absolutely no problem abusing me; that night might have even been our roughest session yet… My Sebby was so cruel! But even though he was mean to me, all I could think of the whole time was how he'd said my screaming was sweet. It seemed like no matter what he did to hurt me, the good things always outweighed the bad.

When he'd thoroughly had his way with me, I was left panting and exhausted next to him while he simply sat there in his bed, very carefully examining his fingernails. Moving a little closer to him, I breathed softly on his arm and smiled in delight when I saw him shiver slightly.

"Sebby, tell me something," I muttered, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. I was so afraid of how he would react to my question that I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. "How…exactly did we wind up here again?"

"How? I trust you don't need an explanation of every moment," he teased. "Or perhaps you'd like a repeat performance?" His hand slid underneath me and I squirmed.

"N-no! I mean, yes, but… That's not what I meant," I said, pushing away from him so I could sit up. Even just sitting there, I wavered slightly; he had really done a number on me! "I meant…why? Why did you do this with me again? I don't understand." When I dared to look into his eyes, I saw that he was gazing pointedly away from me. Maybe he was annoyed…

"Hmph. Has it crossed your mind that perhaps I don't understand either?" Those words completely threw me for a loop. Was it possible that there was anything in the world he didn't understand? Especially _me_, when he seemed to know all my inner workings so well…?

"Well then…why do you think you do it? Is it just because you don't get any action elsewhere? Or do you actually…" I trailed off, unsure of what I was trying to say. After all, wasn't love a little too much to ask from a demon? Apparently picking up on my meaning, he cleared his throat and became detached again.

"I've told you time and time again not to fool yourself into thinking this is something that it's not. You're the one who continually makes the decision to come back. My reasons for accepting your advances are my own," he said coldly. He obviously didn't care at all if he hurt my feelings…

"Fine," I said, forcing myself to step out of his bed on shaking legs and start redressing. He watched me wordlessly for a few seconds before deciding to speak.

"Are you throwing a tantrum?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "That's unattractive." Pausing there in my underwear, my shirt only half-buttoned, I almost began to cry.

"What do you want me to do?" I snapped, rounding on him. "You say something like that…and you expect me to just accept it and stay here? That's completely stupid!"

"As is your jumping up and storming out like a child," he countered, surveying me in annoyance. Why was he annoyed with me? I didn't do anything!

"Well, it's better than staying here and being a sex toy for someone who cares nothing about me!" I snapped. Slamming my hands down on the bed, I leaned in closer to tell him off. "If this is all I can expect, there's no point in me staying; give me one good reason not to—ah!" I flinched when he reached up and took hold of a long lock of my hair. However, rather than pulling on it like I thought he would, he simply let it fall through his fingers. His stare kept me silent, waiting with bated breath for him to speak.

"You're so dramatic," he told me, shaking his head while twirling a bit of my hair about his fingers. "In every aspect. If I were to choose a single facet of your personality to label as 'positive,' it would without a doubt be the…ridiculous passion that saturates your every action." I could've sworn he was bipolar.

"Damn it," I breathed, collapsing back on his bed. "Damn it, how do you do that? It's like without even thinking about it…you can just say the most wonderful things. It doesn't make any sense!" How he could be completely heartless one second and then practically spouting poetry the next. I wondered vaguely if he realized how much control he had over me. If he did, he didn't show it; without saying a word, he reached over and wrapped his arms around my stomach. As he pulled me back to his side to let me sleep there, I began to wonder:

_Who's the one fooling himself…?_

**…**

**A/N: Damn these even-numbered chapters for being awful. Sorry about that… I promised myself that I wouldn't actually write sex in this chapter. So Grell just said some girly stuff instead! I think he might be a bit bipolar, too. In any case…please await chapter 5, as it will not suck as much as this one. This, I swear!**


	5. Legit

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Ah, much more confident about this one! I feel a tiny bit of explanation is in order. I'm going to cosplay Grell. My wig…is amazingly, ridiculously soft. Thus…I decided that Grell must be in love with his hair. Hence…the beginning of this chapter.**

…

For maybe a week more, Sebby and I played our little game of "Hide the Reaper" in Little Lord Phantomhive's house. And it was better, now that he was back from his trip. Even so…being locked inside, unable to reap human souls, unable to even go out into the sun…I was going a little crazy. Ever heard the term "cabin fever"? It was something like that. While Sebby got to go out and shop, interact with other people, go into town, even go to parties, _I_ had to stay there in his bed, doing _nothing_. Of course, he was never tired, no matter how late he got back, so we had amazing sex every night…but during the day, I was beginning to lose it. One day, I was wandering around Sebastian's room, listening to those inept servants struggle to perform the simple tasks he had set on them, and I stepped over to the window. When I pulled back the curtains and chanced a peek outside, what I saw surprised me.

Out in a small fenced-in garden, the black cat I had cuddled with earlier was sitting there, flicking her tail back and forth in that impatient way cats do. She almost looked like she was waiting for something, if that's possible. I was trying to figure out what she could be waiting on when the answer walked through the gate into the garden: it was my Sebby. Glancing about to make sure he was alone, he smiled and strode over to the cat with a small dish in his hands. I watched in shock as he knelt in front of her and set the dish down, petting her as she began to eat. He was smiling so tenderly that it sent furious green shivers down my spine. Okay, I'll admit it was stupid to be jealous of a cat, but he _never_ looked at me that way. Without a second thought, I opened the window and climbed out, jumping to the ground. It would've been a graceful landing…if Sebby's room hadn't been on the second floor of the house. Misjudging the distance, I fell with a shriek and landed in a rose bush. By the time I managed to wriggle my way out, not only was I covered in petals and thorns, but Sebastian had fixed me with a glance that made me feel like an idiot. Not to be deterred, however, I strode over to him and his little _pet_ and dropped to the ground next to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I might ask you the same thing," he replied, reaching up to pull a white petal from my hair. He gazed it at for a moment before tossing it aside. "Didn't I tell you to stay inside?"

"Yes, but I couldn't! Seeing you out here…with _her_," I mumbled, glancing down at the cat; she was still eating, apparently unaware of my arrival.

"Do you have a problem with _her_?" The slight edge to his voice surprised me. He was the last person I expected to be an animal-lover.

"No. Unless she's someone who might compete with me for your attention," I said, glancing into his eyes as he gazed at her more warmly than any time he looked at me. "I knew it! You like her better than me, don't you? Come on, Sebby, I can be just as cute as she is!" I leaned forward and nuzzled against his shoulder, only causing him to stiffen and lean away.

"Stop that," he ordered, picking a thorn-covered twig off of my shoulder. He brushed petals and leaves out of my hair, then paused abruptly. Without a word, he pulled off one of his gloves and reached down to gently pet the cat. Then he ran his fingers through my hair and his eyes widened slightly. "It's…so soft."

"What? My hair? It's nice, isn't it?" I purred, smirking at him. "I've been working hard to keep it that way all my life. If you want, I wouldn't mind letting you play with it." He hesitated briefly, his eyes going from me to the cat and back, then he moved a little closer and took hold of some of my hair, slowly running his fingers through it over and over. I had to smile; he was so cute sometimes!

"The main difference is simply the color," he said thoughtfully.

"Well, I can make my hair black if you want," I offered, but he shook his head.

"I'm growing accustomed to the color red. It certainly suits you better than black; there's no need to change it." So he was starting to like red…that meant he was warming up to _me_! It was a pretty roundabout way to say it, but if it meant the same thing, I was okay with it. I glanced down at the cat, and her eyes were fixed on Sebastian.

"Sorry, sister; he's trading up," I told her with a laugh. "I bet now you _really_ hate me."

"Should she have hated you before?" Sebby asked, slowly wrapping red locks around two of his fingers.

"I think she did. While you were gone, I got bored and pulled her tail pretty hard." Without warning, he yanked on my hair, pulling me forward so hard that I nearly collided with the ground face-first. Not releasing me, he spoke while my face was still centimeters from the grass below, about at the level of his knee. His voice held an unholy fury that struck terror deep into my heart.

"_Why_…" he growled. "…_would you do such a thing?_" I began to reply, then I realized that I didn't really have a good reason. Still, I had to say something in my defense or he was going to end my immortal life right there!

"U-um, you see, I was loving on her at first, but I…I thought you might make fun of me for it and—"

"Sebastian!" Before I could see who had called him, Sebby was on his feet, still holding tightly onto my hair; all I could do was sit up on my knees, clutching at his hand in pain. "What is _that_ doing here?" I recognized that voice: young, pompous, and full of a lot more authority than any thirteen-year-old should ever have.

Well, damn.

"I caught this lurking in the garden," Sebby replied, though I had no idea where his little master was speaking to him from. "Shall I dispose of it?" I was an "it" now? Thanks, Sebby…

"No. Bring him in; we'll interrogate him and find out why he's here."

"Understood." A moment passed in silence and Sebastian let out a sigh, dragging me to my feet. As he walked me out of that garden and toward the mansion, he scolded me quietly, "_This_ is precisely the reason I told you to stay put inside. My master will order you out of the mansion, at the very least. I hope you've enjoyed the past week, because I assure you, there will _not_ be another incident like it." That was another scary thought; I had gotten so used to sleeping with him every night…if he left me alone, I might go into withdrawal!

"Wh-what? C'mon, Sebby, you don't know that! After all, he didn't know before and—yow!" He gave my hair another sharp tug to shut me up, so I pouted in silence until we reached his little master's study. Of course, it just _happened_ to have a window overlooking the garden where Sebby and I had been. Not speaking a word, he brought a chair to the middle of the room and sat me down in it, facing an armchair in which his little master sat. This kid stared at me in contempt, and Sebastian left my side to stand behind his master. Of course.

"Out with it, Reaper; what are you doing here?" the little brat-lord asked.

"Your butler. Every night. Vigorously." …At least, that's what I _wanted_ to say. I wanted to tell him all about what we'd been doing in excruciating detail, just to make him blush and cringe…but I figured that probably wouldn't have helped my case much. Instead, I went with the safe answer:

"I was bored. You've been entertaining in the past." I was trying to keep my cool while at the same time searching for a solution that would let me stay close to Sebby. Leaning casually on the arm of my chair and crossing my arms, I fixed the little lord with a confident gaze. "As you know, I recently became unemployed; do you need any extra help around here?" Yes! That would work. That way, I could be with Sebby every day, and I would still be allowed to go out of the house now and then. At my proposition, Sebastian's eyebrows twitched slightly upward in what might have been surprise; you see, darling, I'm not quite as dimwitted as you think!

"Give me _one_ reason I would possibly consider hiring you."

Ouch.

"W-well, I have an extensive knowledge of the Underworld—" I began, only to stop as the little lord gestured to his butler. "Oh. Um, I at least know more about Reapers than he does!"

"From what I can tell, most Reapers aren't as problematic as you are; you seem to be something of an anomaly, so our chances of dealing with uncooperative Reapers in the future are slim." It looked like the same could be said for my chances of being hired…

"Young master, if I may." Ah, my savior! Taking a small step forward, he kept his eyes trained on me as he spoke, "It may prove useful to have someone in your employ who can easily change his appearance. As such, _he_ could be sent on undercover missions,—such as you undertook in pursuit of Viscount Druitt—sparing you the trouble. Meanwhile, I shall make it my duty to train him into something we can use here at the manor as well." I raised my eyebrows at him suggestively and he frowned. The little lord seemed to be in debate, but he _was_ considering it. "Not to mention…didn't you recently acquire something that needs to be dealt with?" Those dark eyes left me and went to the kid's face, lighting another fire of jealousy in my stomach. Letting out a sigh, the kid turned his half-gaze up to me.

"Madam Red had a considerable estate, as I'm sure you're aware. Upon her death, since she had no children, this estate was transferred to me. It's not far from here, so I can't viably use it as a Season home, and I have no extra staff to see to its maintenance." Beginning to see where he was going with this, I grinned sharply.

"So you want me to take care of it? That'll be a cinch, no problem," I promised.

"Somehow, I have a hard time believing you." Brat! "Fine. You can come to work here every morning, and sleep there at night. While here, you'll undergo training with Sebastian; perhaps he can find a cure for your utter uselessness. I'll come by Madam Red's manor at some point to inspect, and if you've let your job slip, you'll be thrown out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mm-hmm…" I mumbled, irritated with his tone; working with this kid was gonna be a problem if he constantly insisted on talking down to me like that.

"Fine." I stood and started to leave the room, but he called me back, "One more thing."

"What now?" I asked, coming back to lean over the back of the chair I'd been sitting in. A smirk curved his little lips, only annoying me further.

"While you're working for me, I expect you to show me the proper respect a servant should. Remember that I have no real _need_ of you, and I could throw you out any time I choose. Understand?" Just to spite him, I stepped forward and swept him an over-exaggerated curtsey.

"Yes, _my lord_."

"Tch. Get out." Not trying to conceal the smirk on my lips, I strolled happily out of the room, very pleased with myself. Now I got to have my cake and eat him, too. Maybe I could even do some legit reaping…! Sebastian followed me out of the room in silence, and I spoke when I heard the door click shut behind us.

"Geez, is he always like that? I'm gonna have a tough time—ah!" Without warning, Sebby had grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall; I barely had time to realize it before I was being kissed fiercely, so much that I couldn't even manage to kiss him back. When he broke away to let me gasp for breath, he let out a soft chuckle. He was smiling again.

"Humans never cease to surprise me." Then his eyes snapped up to mine, and I was helpless, staring at him while I panted. "My bedroom. And this time, _stay_ until I come to get you." Nodding wordlessly, I watched as he brushed his hair out of his eyes and then went back into the study. Oh, my. Not surprisingly, my shaky legs gave out and I sank to the ground. He had even defended me to his master. And now I got to spend every single day with him. Could things get any more perfect?

Not wanting to ruin it by disobeying him, I quickly got back up and dashed to his room, wrapping myself up in his covers to await his arrival. Maybe fifteen minutes later, as I was lying there drawing intricate skulls on his sheets with my fingers, I heard the door open and immediately sat up. The look on his face was unusually smug, so I grinned up at him.

"My master's decided—ah…" he paused for a moment with a smirk on his lips and said, "Forgive me, _our_ master has decided that you should re-introduce yourself to the other servants and spend the rest of the day in my charge." Still hung up on those words, I grumbled under my breath.

"Nobody's my master," I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me and trailed one finger up my chin.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mmph! Well…you're an exception," I conceded, stealing a kiss on his hand.

"That's what I thought. Now get up; we have work to do." _Work_ wasn't really an appealing prospect, but if it meant I got be follow him around all day, it didn't matter to me. Sebby led me downstairs and told me to wait in the kitchen while he gathered up the other servants. Once he was gone, I quickly got bored, and I was entertaining myself with an egg-timer when he returned. The thing went off with a loud _ding!_ as he and the other servants stepped into the room, and I hastily scrambled and put it away. "Everyone, we've taken on a new servant. He'll be under my tutelage and learn to serve around the house. …Please be patient with him."

"Hey, you guys," I said with a wink, giving them a winning smile (for some reason, they all cringed). "I'm looking forward to working with you, so please treat me well."

"Meirin is our maid, the gardener is Finian, and our chef is Bard," Sebby said, gesturing to each one in turn, and they all acknowledged me somehow. It seemed all three of them had abnormally large eyes…or maybe they were just staring to take in as much of me as possible.

"Nice to meet you," I told them (though we were really meeting for the second time). "Grell Sutcliffe, at your service." Upon hearing that, the little one frowned.

"Grell Sutcliffe…that name sounds familiar," he muttered thoughtfully, and I realized that I had screwed up. "Wasn't that…the name of Madam Red's butler?"

"I think so," the maid replied, glancing at me. "But…there's no way this could be the same Grell." I could practically see the three of them comparing my previous, drab appearance to the way I looked as I stood before them.

"No way," they all agreed.

"Let's hope this one's not as clumsy as the other one," the cook laughed, and the others took the chance to join in.

"Yeah! If so, the mansion won't last another week!"

"We'll be cleaning up his messes all the time!" Insulted, I looked to Sebby for support, but he was smirking slightly; apparently, he was enjoying my suffering.

"C-come on, I'm sure he wasn't that bad," I protested.

"No, he really was," the little gardener insisted. "Really."

"In any case, we shouldn't spend time dwelling on past _failures_," Sebastian said, taking a stab directly at my heart. "You three return to your jobs so that we can begin our training." The others left the room in high spirits, all continuing to make fun of me. Stupid humans…

"That wasn't very nice," I whined as he led me out of the room and down the hall. "Do you think anyone would notice if I killed them?"

"You're not to kill anyone in this house. Nor will you kill anyone in the master's other estate while you're staying there."

"Are you telling me I can't kill _anyone_? What a jip!"

"I didn't say that; I only said that you aren't to kill in a place or a manner that would reflect poorly on the master. Remember, you're an employee of the house of Phantomhive now, and whatever you do has an impact on our master's name," he informed me, in serious-butler-mode for the time being. Once we reached our destination (the library), he turned to me and said, "Several of the books in this room were recently used for research purposes, and have not been replaced in the proper order. You will organize said books in alphabetical order, and replace any that are mismatched. I'll be back to check your progress soon." And with that, he left me alone. He hid it well, but I knew he was inwardly gloating about making me work. Bastard. Maybe he was more like Will than I realized.

"Mm, whatever. This is an easy job, even for me." Walking over to the sofa on which there was a stack of books, I picked up the first one and read its spine. God and the State. How very interesting… It went on a shelf between Goals and Obstacles and Gods of Ancient Rome. "That was easy enough! I'll have this done in no time!" The next book was called Memories and Portraits, and it went next to The Merry Men and Other Tales and Fables (that one looked like it hadn't been touched in a while). The next book I picked up was entitled Ten Days in a Mad-House. It was—

Wait a minute. I glanced at the book's title again, the dark binding, the sense that it would definitely _not_ have a happy ending…and I opened it up. Apparently, it was written by a reporter who feigned losing her mind to get into an insane asylum in New York. Her editor wanted her to write "a plain and unvarnished narrative of the treatment of the patients therein." Weird. Humans are weird. And somehow, I couldn't put it down! This woman was so interesting; knowing what she was in for, knowing that there was so sure way for her to get out, she took on this "mission" of hers just to get the truth to the public. And sure, as an actress, that makes me a liar by nature…but still!

When Sebby came back thirty minutes later to check on me, I was curled up on the sofa, still reading, with a large stack of books sitting next to me.

"Oh, hey, Sebby! I found this really interesting book about this weird American woman," I told him as he walked toward me not saying a word. He stared at me for a moment before picking up the books that sat next to me. He then turned…and dropped them all on my head.

"Didn't I give you a job?" he growled while I whimpered and rubbed my head in pain.

"I'm sorry! I just got sidetracked and—"

"No excuses. Do as I said, _now_," he barked. Not wasting a second in the face of his obvious annoyance, I scrambled up and hastily did my job, hoping I didn't make any mistakes. I watched nervously while his eyes scanned over the shelves, and apparently, he found an error. Reaching up to remove a single book, he told me, "The letter 'L' comes before the letter 'O.'" I was afraid he was going to hit me again, but he just fixed the problem calmly. When he glanced at me, I flinched, causing him to shake his head. "Now, now, that's enough. You managed to complete the task given to you, and I suppose that's something. All you need is the proper motivation." As he started to walk toward the door, he patted my head, forcing me to smile again. After that, I spent the rest of the day following him around the huge mansion, learning my way around, trying to do whatever he asked of me. Around eight o'clock, Sebby led me back into the entrance hall, and we found his little master there waiting for us.

"Let's go," he said tersely, walking toward the door, and Sebastian inclined his head, gesturing for me to follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked him quietly as we walked.

"The master and I are taking you to your new residence," he explained, cool and detached again now that "the master" was there (I refuse to call him my master!). I soon discovered that this meant one very awkward trip; Sebby drove, and I sat in one corner of the carriage while the little brat-lord sat in the other. I had my legs crossed and stared intently out the window at nothing, just trying to avoid looking at him. You don't own me, little boy! Finally, we came to our destination, and I stepped out a little too quickly, almost tripping on my own coat. I then had to watch as that little brat took my Sebby's hand to step down to the ground. Without a second glance at me, they strode past me and the kid unlocked the front door, stepping inside. It wasn't quite dark outside yet, but we still couldn't see very well.

"Sebastian," he said simply.

"Yes." He moved in the darkness and a chandelier above our heads came brightly to life, illuminating the room.

"Hmm…" muttered Little Lord Phantomhive, making his way over to the staircase. He ran his gloved finger across the banister and inspected it. "It's dusty already. I expect you to take care of these things." That last statement was directed at me.

"No problem," I agreed, waving him off and following as he and Sebastian headed upstairs. The little lord was inspecting the place like he hadn't been there in years. And how should I know; maybe he hadn't. At the top of the stairs, there hung a huge portrait of my red mistress and her late husband. He wasn't much to look at, but she looked as radiantly crimson as ever. Too bad she was dead. Sebby's master stared at the painting in silence for a second before letting out a sigh.

"This is where you'll be staying tonight," Sebastian said, and his eyes confirmed my fears; he wanted me to _really_ stay there…as in, not come after him at the mansion. Maybe he was planning to come visit me there, but…I didn't really count on it.

"And you'll show up in the morning at seven," the kid added, turning away. I made a face at his back and Sebby shot me a warning look.

"Yes, _sir_, I'll be there, _sir_," I said, rolling my eyes. At that, they started to leave; I stayed where I was, leaning on the handrail of the stairs to watch them go. Once they reached the door, Sebastian opened it for his master to leave, and he stole a glance back at me. Since I couldn't really kiss him, I had to settle for smiling and blowing a kiss instead. And even though it was very slight, I could see the corners of his mouth turn upward. Then they were both gone and I was all by myself…again.

Letting out a sigh, I began to wander about the mansion that I knew so well, reminding myself of what it was like. It had only been a few weeks…since I killed her. Weird to think that just a month earlier, she was alive, complete with a beating heart and a thriving bloodlust. No matter how many humans I kill, it never ceases to amaze me how easily they die. Eh, but I guess that comes from being immortal.

It also seemed like a very short amount of time for everything to have accumulated this thin layer of dust, and yet there it was!

"'I expect you to take care of these things,'" I mumbled to myself, mocking the little boy who wanted to think he was my "master." "'And you'll show up in the morning at seven. These orders are non-negotiable. Sebastian, make me tea! I'm a brat who can't even tie his own bloody shoes without help! Take care of every minor detail of my pointless little life; I'll watch you and tell you what a horrendous job you're doing!'" Laughing at my own wit, I strolled into my red mistress's bedroom, the one I'd so rarely been allowed into. Everything was in shades of white, beige, pale gold. Boring. Maybe I should spruce the place up a bit with a little scarlet here and there. But then, I had been forbidden from killing people, so how could I do that?

Throwing myself dramatically down on the bed, I wiggled out of my coat and pushed it to the ground, then kicked my shoes off, letting out a sigh. I wondered what my Sebby was doing. Probably serving tea to someone who didn't deserve his kindness. What time was it? 9:45-ish, maybe? Judging by past experience, that was when "the master" went to bed…and when Sebby would come to bed with me. But, for the first time in a week, I was in bed _alone_. And my body didn't like it one bit. I had so much energy that I was used to being able to _release_ at that time…I couldn't even begin to sleep. Thoughts of him tortured me with no end, making me writhe in my new bed as I tried to think of something else. How could he be so cruel as to just leave me? He must have known that I would miss him; to tell the truth, my body was literally aching for him… Plagued by these wonderful thoughts, with no end in sight, I even tried touching myself (something I'd rarely had to do throughout my entire life)…but it was no use.

Without that devilish smirk, the sarcasm flowing from his lips, the feeling of his hands on my skin…it just wasn't the same. The scariest part was when I started to think that after I'd been with him, I might never be satisfied with anyone else again.

"Ugh," I mumbled to myself, lying half-naked and wanting in that bed. "This…could be a problem."

…

**A/N: Hah! Yes, yes, that was much better. I'm telling you, my odd-numbered chapters are just superior. XD I can't say why, but…it's the truth. And, in case you were wondering, the books I mentioned are all genuine books (excluding ****Goals**** and ****Gods****. I made those up.). And now, on to chapter si—chapter six already? Whoa…how did that happen? It's kind of exciting, though. Ole!**


	6. On the Job

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I hate writing about food…**

**In addition, is it just me, or do Sebastian's…ahem, "affections" for Grell seem to fluctuate with his mood (and/or Ciel's presence)? It's a bit irritating. He needs to make up his damn mind. . And I believe Grell agrees. Maybe he has some great fear of commitment… It wouldn't surprise me, considering he always **_**eats**_** the people who enter into serious relationships with him.**

**I. Hate. The House of Phantomhive. It's. Boring. As. **_**Hell**_**.**

**…**

When I woke up the next morning, it was seven o'clock.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," I cried, scrambling to take a hasty (and very cold) bath before getting dressed and rushing to the Phantomhive manor as fast as I could; it was nearly eight before I got there. Rushing inside with my hair a mess, my clothes disheveled, my glasses askew, I immediately went to searching for Sebastian to apologize. What can I say; my internal alarm clock isn't very strict… I found Sebby in the kitchen, assembling a tea tray which I assumed was for his little master. It also seemed like he was cooking breakfast; what a pampered little brat. "Sebby! I'm so sorry I'm late; I didn't wake up until—"

"Quiet," he ordered. Walking past me with the tray in hand, he shot a heated glance in my direction and added, "Stay." I grew roots; I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to. He left me where I stood, all alone to worry in his absence. He was obviously angry with me… What could I do to make up for that? Well, I could think of a few things, but he probably wouldn't have accepted any of them, considering he had left me alone all night. After what seemed like a very long time, he returned, and I tried to speak to him once more.

"Like I said, I woke up late. I really didn't mean—"

"Stop. I'll decide the punishment for your tardiness later. For now, there are things that need to be done." I watched in admiration as he went to the various dishes baking and cooking, and he finished them all off with ease, creating just one plate and turning to me while holding it. "Take this and serve it to the master. Do you think you can manage that…?"

"Y-yes!" I agreed immediately, eager to make up for showing up late. I took the plate in both hands and walked carefully out into the dining room with it, staring intently at it the entire time.

"Ahem." When I looked up, I found Little Lord Phantomhive sitting at the head of the table, staring at me with one eyebrow raised. In the face of his condescending gaze, I considered dropping the plate on his head…but Sebby probably would've murdered me for that. So instead, I tried to make my expression into something other than hostility and set the plate down carefully in front of him, even forcing myself to curtsey. He didn't seem impressed. "That'll do, now leave." Biting my tongue for silence, I went back to the kitchen to find Sebastian with all the dishes already clean, pulling his jacket back on.

"Ugh, what an insufferable little brat!" I snapped once the door shut behind me. Within a split-second, Sebastian stepped in front of me and slapped me sharply across the face. Not as hard as he had before, but enough to sting and send tears to my eyes.

"To be honest, I'm beginning to grow tired of hearing you constantly berate our master—_your_ master—that way, especially when you can't even handle a simple order such as 'be here at seven o'clock.' While in his presence or mine, you will show him the proper respect, or I will punish you in a way that will _not_ be to your liking. Do I make myself clear?" His eyes met mine and I pouted slightly.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, as to your tardiness. You may apologize if you like." Realizing that I might be able to use that to my advantage, I smiled and stepped in close to him, slipping my arms around his shoulders. As my tongue gently lapped at his neck, I breathed my sincerest apologies over and over again, hoping I could persuade him not to punish me. He stood by through my teasing in silence for a few moments before his hand slid behind my neck…

"Ow, ow, ow…" I said, releasing my hold on him as he pulled me away by my hair. "C-come on, I was just trying to apologize properly!"

"It doesn't matter; you'll have to be disciplined either way."

"Aww, no fair! The only reason I got up late is because I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't sleep because you weren't there to wear me out…" I whined. "It was horrible! Don't you feel different at all?" Releasing my hair, he considered for a moment.

"Now that I think of it, I suppose my night was rather different." I lit up for a brief instant before he continued, "For the first time in over a week, I got a full night's sleep. It felt like I had been relieved of a nagging pain in my neck." His lips were curved in a wicked smirk as he said this, causing me to hang my head sadly.

"I see…" I mumbled, fidgeting with the ends of my hair. So he really _did_ see me as a bother. A pain. An irritation. Maybe even teaching me to work in their household was a burden. There was a moment of silence in which Sebby stared at me, an uncomfortable look coming over his face.

"Honestly, there's no need to get upset; can't you recognize insincerity when you hear it? Stop that," he ordered, grabbing both my hands with both of his so that I couldn't fidget anymore. When I still refused to meet his eyes, he let out a sigh and leaned forward to kiss my ear. Smiling a little at his sudden kindness, I glanced up at him.

"Are you concerned for my feelings?" I purred happily, and he quickly let go of my hands.

"Hardly. You were simply overreacting, and I know you won't accomplish anything if you're pouting…" Although he tried to casually brush the matter off, he still looked slightly uneasy, even blushing just the tiniest bit. He really did feel bad about hurting me! Come to think of it, the last time he'd hurt me like that, he had made up for it quickly. Maybe he really did have a conscience, and it actually cared how I felt! Overjoyed by this discovery, I quickly latched onto his arm, nuzzling happily against his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Sebby. So, what's our next task of the day?" Even working would be fine, as long as I got to be with him. Apparently, he had decided not to argue with me any further, so he led the way out of the kitchen (though he did force me to release his arm). But surprisingly, the room Sebastian led me to was his bedroom…though I certainly wouldn't mind getting to work in there…!

"What's this? Did you decide you need me after all," I asked smoothly, immediately taking up my favorite position: up on his bed in a sexy pose. "What are you waiting for, Sebby? Come and get—ack!" My seduction was interrupted by him grabbing hold of my hair so he could drag me to the bathroom.

"Don't let past experiences make you forget why you're here," he said, undoing my tie and starting on the buttons of my vest. Was it just me, or were his actions sort of contradicting his words? "You are now a servant of the House of Phantomhive. As such, you should at least take _some_ pride in your appearance. To be honest, I was shocked that you even showed up, looking such a mess." He was now unbuttoning my shirt.

"It's not my fault! I told you, I woke up late!" I whined at him. He started to rebutton my shirt, and I was confused for a second before I realized that he was fixing my mismatched buttons. Letting out a disappointed sigh when I accepted that I wasn't getting any, I continued, "And if I had taken the time to look my best as usual, I would've been even later, and you would've been even angrier with me!" After redressing me, he grabbed up a hairbrush and went to work on my frizzing locks; he seemed irritated that they weren't as soft as before.

"It makes sense from one standpoint. But now, you've forced _me_ to take time out of my schedule to help you." I didn't answer, pouting as he was brushing my hair. When he was done (much faster than I could've ever done it), he told me to follow him. He then led me to Little Lord Phantomhive's wardrobe room. "Since you seem to have such an affinity for the master's clothing, you can organize these suits. But—" He grabbed me by my chin and made me look at him. In that room, that brought about a strong surge of déjà vu.—"you are _not_ to put any of them on. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I replied sadly; he had just eliminated most of the fun from the job. But if he was giving an order, I would definitely obey. At least he was letting me do something I would be good at, rather than…I dunno, making me clean the kitchen or…organize books. Treating me to one last smirk, he left me to my task. I sighed once again at being left alone, but steeled my resolve; if I did well with the work he gave me, maybe Sebby would spend the night with me again! So I shrugged my coat up onto my shoulders and tugged my gloves tighter, determination showing through my golden eyes. "All right, let's get to work!" I immediately started sorting through coats and shorts and ties and hats, all in different shades and styles, all adorable. As much as I didn't like the Count Bratface, I had to admit, he had good taste in clothing. Of course, they were already made into outfits…but…I couldn't help it if I thought a certain pair of black shorts went well with a certain red jacket! So…I started rearranging outfits. I was doing him a favor, really.

By the time I had finished my task, the suits were organized by season, and then by color. Each little three-piece ensemble was neatly folded and hung; I was actually pretty proud of myself! It was as I was letting my own coat fall back to my elbows that the door opened and Sebastian came inside. He seemed slightly surprised to see my job done, and done so well. He didn't speak, quickly looking over everything. After his little review, however, he sighed, and I knew I had messed up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…but do you realize that _every_ article of red clothing in this room is now matched with something black?" I blinked at those words, but when I checked…I found that he was right! I must have just been so focused on my hopeful reward for doing well…

"Damn," I swore, starting to take some of them apart. "I'll fix it; don't worry!"

"No, it's fine," he said, pulling me back and shaking his head at me. "They go well together. Besides, I have another job for you; come with me." As he turned to the door, his coattails flared out a little, and I suddenly had an urge to grab onto them as we walked. As I went to take hold of them, though, he was pausing to open the door, so I just wound up grabbing his ass by accident. He stiffened, and I saw his dark eyes go wide; a split-second later, he was cracking his knuckles and blushing slightly while I nursed a lump on the back of my head. Needless to say, I didn't try to touch him again as I followed him back downstairs. We went outside where the sun was shining brightly, and that little blond gardener was there waiting for us, practically standing at attention.

"Finny," Sebastian said, taking a step back. "You know what to do." The kid grinned and saluted my Sebby.

"Right! 'Operation: He Can't Be _Completely_ Useless' is a go!" Without even a little warning, he grabbed the back of my coat and started to drag me away while I struggled to cling to Sebby.

"No! Don't abandon me, Sebas-tian! I'll be good, I promise! Don't make me work out here!" I cried, thrashing against the hold of that boy…but he was shockingly strong! Was he even human?

"I truly am sorry, but I'm afraid I've no use for you in the house right now. So you'll be working with Finny for the moment. Please do your best." He said all this with such a pleasant smile on his face, and I just know he was enjoying seeing me suffer.

"No! Sebas~tian!" I whined as I was literally dragged away, getting grass stains all over my pants and my coat. That bastard. That gorgeous bastard…! How could he leave me outside to work in the heat! Staying out in the sun too long is bad for my complexion! When the little Finny-kid finally released me, I scurried over to a tree to take shelter in the shade.

"Okay! Mr. Sebastian told me to put you to work in the garden so we can figure out what you're good at," the kid said, way too happy to be outside. "So, do _you_ know what you're good at?" He looked at me with those huge eyes of his and I made a moue at him.

"I'm good at lots of things. Gardening just probably isn't one of them," I mumbled. After all, it wasn't like I could show this little boy my _real_ skills…! "Although…" I reached into my pockets and pulled out my little Death Scythe scissors, gazing at them sadly. However, when the gardener boy saw them, he grinned.

"Hey, that's perfect! The roses need to be pruned anyway." Smiling very sweetly, he proceeded to grab me and drag me off to said roses and told me to "have fun!" He then ran off to do his own duties. That wouldn't have been so bad…if half the garden hadn't been comprised of rose bushes. And none of them were in the shade! Despairing my horrible fate, I then remembered what Sebastian had told me: "Please do your best." He expected me to work hard… I couldn't disappoint him! So I started in on my job, carefully cutting away any dead or unruly twigs and tossing them aside. Eventually, I got so hot that I had to take my coat off and hang it on a tree branch, and I pulled my hair back to keep it out of my eyes. As I worked, I started to get the hang of what I was doing, so I went faster and faster. I worked all the way through nearly half the bushes in that huge garden, and when I paused to survey my work…I noticed a trail of white things on the ground. After I bent down to pick one up, a sudden horrified chill ran down my spine. Somehow, in my fervor for getting the job done…I had been "pruning" roses, too! A quick sweep of the hedges I'd already finished showed that there was hardly a speck of white left on them. Oh no! Sebastian would kill me! Immediately starting to panic, I gathered up the little disembodied buds and blooms, trying my hardest to put them back in place. Maybe no one would notice… Yeah…sure…

Sidling carefully away from that disaster area, I continued my work with a little more caution, making sure not to touch anything white…though of course, I had to admit they would look better red. In any case, once I'd _finally_ finished with the roses, I stepped back to look at things and actually felt pretty proud of myself (for the second time that day). I just hoped no one would show up and ruin it for me this time…

"Wow! They look great!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that squeaky voice behind me, and I turned to see Finny surveying the bushes with me. "It looks like that was the right job for you after all. Now wait here." And he left again. Grinning happily at my accomplishment, I took a seat in the grass to rest, since I'd been on my feet for a while now. I then heard a soft mewing sound and looked down to find Sebastian's _girlfriend_, that black cat walking up to me. _She_ probably enjoyed my suffering and having to work, too. Even so, she moved closer and rubbed up against my leg, begging for attention like cats do. After trying to ignore her for a few minutes, I gave up and reached out to pet her…before hearing a soft growl behind me. I barely had time to turn around before I was tackled and pinned to the ground by what turned out to be a man…with silver hair…and a collar as his only clothing!

"Oh my…" I mumbled, blushing darkly. What's more, he leaned in close and sniffed me, only making my insides light on fire with girlish delight. He smelled my hair, and another quiet growl rumbled in his throat; it was all I could do to lie still and not explode from suppressed excitement.

"Pluto!" That was the gardener-boy's voice, and I looked up to see him walking toward us with the chef in tow as well. This _animal_ that had me pinned down immediately left me to run to the kid's side while he apologized to me. "Sorry about that; our pooch here is wary of strangers. He usually only attacks Mr. Sebastian like that, though!"

"Pooch…?" I repeated, sitting up and gazing at my attacker; he was grinning, sitting in the grass, scratching behind his ear… Oh God. I had gotten all worked up like that…over a dog. How embarrassing…

"Well, anyway, you look like you're ready to get to work, so let's go!" That was the chef, and he grabbed my wrist without waiting for an answer, pulling me to my feet and leading me back toward the house.

"W-wait a second! My coat—" I began, glancing back to look for it, but he ignored me.

"It's all right; you won't need it in the kitchen." I let out a sigh and followed him, figuring I could just get it later. Once we reached the kitchen, the chef (Bard, right?) turned to me with a cocky grin on his face. "Finny told you about Sebastian's plan, right? We're supposed to test your skills in each area of the house to find out what you're best at. So right now, you're going to help me make lunch."

"So I'm a kitchen maid now…?" I grumbled. "Great…"

"That's the spirit!" He completely missed the sarcasm and put me to work without hesitation. All I had to do was chop vegetables for a salad. Sounds easy enough, right? That's what I thought, too. And it would've been…if it hadn't been for Mr. Head Chef hovering over my shoulder the whole time telling me I was doing things wrong.

"You'll need to wash those again.

Or, "Are you using the same knife for all of that?" Trying to lord his nonexistent culinary prowess over me… It got irritating pretty quickly. When I finally snapped, I rounded on him and asked what work _he_ was doing. He looked astonished and said, "I'm supervising!" Ugh. Damn that Sebastian…making me work with idiots like these. Speaking of Sebastian, after about half an hour of my trying to work under the chef's "supervision," my beloved and sadistic Sebby entered the kitchen. With only a glance in my direction, he saw how frazzled I was and smirked, going to take something out of the slightly warm oven. It was fish of some kind, and he made quick work of turning my vegetables into a very delicate and pretty salad, topped with two small pieces of that fish in a away that looked very tasty. And of course, it was that brat who would get it; he probably didn't appreciate it at all…

"I'm impressed." I heard Sebastian speak and immediately looked up to see him take a cherry tomato from the plate in front of me. "Something edible came from this kitchen, and it wasn't created by me." With a smirk, he popped the little red thing into the dark warmth of his mouth and winked at me briefly before sweeping out of the room and leaving me blushing like a schoolgirl. Oh, to be that tomato…

"Well, it seems like you're done in here. I'll be right back." Then the chef left the room as well, and I was alone again. Using that brief respite, I redid my hair and adjusted my clothes, struggling to make myself look presentable in case I saw Sebastian again. With all the work I was doing, he was bound to reward me that night! …right? Hopefully. When the chef returned, the maid was with him, and I didn't even try to protest as she led me away. I was taken to another room where we polished silver while she talked to me about the various men of the household. Normally, I would've loved to engage in some gossip, but I was in something of a sour mood at that point. Instead, I just sat there and listened about how Finian is inhumanly strong because of some ordeal he doesn't like to talk about, how Bard isn't a native European, how the little master loves his childish little games, and how Sebastian such a handsome devil. I giggled at that.

"You don't know the half of it…" She then proceeded to tell me all about how amazing "Mr. Sebastian" was, how he could do anything in the world with no trouble, how gorgeous he was, etc. Like I didn't already know all that. But when she started talking about having "feelings" for him, I got fed up and snapped at her to stop; that was the last thing I needed… By the time every piece of silver in the house was polished, all the china was dusted, wiped and put away in cabinets, the banisters were polished, and I was nearing my wit's end, the sky was darkening outside. I managed to sneak away from that maid and went to the kitchen, where Sebastian was busily preparing dinner. Luckily, he was alone there, so I immediately wrapped my arms around his stomach and nuzzled against him while he cooked.

"Be careful," he said. "You'll get burned."

"I wouldn't mind, as long as you kissed it for me," I purred in his ear. "You've been avoiding me all day! It's not fair… The whole reason I wanted to work here was so I could be with you."

"I'm afraid my duties didn't call for any assistance. However, I've heard from the others that you were a great help with the tasks they assigned you," he said casually, adding a bit of water to a pan of something nice-smelling and stirring it. "Although…it was brought to my attention that there was a mishap involving the dog." He glanced at me over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a mishap…it only mishappened for a few seconds… But it doesn't matter! You're changing the subject," I muttered, holding onto him tighter. He sighed and pushed me off, then skillfully grabbed a plate and filled it with small portions of everything he had cooked. As he started to leave the room, he shot a glance at me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Um, okay," I replied, and following him to the kitchen, where the little master was at the table awaiting his dinner. Sebastian served him and flawlessly listed off every dish, then bowed and stepped back. I watched him, then noticed Little Lord Phantomhive staring at me, so I took up a position next to Sebby and tried to look dignified like he did. When the kid returned to his food, Sebastian glanced at me, seeming amused, but remained silent. After the master finished his dinner (making my stomach growl since I hadn't eaten anything all day), he went back up to his office, leaving us alone to clean up.

"If you can finish clearing and re-setting the table in five minutes, I'll have a hot plate waiting for you in the kitchen," Sebastian said as he left the room, and my face lit up. He was so sweet! In a domineering, I'm-Your-Boss kind of way… But that didn't matter! I quickly cleared off the table just like he wanted, and made it nice and tidy for the next morning before bringing the dishes back to the kitchen. True to his word, Sebastian had made me a plate every bit as grand as his little master's, and I had to hug him and kiss his cheek before starting in on it. As expected, everything he'd cooked was delicious; my Sebby was magnificent…

"It seems you've been working hard all day," he said as he washed the dishes I had brought back. "I appreciate that. You can leave now, if you like."

"What? Leave?" I cried, looking up at him sadly. "You mean…you don't want to be with me tonight, either…?" Even after I'd worked so hard, and he'd even admitted it! Was he doing it on purpose just to hurt me?

"You must be tired. Besides, I have work to do tonight. You should go and get some rest." He stepped over to me kissed my lips gently. "And be here at seven tomorrow morning." The look on his face showed that he was completely serious, and he didn't seem bothered at all by letting me go.

"Okay," I said quietly, and left the room without another word. I just wished he would make up his mind already whether he cared about me or not. As I began to leave, I remembered that my coat was still out in the garden, so I went that way instead, still brooding over Sebastian. He had seemed so happy when his master had taken me in, and yet…he'd left me alone the night before. He'd only seen me for a few minutes that day…and now he was telling me he didn't want to be with me that night, either? It didn't make any sense! But I guess he didn't want me to understand him… Once I'd retrieved my coat and put it back on, I took my hair down and left the manor.

"Why, milady, fancy seeing you here." A soft and creeping voice met my ears when I was almost off the grounds, and a shiver ran up my spine. I recognized both that voice and that shiver.

"Undertaker?" He was there for some reason, with his hearse and everything. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hmm, I plan to do a bit of…work tonight," he said with a smirk. "I thought you might like to join me."

"Work? Like…Reaper work?" I asked, brightening, and he nodded. "I'd love to! …although…it won't be as much fun with these things…" I gazed in loathing down at my little scissors

"Easily remedied." I looked up at him in confusion to see him rummaging in the back of his hearse for something. "Ah." When he found what he was looking for, he lifted it easily out and—it was my special Death Scythe! The beautiful red one that made such beautiful noises and tore through things so nicely!

"Where did you get it?" I cried as he handed it over. Snuggling my beloved toy in my arms, I continued, "I thought Will confiscated it!"

"Well…there is a catch to tonight's little outing…" he said, thoughtfully running one finger over his lower lip.

"A catch? What do you mean?" I didn't have to wonder for long, as the answer to my question stepped out from behind the hearse and my eyes widened. "William!"

**…**

**A/N: Three meals. I hate it. *headdesk* Ah, my first "to be continue" style chapter ending. ^_^ I don't usually do those, but this chapter was getting really long, and there's still lots more to happen tonight! But hey, the good news is this: I already know what's going to happen in chapter 7! So it shouldn't take nearly as long to update. Please don't kill me. ^^'**


	7. Ladies in their Sensitivities

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: So, for reasons that no one understands, the Undertaker seems to be the only one who refers to Grell as a woman. And…I really do feel bad for poor Will. .**

…

"Of course," Will said, adjusting his glasses. He wasn't looking at me. "Someone has to be here to watch over you and make sure you don't misuse that power again. Don't worry, I won't be doing any reaping myself. You'll hardly notice I'm there…" He was stoic and serious as always, but something in his voice told me he wasn't exactly happy.

"Um, all right…" I mumbled as an awkward air settled on the scene. It didn't last long, though, as the Undertaker climbed up onto the driver's seat of his hearse and held his hand out to me.

"Your chariot, milady." We rode in silence out to London and I stared up at the sky, thinking of things that only made me sad. Stupid Sebby, being mean to me…and now Will was there to make me feel even worse. Did he want me back? What would I do if he tried something again? With Sebastian acting the way he was, would I have the will to tell him no? I let out a heavy sigh and glanced over at William only to find him gazing at me wordlessly. When our eyes met, he stiffened, his cheeks flushed, and he immediately turned away from me. I wanted to say something to him, to apologize for just leaving with no warning, but…what could I say? When we reached the darkened streets of London, the Undertaker drew his hearse back up to his little morgue and took from it a magnificent Death Scythe like none I'd ever seen. Sure, it was a little old-fashioned, but it suited him nicely. He glanced at William, smirking as he led the way through an alley. "Mr. Spears…? Our first stop, if you please."

"Judith Dunstan, age 29. She'll be in the hotel the next street over, on the top floor. And…she's expecting us," Will said in a soft and business-like tone.

"Expecting us?" the Undertaker replied, glancing back at Will through his hair. "So she's that kind… How lovely." While I tried to figure out what "that kind" was, he led us down dirty alleyways in the darkness, the three of us practically a little street gang out for blood. So we reached the hotel that William mentioned and I looked upward to the top floor.

"So…" I muttered. "How…are we getting in?" I turned to my companions for an answer, but found them both missing; they had already gotten to the top of an adjoining building and were gazing down at me, waiting for me to join them. Once I'd managed to climb up (as gracefully as possible), we ascended quickly to the top of the hotel, thanks to Will's analyzing eyes and knowledge of English architecture. I certainly wouldn't have known we could climb up the wall that easily… The highest floor consisted of only one suite, and we found all the windows open, curtains fluttering gently in the breeze. Maybe this girl really was expecting us…and she wanted her death to be dramatic and beautiful. I could definitely do that.

"Hmm, how nice to make these preparations for us…" my silver-haired companion remarked, pushing his hat slightly up as he surveyed the room. The smirk on his lips was a little unnerving, even for me, but he certainly looked like a Reaper, and I liked that. I glanced down to see what he was talking about and found that the room had been thoroughly trashed; there were smashed glasses, broken vases, torn bed sheets, overturned furniture.

"You think she did this herself?" I muttered, nudging a ripped sheet on the floor; it was spattered with blood… "Maybe there really was some sort of struggle."

"Hm, I don't think so," he answered. Without any more explanation, he wandered past me, going into the bedroom while I followed, with Will behind me. Out on the balcony in the bedroom, we found a girl who fit Will's profile standing there under the stars and looking down into the dark streets.

"Who are you…?" she asked quietly, not looking at us.

"I think you know," the Undertaker replied, still smirking; he seemed really excited about this. "Haven't you been awaiting this night for some time now?"

"But…I'm not ready yet." She turned to face us, revealing tears streaming down her face and a vivid red stain on her thin nightgown.

"Oh yeah? It looks like you've been trying to take care of it yourself," I pointed out, indicating the life bleeding out of a wound in her midriff. She was even holding the instrument used to make it: a small kitchen knife. The blade was still stained with her color, only making me excited to see more of it. For some reason, she didn't look or sound like she was in pain, but that question was easily answered by a near-empty bottle of wine sitting on the floor.

"No…" she mumbled incoherently, glancing down at her own wound. She seemed very out of touch with reality. Drunk. Ew. "I just wanted to see what it was like. Is that why you're here…?

"We're here because it's 'your time,' sweetie," I informed her, leaning on my Death Scythe and pointing at her. "Nothing you could do to cause it, certainly nothing you can do to get out of it. You may as well accept it; that'll make things easier for all of us."

"But…" She wandered forward, clutching her knife tighter, her eyes unfocused. "I can't… I can't do that!" Suddenly her voice rose to a panicked shriek and she leapt at me; I barely had time to realize what had happened before the Undertaker had easily pulled her off me and my arm was dripping my own redness to the white tile floor. It didn't really hurt…for the first few seconds.

"Damn it!" I snapped, clutching at my arm as it bled and stung. I hated it when humans fought! Why couldn't they just understand that there's no escaping death?

"I believe that's our cue," the Undertaker said, holding the girl's arms behind her back while she struggled against him. "Milady, if you would?"

"Tch. Gladly." Disregarding the blood, I cranked up my Death Scythe and reveled in its sound before pointing it directly at our target. "After all, I am a servant of _death_." Then my toy's blade ripped through her with about as much resistance as butter gives a hot knife, and that gorgeous crimson flowed out even more, pouring a morbid and wonderful river to the floor. The stream flowed outward and mixed with my own spilt scarlet, delighting me with the different shades. I let out a pleased sigh and smiled. "Beautiful."

"You let yourself be injured," Will pointed out, stepping closer to me and pulling a roll of gauze from nowhere; of course, he would be prepared for anything. That's the kind of person he was. The Undertaker wrote down the details of that girl's death in Will's report while he carefully bandaged my arm, eyes down. "Has it been so long since you did any legitimate reaping? You were careless and inattentive."

"Sorry," I mumbled, watching him as he worked. That bitch had gotten blood all over my shirt! There was no way to get blood out of white clothing; trust me, I've tried. Suddenly, William looked up at me from his task, gazing into my eyes over his glasses and causing my face to flush a little; Will had this certain no-nonsense look that he only used on me, and it always made me turn red like that.

"Just be more careful next time," he advised, letting me go and adjusting his glasses before taking his record back from the Undertaker like nothing had happened. "Our next targets are Edmund and Stella Porter, ages 44 and 37." He was so cool about the whole thing… Either he didn't miss me after all, or he was just too professional to let it interfere with our work. Either way, it made it a little easier to be around him and act the way I normally would. We made our way toward our next target, this poor little couple who lived at the very edge of the town in a tiny, rundown house. He tried to protect her, which was a little cute in a futile and pointless kind of way. When they were both dead and Will was marking down the experience in his report, the Undertaker mentioned that I hadn't said anything about Sebby yet. Now whether he really cared or just wanted to see William's reaction, I couldn't be sure. Either way, Sebastian was being so mean…and I couldn't talk to anyone else about it…so, trying to be discreet for Will's sake, I started to talk. On our way deeper into the city, I said how I'd been found out by Little Lord Phantomhive. As we walked, I told my silver-haired confidant about my brilliant idea to work in their house, and how it had backfired when Sebby put me to work for real. Then I mentioned how he had left me alone the night before, and how much it had affected me, all the while ignoring the dull throbbing in my arm.

After pausing to hear my Death Scythe roar through the night and take another life, I said, "And today, he hardly spoke to me at all! We saw each other for a little while this morning…and he was sweet then…but I just can't tell what's going through that head of his! He sent me home early, like he didn't want to be with me tonight…"

"Hmm… It sounds—"

"It sounds like he doesn't much care whether you're there or not." William surprised both of us by speaking, and I glanced up at him. It was so silent for a few seconds that I could hear blood dripping from my Death Scythe to the ground, and Will adjusted his glasses calmly. "The way you put it, he doesn't seem terribly interested in your presence one way or the other." Even though I had thought that countless times myself, it still hurt hearing it said out loud…

"Well, maybe… But I can't be sure if that's how he feels or not. Since he won't tell me, I don't know."

"So you're just _hoping_ that isn't how he feels?" Will replied, marking down the life I had just taken without looking at me. "You're _assuming_ he cares? That seems a rather dangerous assumption to make, considering what you're offering up for his supposed feelings." Irritated for some reason, I turned away from him.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business."

"Tch. Is that what you'd rather have? Something detached and doubtful? Is it safer that way? You can have your cheap thrills with no threat of being 'tied-down'?" he muttered, lighting a fire in my chest; without a second of hesitation, I rounded on him and bristled.

"Shut up, Will! You don't know anything about the situation!" I growled, my fist clenching tighter around the handle of my weapon as I took a step closer to tell him off. "How I feel, or how he feels—"

"When will you give up this ridiculous hope of yours and accept that he _doesn't_ feel?" William snapped, as impassioned as he ever was. Much to my surprise, he grabbed hold of my coat and held onto me tightly with his eyes locked on mine. "Do you prefer being neglected and mistreated? Would you rather have someone who doesn't care for you? Explain to me what makes him so much better than—" He stopped there, blinking in shock at his own words, and we stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before he let me go. Suddenly, there was a pit in my stomach and I felt a little cold. He really did miss me. And, I realized, the way I had left him wasn't really fair. For the longest time, I was happy being with him…then after just a few months, I found something new and moved on without so much as a good-bye.

"I think…I'll call it a night," I said awkwardly. "I do have to work in the morning. If I'm not there by seven, Sebby—" I cut myself off and cursed in my head for mentioning him.

"That's fine. Take that for now," Will said, gesturing to my Death Scythe but not looking in my direction at all. "But rest assured that if you misuse it again, I'll be back to confiscate it."

"Umm, yeah…" As I started to walk away, I saw the Undertaker grinning darkly under the shadow of his hair, and I wondered if he had planned out that little confrontation. Maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for.

Walking back to my former mistress' home, I let out a heavy sigh. Sebastian, William, Undertaker…men were such a source of grief in my life…even miniature ones like Count Phantomhive. And now, for the first time in a long time, I actually regretted something I'd done; it was obvious that William had been hurt by my actions, and I didn't know of anything I could do to fix it. And why did I leave him in the first place? "Cheap thrills," as he'd put it? Sebastian… So far, it seemed all I'd gotten from him was sex. But surely that wasn't all I wanted. If that were the case, it wouldn't matter to me that he didn't want to show me affection. If that were the case, I wouldn't care about working with him or seeing him any time other than at night. Right? For whatever reason, I really did care. That's why I wanted to be near him as much as possible. That's why it hurt when he couldn't respond to my "I love you." There was another question: was I really in love with him? I had only known him for—

My train of thought came screeching to a halt when I reached my current home and found Sebastian, the very object of my worries standing outside the door, checking his watch. When he noticed my presence, he smirked slightly, and I couldn't even respond until I reached him.

"Sebby, what…what are you doing here?" I managed, struggling between confusion, dismay and delight.

"You sound unhappy to see me. You seemed upset when you left the manor earlier; considering I had nothing better to do, I thought I might make sure you hadn't tried to commit suicide again," he said nonchalantly. "Where have you been?"

"Out," I mumbled vaguely, unable to meet his eyes. "Well, here I am, alive and just fine. Was there…something else you wanted…?" Without realizing it, I took a step closer.

"Hm. Since I'm already here, I suppose I could make up for leaving you alone last night," he said, taking my hand and gently kissing my fingers through my gloves. "That is, if you'll have me."

"O-oh my," I breathed, blushing. "But what about your little master?" Why did those words leave my mouth? Ew…

"He's asleep, and inept as the others may be as servants, they could serve well as guardians in my absence. I can return to the manor later tonight without anyone noticing that I was gone. Unless of course, you don't _want_ me to stay…" He started to release my hand, but I immediately grabbed his, making my arm twinge slightly again.

"No," I said, tugging on his sleeve. "Come inside."

"Hmph. If you insist," he replied with a smirk. We stepped into the darkness of the house and I reached for the lights, but Sebastian pulled my hand back. "We won't be in here for long. Lead the way." His fingers curled around mine and my breath caught in my throat; I didn't waste a second in excitedly leading him through the house and to my bedroom. I set my Death Scythe aside and turned on a lamp, joining him next to the bed. With that smirk still on his lips, he slid my coat to the ground, but stopped when he saw my injured arm.

"What happened to you?" he asked, taking hold of it and pushing my sleeve up so he could see.

"Nothing. I mean, this girl with a knife… We were out reaping and—"

"'We'?" he asked, glancing sharply up into my eyes. If he didn't care about me, why did he seem so jealous?

"Me, Undertaker…Will…" I mumbled, knowing that he wouldn't like that part.

"I see," he said tersely, obviously unhappy.

"Please don't be mad," I said, turning his face upward toward mine and kissing his lips. "Nothing happened. It was just business." Yeah, right… Staring at me for a moment, he frowned.

"You sound unhappy. Are you _sure_ nothing happened?" He could just read me like a book.

"Yes. It was…" I stopped when I remembered that he'd told me not to lie to him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I shook my head. "Nothing important. We just talked about some things. But right now, I have better things to think about." I moved to wrap my arms around his shoulder, but flinched slightly at the pain in my arm.

"Whoever wrapped this did a poor job," Sebastian told me, beginning to unwrap my blood-stained bindings. "Was it you?"

"No. William did it…" His hands paused for a split-second before continuing their work. Without a word, he brought my arm up to his lips and surprised me by beginning to kiss and lick my wound, cleaning up any blood that was left. "Se…bastian…" Just watching him do that, feeling the hot wetness of his tongue soothing away any lingering pain, I couldn't help but blush. When he finally released me, our gazes met and I saw that his eyes had turned shockingly bright pink, the pupils turned to slits like a snake…or maybe like a demon. Then he pulled me close and swiftly resumed undressing me, stripping clothing one piece at a time while speaking in my ear.

"My, my, who could've predicted this…" he whispered, keeping me spellbound while his hands worked. "Would you like to know something interesting, Reaper? Blood is the closest one can come to the taste of a soul. Depending on the individual, variations and differences in flavor occur. Some are drastic, while others are more subtle. It may be because you're not human, but…I've never tasted anything like you." Those words just made me blush darker; in a dark and dangerous sort of way, that was such a sweet thing to say.

"R-really…?" I managed as his fingers deftly unbuttoned my pants and began to slip them off.

"That's right. This bold and intense flavor…hot and sweet and even a bit sharp. Such a complex mixture of different sensations on my tongue," he breathed that part in my ear and I let out an involuntary moan, causing his smirk to widen. "Certainly unlike any human. I may have to _devour_ _you_ right now…" He pushed me down onto the bed on my back after these words, and went to stripping himself; once he was down to his underwear, he joined me and finally kissed me that way I'd been hoping for since the night before. Letting a sigh transfer from my lips to his, I slipped my arms around his neck and held him closer…but I had to break away when his hand wandered down to my hips and between my legs.

"Ah…Sebastian," I muttered breathlessly. "Th-that's…"

"Tell me," he said casually as his hand teased me through my underwear. "Has anyone every tasted this part of you?" My breathing stopped briefly at that question and I shut my eyes tightly, shaking my head.

"I-I'm…usually the one who does things like that," I explained, unable to even look at him while he was manipulating my body that way. "Nnh, Sebastian…"

"Hm. Well then, I suppose it's my privilege to be the first to give you that experience." He seemed to be taking his time, though, as his mouth was focusing on my chest. Pinching one sensitive nub between two fingers, he captured the other in his lips and sucked on it gently to pull a sigh from my lips. That sigh became a quiet gasp as he caught that nub between his teeth and quickly flickered his tongue over it, forcing my back to arch against him once more. Satisfied with that much, he moved back and leaned down to lick along my hips, trailing across the hem of my underwear before hooking his fingers in the top of them and working them down so slowly it was torture. Then they were off and his hand was wrapping gently around me, teasing me so that I couldn't breathe without moaning. He seemed pleased to see me that way, and after a few moments, he leaned down to use his tongue for and against me.

"Hh!" My eyes snapped open wide at that kind of heat in such a sensitive place; without meaning to, I rolled my head back and moaned loudly for him, my hands immediately going to comb through his hair. "Oh my…Sebb~y…!" He just laughed softly at my exclamations and kept that wet mouth of his working, amazing me with skills of his own. What amazing hidden talents he'd been keeping from me…! Tugging gently on his dark locks, I whined his name once again when his mouth covered me. Oh, it was wet and tight and just _so_ damn good…! And he was so sweet for giving it to me… He started to move, the walls of his mouth rubbing against my skin, his tongue rubbing me all over, and my body was way too hot.

"S-Sebastian…if you keep doing that, I…" I trailed off, embarrassed at how quickly he had gotten me so excited. My hips wanted to buck, but I knew from experience that if they did, it would hurt and bother him, so I struggled to keep them still, twitching slightly with every sharp movement of his head. My mind was clouding over with lust and steam; I couldn't focus. Any second now, I would…I would… "Aah…Sebas—tian…I…aah!" I cried out in pleasure as he pushed me over the edge, my very loud moans echoing off the walls. It was so good I couldn't see straight…and when I came back to myself, I was still blushing, and Sebastian's mouth was cleaning me up; I even saw him swallow and it got me hot all over again.

"Why do you look so surprised?" he asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes without looking at me. "I _am_ a butler. My duty is to clean up messes, and this was—" I didn't wait to hear the whole statement before pouncing on him and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Oh, Sebby…" I purred when we finally separated. "You are _so_ sweet… You should let me make it up to you…"

"You will, but not in the way you're thinking," he said, raising two fingers to my mouth and watching me expectantly. Glad to be given something I knew how to handle, I immediate took those fingers in my mouth and sucked on them, soaking them while Sebby pushed them in and out of my mouth; for some reason, having my mouth full felt nice, too…especially when it was him filling it. He pulled his fingers away, and I thought I was done, but a second later, he had pushed my mouth open once more and slide three fingers in, making me blush as he took control so aggressively. Ah, but that was just one thing I loved about him… Once those three digits were completely wet, he had me sit up on my knees and reached down to force two inside.

"Ah! It hurts," I gasped, trying to make myself relax while I held onto his shoulders. "C-can't I lie down or something?"

"No. This is how you'll be doing it, so this is how you should be prepared," he informed me, sending a warm shiver from my stomach outward. His third fingers slid its way inside and I hissed quietly in pain, leaning my head on his shoulder while he moved those digits deeper and then pulled them back, helping me to adjust to what would come next. Finally, he finished and removed his fingers, lying on his back but sitting up against the pillows. He then took my hand and pulled me close so I was kneeling over him; I could practically feel the heat from his skin, and it drove me crazy… He held my hips to guide me, pulling me down a bit. "Now, like this. Show me what you can do."

"Mm…okay," I agreed, nodding and seating myself with his help. It was a little different from that position, but still just as completely fulfilling, and I let out a blissful moan once I was sitting, squirming and wiggling to try to make it easier. "Ah…Sebastian…"

"Now, now," he said quietly, rubbing his thumbs on my hips. "Don't disappoint me."

"Nnh…I-I won't," I promised, setting my hands on his stomach and starting to move. My hips grinding against his, I couldn't keep myself from moaning again and again; it just felt so nice, especially when I had been denied the night before. My demonic darling's hands helped me move, pushing me in the right direction, but his hips stayed completely still so I had to do practically all the work. "Um…Sebby…? Y-you know…you're stronger than I am. This would be easier if you would…help me…"

"Yes, I know," he replied thoughtfully. "If you can give me a bit more motivation, perhaps I'll help out." Ouch. So was he not enjoying himself at all? Was all my squirming and making a fool of myself only benefiting me? How embarrassing… But what could I do to make it better for him? Trying to think of something, I kissed his neck over and over, licking my way upward to suck on his earlobe. He let out a soft breath and let me do it, but still wouldn't move. Damn. I pulled away to search for something else, and fast, when I noticed the red still bloomed on my arm. My eyes fixed on the wound there and the wheels in my head turned. Maybe it wasn't quite the safest thing to do…but if it would break that damned unruffled façade of his, I was willing to try it! With only slight hesitation, I lifted my arm and bit down on it, my sharp teeth easily breaking the skin and making me bleed as I whimpered in pain. Then, red-faced and hoping this would work, I offered Sebastian my arm. His expression showed how shocked he was that I would resort to something like that, but his mouth quickly curved into the wicked grin I had come to love.

"Well, now you're using your imagination," he said with a smirk, taking hold of my arm and covering the wound with his mouth. I watched him clean the mark I had made, and his tongue lapped up the blood I had spilt. "Mmh…" For once, a moan escaped _his_ mouth, and I was delighted that just the taste of me could affect him so. Taking advantage of his distraction, I started moving my hips again, pushing up and down and feeling my own muscles tighten and relax as I did. Sebastian seemed to forget himself, and he released my arm, grabbing hold of my hips to make me move faster. Even as the friction sped up and got hotter, he still wasn't satisfied, and he laid back so he could use his own hips, moving harder and harder against me.

"Ah…aah, Sebas…nn…" I breathed, laying my hands on his chest to keep myself grinding and moving against him. He didn't speak, his eyes closed in apparent concentration, but he sighed very quietly and sped up his movement even more, making it harder for me to handle. "Haa, haa, Sebby, you're—hh—doing it so hard…"

"Tch," he growled in frustration, eyes snapping open to stare up at me coldly. Within seconds, he overtook me and shoved me down on my back, ravaging my mouth with his and starting up his too-fast, too-hard rhythm once more. "Is this easier? It seems I overestimated your abilities… Can you at least take it this way?" The look in his glowing eyes was so disdainful that I actually felt bad…

"Yes," I gasped, holding onto his shoulders. "God, yes, I can—aah—if you give it to me…"

"Hmph. There's a good boy," he smirked, slipping one hand under my thigh and pushing my leg up, to make things a lot tighter down there. In turn, my moans and cries grew louder (since I didn't have to silence myself, for once). He laughed at my reactions once more and spoke into my ear. "Such a pleasant sound. This body has so much sensory appeal, all at once: a dulcet voice, a striking shape, an incomparable taste…along with the feeling of being so hot and tight on the inside." Oh my…saying those things when we were in a position like that…I could hardly stand it.

"Sebastian," I managed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to hold him tighter against me. "You…nnh, you're so wonderful, saying all that. Do you really mean it, or—aah!" My sentence cut off in a loud cry of pleasure as he thrust hard against the sweet spot deep inside me, turning me into a nothing more than a quivering, Reaper-shaped plaything for him to use however he wanted.

"Stop talking. Use that voice in a different way," he ordered, now hitting that spot with every quick thrust, and I moaned out my delight each time, feeling my body flood with heat while I held onto him for dear life.

"Mmh—Sebby—oh," I managed, keeping my eyes shut and leaning my head back, just trying to figure out some way to survive his treatment. "I'm—so close…!"

"So soon? I suppose that's to be expected." Not responding to my otherwise, he reached down with his free hand and held onto the base of me; I thought for a second that he would be nice and help me get there, but as he continued to move and heat continued to build in my stomach, it became apparent that he was being anything but nice.

"Se-Sebastian," I gasped breathlessly. "Why…I can't…haa…!"

"Try not to worry yourself; I plan to let you soon enough," he told me, exertion becoming slowly evident in his voice. "Mmh, it shouldn't be too long." I started to protest, but he leaned down and kissed my mouth savagely, keeping me from speaking. My body was screaming and burning for release, writhing beneath him and trying to get what I needed, but he ignored me until he was ready. Then he thrust into me one last time, moaning in my ear and coming a split-second before he moved his hand and let the heat built up in my hips escape. I practically screamed from all those different feelings put together, and sometime while I was out of my head, he collapsed next to me, his panting just as hard as mine.

"Haa…haa…Sebas…tian…" I managed, unable to clear my mind and think properly. I was sure I would have trouble walking in the morning, too. When he didn't answer, I glanced over to see him lying there on his back with a hand over his face, his breathing beginning to calm, so I tried again. "Sebby?" When he looked up at me, his eyes had returned to their usual color, and he seemed much calmer. He blinked and sat up, surveying my exhausted body thoughtfully.

"Hm. Perhaps I exposed you to that a little too soon," he muttered, brushing his hair back and beginning to gather his clothing.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" I asked.

"When I tasted your blood… I suppose it was foolish of me. You simply saw a somewhat less restrained side of me. I'm sure I was a bit less kind than usual." As he redressed, he paused and glanced back at me as I lay there staring at him in confusion. "I…I apologize."

"Wh-what…? Why?" I asked, moving a little closer. "I didn't mind that much. You…said some very sweet things."

"Oh…?" he replied reservedly, pulling his shirt on and doing up the buttons.

"Don't you remember?" Forcing myself up into a sitting position, I grabbed his arm to make him pay attention to me. "You said it yourself!"

"To a certain extent. I'll admit that anything you heard me say was the truth, uninhibited by the sense of propriety I affect as a butler. However, I had little control over what passed my lips," he informed me. "And little recollection as well." At those words, I let his hand slip from mine, and he sighed quietly, moving closer. His fingers gently rubbed my cheek and I moved into his touch without meaning to. "Forgive me… It's obvious that you weren't ready to see that aspect of me. I was selfish."

"I don't mind," I told him., and his eyebrows lifted in surprised. "I really don't. I want to be with you…and that means _all_ of you. Although, hopefully you'll be a little nicer next time." I laughed at that, and he smiled. Slipping one hand behind my neck, he pulled me close for a kiss that was much softer than the ones he'd given earlier.

"Don't injure yourself again, and I can promise to be nicer." He then continued to dress while I lay there on my back, talking to him about the reaping I had done earlier, and how it had fulfilled my longing for taking some lives, so maybe I could focus on work at the manor a little better. Once he was fully-clothed, looking as though our little incident had never happened, he stood and glanced down at me. I probably looked a mess (again) with my hair strewn out around me and the wounds on my arm (though they would be gone by morning); Sebastian sighed as he leaned down to kiss me good-bye. "Get some rest. And be at the manor by eight."

"Eight? But I thought you said—"

"I know," he replied as he walked to the door, glancing back at me with a smile on his lips. "But I think you've earned an extra hour of sleep."

…

**A/N: "Kore demo shitsuji DEATH!" …I felt like "servant" made more sense than "butler," in that context. **

**Now be honest with me…was the sex bad? I'm so afraid it was bad… =[ I think Sebastian was super OOC… I was also exceedingly uncomfortable writing oral from Grell's p.o.v; could you tell? He wanted to make it much more detailed, and I was afraid it might end up being…awkward to read, so it was just short and bad instead.**

**Two more chapters, similar to the last update…but it took much longer this time…and now all my readers hate me. *headdesk* Well…hopefully, I can think of something new and magnificent for chapter 8! Please stay with me!**


	8. The Toils and Rewards of Loving a Demon

**Chapter 8  
**

**A/N: TT_TT It makes me so upset when people hate Will after reading this. I love Will. I feel sad for Will. Grell just up and left him with no warning, and he didn't even do anything wrong! Poor Will. I still love him, even if that redheaded whore doesn't… Have you heard the man sing? He's magnificent…!  
In my original plan, Grell was supposed to have a Reaper girlfriend. Not like, a romantic interest, but a gal pal, y'know? Her name is Jazzy. But then…nobody likes OCs. . So it seems the Undertaker has come to fill that position. XD  
It's so hard for me to write "Death Scythe" every time. I just wanna freakin' write "CHAINSAW" already…  
Also, I truly apologize for my very action-oriented writing style. =/ Whenever someone isn't talking or Grell isn't thinking, it's always "He did this, while doing this, as I did this." DX I'm so bad… There's just so much going on! It's difficult to say it all without getting monotonous and irritating…but I don't want to leave anything out! Maybe I get monotonous in my effort to avoid monotony? DX These author's notes are **_**way**_** too long…**

…

"Wake up, little master. It's time to start your day." The curtains were quickly pulled back, flooding the room with light and blinding the poor boy for a moment.

"Wh-what…? Sebastian…?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, seeming a little disoriented.

"Not exactly," I giggled. "He told me to wake you, and I've brought your morning tea as well." I was still amazed that Sebby had trusted me with something so important!

"You…?" he muttered, looking at me severely. Without his eye patch, I could see Sebby's mark, that pentagram in his right eye. "Are you going to dress me as well? Are you up to a task like that…?"

"Hmph. Consider who you're talking to," I replied, carefully pouring a cup of tea the way Sebastian had shown me. The little lord sat up and I handed him the cup; for a few seconds, he just held it and stared at it appraisingly. "I certainly know more about your wardrobe than Sebastian does. I even picked out your clothes myself."

"I see," he mumbled, finally taking a sip of his tea. Watching in silent anticipation, I waited for a response, but all he said was, "Hm." He was surprisingly cooperative as I coaxed him out of bed, and I freaked out a little in my mind when I had to undress him. However, my maternal instincts quickly took over and it was like dressing my own child. …I'm sure thinking of it that way is wrong somehow, but it helped me get through it. The little master suffered through all of it; he had come to trust me a bit more over the past few weeks, though of course, he still called Sebastian when he needed something done. After working in the Phantomhive manor for around four weeks, I'm proud to say I was actually becoming a decent servant! But maybe that's just because my wonderful Sebby was such a magnificent tutor…

I handed the little master his cane and swept a quick curtsey before hurrying back downstairs to find my darling in the kitchen (as he always was around that time of day).

"Sebastian! It went so well; he didn't yell at me or kick me out or anything! It was sort of weird seeing him almost naked, but I got over it pretty easily," I said, clinging to my Sebby's arm as he tidied up the kitchen and finished making the little master's plate. He smiled but didn't answer, so I pouted at him. "Sebb~y! I've been doing so well; praise me…!" I held onto his hand shook it quickly back and forth, just trying to get his attention. After a second, I realized that he had stopped and was just staring at me. Mumbling sheepishly, I squeezed his hand once, and he shook his head.

"You _have_ been doing well," he admitted. He reached up with the hand that I wasn't holding and gently brushed my cheek. He was even almost-smiling. How adorable! "Without you here, my work load would be much greater…so thank you for your help." Ah…!

"Oh, Sebas-tian! You're so sweet! I'm glad to help you any way I can," I squealed, nuzzling against his arm.

"In that case," he said, holding up the little master's breakfast plate. I grinned and took it from him, sweeping into the dining room. Having seen Sebastian do it so many times, I set the plate down in front of the already-seated little lord; I even managed to name off each individual item…though I had trouble remembering one dish. That kid just smirked at my difficulty. I think he enjoyed seeing his servants suffer; he certainly loved teasing my poor Sebby to no end. I couldn't understand why he would put up with all that. My only conclusion was that souls must have been delicious…

Anyway, I left him to his breakfast and went back to the kitchen to find it empty…except for that Tanaka sitting in a corner drinking tea. Well, _he_ wouldn't do me any good.

"Se~bby…!" I called, stepping out into the entrance hall. "If you don't give me a jo~b, I can't do any wo~rk!"

"Ahem." I looked up to find him at the top of the stairs. "I'd like you to wait on the young master until he's finished his meal. He should then go to his office to take care of his work for the day. I warn you, he'll try to avoid that. However, once he's gone to work, you can join me in the study." As he said this, his lips were curved very slightly, showing that he might want to do something more than just straighten up books…

"O-okay!" I agreed immediately, lighting up and squirming in girlish excitement. I then left to stay at the little master's side, mentally wiling him to eat faster. He seemed to mistake my impatience for agitation, because he threw me a sidelong glance.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, sounding rather uninterested. "Did Sebastian reject you again?" I saw the smirk on his lips and chose not to speak. "Are you still pursuing him? Or have you realized that he won't fall to your…advances?" I had to suppress a snicker; if only he knew! Of course, my better judgment told me to keep my mouth shut, but I ignored it.

"Oh, you never know," I said secretively. "He might be a little more susceptible to a woman's charms than you realize."

"No," he replied, surprising me. "He's not that type of person. Even after having him for three years, he's never shown any sign of being interested in…things like that." He paused and took one more bite before making a face and pushing his plate away. "I'm finished; take this away." As I stepped forward to clear his plate, I struggled to keep my face from showing my shock.

Was that kid…in love with Sebastian? Sebby had mentioned that he's asked for a kiss before…and he was always toying with Sebastian, more than most people would do to their butler… And then, when he talked about Sebby's disinterest in "things like that," he had seemed so sad.

And now I felt sick. That _kid_ wanted my Sebby…? And if he ever wanted it badly enough, he could _order_ him to… I nearly gagged just thinking about it.

"Little master," I muttered when I came back from the kitchen. "It's time to go to your office and work now…" He made a scoff noise and stood.

"I can do that later. I want to go into town."

"You could go after you finish your work," I offered, treating him like the child he was. He frowned for a moment before countering with something else.

"If you'll go and get Sebastian now, I'll let you go shopping with us." Ee! "I'll even let you pick out an outfit for me." Eee! How exciting! I would get to dress him up, just like having my own little boy! This kid definitely knew how to manipulate me…

"B-but…if you finish your work first, you won't have to worry about it when you get back," I managed.

"Tch. Fine," he growled, striding past me. I made sure to follow him all the way to his office to make sure he started working. I then went to the study, still feeling pretty uncomfortable. Maybe I could talk to Sebby about it and he would make me feel better…

"That took longer than expected," he said as I entered the room. Without hesitation, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, attacking my neck while I tried to speak.

"Mm—Sebastian, w-wait," I gasped. He did no such thing; in fact, his hands were already creeping under my coat. "Ah! I have to talk to you about something—!"

"There are many far more interesting things to do with our mouths." To demonstrate, he kissed the breath out of me, causing me to practically melt in his arms. When he finally released me, I was left clinging to his shoulders and panting. "So easily distracted. If you can still speak under pressure, I'll listen." His hands roamed down my back to my hips, but he didn't try to capture my mouth.

"Nh…S-Sebby… Did you know that—ah…that your…" I trailed off as his tongue teased my earlobe; he was being so nice! I almost didn't want to ruin it. Then my mind was assaulted by the thought of that kid ordering my Sebby to do…things, and I had to push him away. "Sebastian! Is your little master in love with you?" He stared at me in mild surprise for a moment before answering.

"No. He's smarter than that," he answered, taking a step back. "Of course, he is at an age when humans typically exhibit a greater interest in sexual activity; my master is no different. However, it's apparent that he does feel some…affection for me." He actually smirked while saying that!

"And…do you…?" I mumbled, almost afraid to hear the answer. His thoughtful pause didn't help my worrying at all.

"He is my master," Sebby decided simply. "And my meal. I suppose the fact that I'm contracted to devour his very essence _does_ represent a certain emotional connection…"

"Oh…I see." My eyes cast downward and a frown creased my mouth. So he admitted he was attached to that boy by more than just a contract. There _was_ an emotional bond between them. And if the brat was starting to be more sexual… I shivered at that thought, frowning sadly.

"Come now, don't pout," Sebastian said, running his fingertips up my chin to make me look at him. When he saw the sad, kicked-puppy look in my eyes, he let out a sigh and kissed my lips once more. "You can't expect me to feel the same way for you as I do for my master. You're a very different creature, and our relationship is different as well." When I heard that, I brightened a bit, apparently surprising him.

"Oh, Sebby…just the fact that you admit we have a relationship cheers me up," I squealed, throwing my arms around him. "Even if you do deny having feelings for me, and even if the thought of you being with that boy makes me sick to my stomach, the chance to be around you is more than worth it!"

"Hm. I'm glad you think so," he laughed. One arm draped around my back, but the other took out his pocket watch so he could check the time. "I'm afraid neither of us has the time for any…dallying at the moment. Perhaps you'd like to stay the night here? Though we would have to be discreet about it." I lit up at that prospect; it had been a few days since he'd "dallied" with me, and over a week since I had slept in his bed.

"That sounds wonderful," I agreed, holding onto him tighter.

"Good." He took my shoulders and kissed me so hard I saw stars, then pushed me away. "But for now, I'm afraid _I_ have work to do. Straighten up this room, and then go and help Meirin set the china cabinets. Try not to let her break anything." With a smile to encourage me, he left me there, all alone. Leaving me alone is never a good idea, Sebby! Especially when I have horrible, disgusting thoughts to brood over… Even as I started cleaning, I couldn't stand the thought of my Sebby with that…kid. Just the thought of them being together at all…the fact that that brat _owned_ him… I accidentally tore an encyclopedia in half. Then panicked. And threw it out the window. And hit Finny in the head. Then hid and pretended it never happened.

Once I was finished in the study, I went downstairs to find that maid failing at her job as usual. To my credit, in the hour I was there, I think I saved _at least_ a quarter of that china from being smashed…which left the china cabinets a bit bare…or mismatched. Either way, I didn't want to get in trouble for it… So I left her in her mess and went to the kitchen.

I opened the door to see Bard holding a flamethrower.

I closed the door and left.

What was there to do? Not much, it seemed. Bored, I wandered the halls in search of some "work" to do. But it seemed like Sebby had already taken care of everything. Of course, he was good that way, but it did beg the question of why the Phantomhive house even _needed_ any other servants… I was wondering about this to myself when I happened down a hallway I had been in only a few times before.

"Sebastian." That voice came from the little lord's office. Sebby was in there? Well, if he was, he probably didn't want me interfering with his work or his master… I tried to ignore them, but the next words I heard stopped me in my tracks: "Kiss me." That brat was at it again! He really _was_ an adolescent! No, Sebastian, no! Don't do that! Kiss _me_!

"Yes, my lord." No! I couldn't stand that, knowing that he was going to just _do_ it… Panicking, I looked for some way to distract them, and my eyes fell on a large vase a few meters down the hall. I knew Sebby would be mad and punish me…and it would ruin my good-servant streak…but nothing could be worse than knowing he was kissing someone else… So grabbed the thing and picked it up—

_SMASH!_

"Oh no!" I cried, hoping it would be enough. There was silence for a moment before the little master snapped,

"Go see what that idiot Reaper's broken." After a few seconds, the door opened and I watched, completely still, as Sebastian stepped out of the office. His eyes fell on the broken vase and he sighed.

"I'm assuming you heard my order."

"Well…yeah," I mumbled, watching as he walked over to me, out of earshot of his master.

"And it bothered you this much?" Kneeling to pick up a small shard, he seemed to be avoiding my eyes.

"Of course I did. I know it was probably stupid, and I'm probably in trouble now, but I couldn't help it! Just the thought of you kissing someone else…" I trailed off, trying to calm my boiling blood. When he turned to face me, he was wearing that lovely, suave smirk again.

"It's nice to know you're so committed that you would go to these lengths to keep my lips all to yourself." To my delight, he extended his hand I stepped into his arms without any hesitation.

"Was I too late?" I mumbled, smoothing his lapels. "Did you…?"

"Hmph. No, you were just in time," he replied, kissing my lips sweetly. When he released me, he gazed into my dreamy eyes and added, "But you realize you can't break something each time my master wants a kiss."

"I know," I admitted, staring at his tie. "I panicked. Couldn't you just tell him 'no' next time?" He gave me a look that reminded me of their roles as master and servant. Stupid contract…

"I can't refuse outright. However, I might…be able to persuade him away from such things," he said thoughtfully.

"Sebby! You would do that just for me?" I purred, nuzzling against his shoulder.

"Not entirely for you. I don't exactly enjoy being forced to kiss someone I've no interest in," he said, then suddenly stiffened as he realized what he had said.

"Interest, hm?" I repeated smugly, glancing up at him. "But…you are interested in _me_?"

"Hmm. I suppose you could say that. You're rather unlike the ones I normally interact with. As I've said before, you are many things; interesting is undoubtedly one of them." O~h, how sweet! My darling Sebby was just so wonderful, complimenting me that way! He quickly grew tired of my squealing and snuggling him and pushed me away.

"My master is expecting me to return to him. While I can't make any promises, I'll try to dissuade him from his…romantic tendencies, shall we say," he told me. Then he gestured to the shattered vase on the ground. "Clean this up, and do try not to cut yourself. There are only a few hours of daylight left; find something to occupy yourself with until seven o'clock; then you can join me in the kitchen to help with dinner."

"Okay," I agreed happily, watching him leave. My sweet Sebby… Oh, but I couldn't just stand around! He had given me a job! So I went downstairs, into the kitchen where the other three servants were discussing something about the little master…not that I cared. I just needed a broom, which I found (no thanks to them) and took back to clean up my mess. With that finished…what else was there to do?

Oh yeah. Nothing. Déjà vu… Not wanting Sebby to get angry with me, I went somewhere I knew I would be out of the way. It was a ballroom I'd discovered a week or two ago, a large and grand room containing record players and a piano… But no one seemed to use it. So I locked myself inside, playing records to which I danced by myself, letting my coat flare out around me as I spun. If only Sebby would dance with me sometime…but he was always so busy. I just knew I would love to dress up nicely for him. He would hold me in his arms and we would glide so gracefully…aah, it sounded so nice!

I hid in that room for a few hours, until it was growing dark outside, then I left, and when I found a clock, it was…6:55 already? I let out a squeal and ran as fast as I could to the kitchen to find Sebby standing there with his pocket watch in hand. When I entered the room, he put it away.

"And you made it with a minute to spare. You're getting better," he snickered. It seemed he had already started cooking; his jacket was off and his sleeves were rolled up, showing his lovely pale skin while he stirred a pot of some kind of soup. Next to him on the counter, I noticed a bottle of white whine.

"Are you drinking this?" I asked, picking it up to survey it, and he shook his head.

"It's cooking wine."

"You cook with it? And you're going to serve this to that _kid_? But he's so young!" Sebastian sighed in irritation.

"For a self-proclaimed 'lady,' you know very little about cooking," he informed me.

"W-well, I never claimed to be that kind of lady! I'm more the type for dancing and shopping, not cooking and cleaning," I argued in my defense.

"Yes, so I've noticed," he teased, shooting a glance at me. "Do you think you can still help with this dish?"

"Of course! Just tell me what to do for you, Sebby, and I can do it!" He didn't ask for much: a bottle of cream, a few bay leaves, small things that I could easily handle. He seemed to have assembled most of his ingredients before he started (luckily for me). I was watching in silence as he worked, thinking he was done with me, when he asked for one more thing.

"Saffron," he said simply.

"Um, I beg your pardon?"

"Saffron. It's a red powder. In the spice cabinet." I quickly went to search through that cabinet, coming back with a small jar containing red dust. He took one look at it and shook his head. "That's cayenne pepper. If I used that, the young master would lose his appetite after one bite; he has little tolerance for spicy food. Shouldn't you of all people be able to distinguish between two different shades of red?"

"S-sorry!" I replied, taking the jar to put it back. The _other_ jar of red powder was much less full, and I hesitantly offered it to Sebastian. Thankfully, he smiled.

"Good." When he opened the jar, he only used a very tiny amount…but once he'd stirred it in, the smell of the dish was completely different. And…it smelled wonderful…! Watching me practically drool over that delicious scent, he let out a sigh. "Would you like to try it?"

"Yes, please!" So he grabbed a spoon and told me to open my mouth (an order I had learned to obey without question). The spoonful of soup he fed me was just as tasty as I expected it to be, and I made a delighted "mm" sound.

"You like it?" he asked, his lips curving a bit, and I nodded. "Good."

"Hmm, but shouldn't the chef test his own food?" I asked as I washed off the spoon I had used.

"I would if I could," he told me as he stirred the steaming pot in front of him.

"Um…why can't you?" He glanced down at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Demons can't taste human food," he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You…can't taste?" I repeated. "B-but I've seen you eat things before!"

"I do eat rarely, when it's required of me, but the food has no flavor," he explained. "It's surprising that you've been here for so long and haven't figured that out on your own."

"Oh… But if you can't taste…" I mumbled, fidgeting with my hair. "Does that mean you don't know…what my lips taste like?" He blinked in surprise at that.

"Does that bother you?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Of course it does! I know the taste of your kisses always makes my mind hazy and warm…and I never stop wanting more of it. But if my lips 'have no flavor' to you…then there's nothing for you to get addicted to…" My words trailed off, having revealed just how much I needed him, and how much I wanted him to need me back. When I finally got up the courage to look at him, the look in his eyes had changed to something less like surprise and more like…fascination. My cheeks heated up a little, and I had to look away from those searching eyes. Then his arm slipped around my stomach to pull me close for a passionate kiss, as though he was using that gesture to make a point. By the time he let me go, I was so thoroughly lost in him that I fell against his shoulder, panting hotly on his neck.

"I did say I can't taste food. You're in a rather different category, wouldn't you agree?" As he spoke, he shivered just a bit from my breath on his neck.

"Oh…I-I guess… So, you _can_—?"

"I can. And while my affinity for it stops rather short of 'addiction,' I believe I've told you before how I enjoy the taste of you." Pushing me up to stand on my own feet, he added, "You've seen firsthand what it does to me…" My cheeks flushed darker at that, and I smiled up at him; my Sebby darling said the most wonderful things sometimes! But now he was holding out a bowl filled with the soup he'd made.

"The young master is waiting," he pointed out. "This is his first course. I'll be along with the second in due time." So I got everything together and brought out the first part of the meal on a silver platter (literally; I knew, because I'd had to polish it earlier in the week). The way the kid looked at me, you'd think I had pushed him down and kicked dirt in his face…and he wanted revenge. After wondering for only a second, I realized why he looked so angry with me; I had deprived him of a kiss from Sebastian. Anyone who did that to me would quickly meet the business end of my Death Scythe…so I could understand his anger. Still, I tried my best to be courteous the way I was supposed to, watching as he begrudgingly ate the food I had brought. Once he'd finished with the soup, Sebastian swept into the dining room with another plate. He gestured for me to clear the first set of dishes, and I did; he then swiftly named each element of the main course while I took the dishes back to the kitchen. I was just impressed that he had finished the entire main course in such a short amount of time. It just showed once again how amazing my Sebby was…and how he didn't really seem to need my help at all. Pouting at my own domestic un-necessity, I washed the dishes and waited for him to come back. Eventually, he did…only to leave again to take the little master tea and dessert. So I had to wait even longer, pouting even more, until he was _finally_ finished. And of course, he came back with a tray full of dishes for us to wash.

"Did you see how he looked at me?" I hissed as he began to wash things, handing each one to me so I could dry it. "He was so angry…!"

"Yes, he has seemed somewhat irritable today," Sebastian agreed. "I can't begin to imagine why…" I paused and glanced over at him.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." His eyes turned up toward mine, showing a bit of condescension in his gaze. "Oh. Will he…be mean to you for refusing him?"

"I've told you, I can't _refuse_. He probably _is_ suffering from a bit of sexual frustration. With no way to vent it, he may turn to abusing me."

"Oh… Is that _my_ fault?" I mumbled.

"Not entirely. Even if he does, you shouldn't blame yourself; I've grown used to it over the years," he chuckled, finishing up and handing me the last dish. When he noticed my silence as I dried it off and put it away, he stepped in closer and placed a kiss on my neck. "Mr. Sutcliff…?"

"Hm?" I answered with a shiver; his voice so closer in my ear gave me goose bumps.

"Would you be so kind as to go and tidy up my bedroom? It hasn't had much attention over the past few days…" As he spoke, his hands went to my hips, gently rubbing on them to make me squirm in excitement.

"W-well, if that's what needs to be done…" I turned to face him, so close I could feel the heat coming off his body. "Mm, then I'll go and get to work on it."

"Very good. I'll be along to check on your progress shortly," he smirked, smacking my ass lightly and sending me on my way. My whole body was buzzing with excitement as I hurried to his room, stripping my coat and shoes off before starting to straighten things (not that it was messy in his room to begin with). After accomplishing what little cleanup I could, I hopped up onto his bed to wait _very_ impatiently for him to join me. Around the time I had come to learn that the little master went to bed, my wonderful Sebby entered his room, seeming pleased to find me waiting that way.

"My, my, what an obedient little pet," he laughed, stepping forward to scratch my head. "How best to reward such good behavior…?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," I purred, pulling his glove off with my teeth and nuzzling against his chest, begging him to pet me. He started to, but stopped abruptly, frowning.

"It seems that working a full day makes it a bit more difficult for you to maintain the ever-softness of your hair," he pointed out, pulling his hand away. Devastated, I tried to smooth my hair down and make it soft again.

"B-but…I…" I stammered sadly. Would he really not love on me if my hair was tangled? But what could I… Suddenly, a thought came to me, an idea of something we hadn't done before. "Sebby…? If my hair isn't soft enough now…would you like to wash it?" He glanced down at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't that something you can do for yourself?"

"Oh, I _could_," I answered, surreptitiously pushing his jacket open." But if would be much more fun for both of us if you did. We've never bathed together, after all…" At those words, he smirked once again and set one finger over his lips; _so_ adorable!

"Why so we haven't… I suppose I have nothing better to do. Come with me." Giggling happily, I left the bed and followed him to the bathroom. He started to fill the bathtub with steaming water, then turned to me. "Ahem. You can't very well bathe while fully-dressed. Strip."

"Oh my, what a direct order," I said. "But I don't mind…" As he stepped back to watch me, I pulled my gloves off one finger at a time, then dropped them to the floor. Next came my armbands, one by one, and Sebastian's red eyes followed my every move. Just the way I wanted it. I pulled gently on one end of my ribbon, untying it and letting it slip down to the floor. Then my glasses were carefully slipped off (and I was very aware of the chains this time). Sebby's hand twitched slightly, showing his sweet impatience.

"Hm, am I going too slow, darling? Would you like to help me—ah!" My teasing was cut off in a gasp as he stepped forward and deftly started to unbutton my vest. "Well now, someone's eager. It hasn't been _that_ long, Sebby."

"I've told you before, I don't believe in wasting time," he replied, pushing my vest to the floor and quickly starting in on my shirt. Without any hesitation or unease about seeing me naked, he stripped me in moments, then slid his hands slowly, teasingly up my outline.

"Ooh, Sebby, you naughty thing," I giggled, puling away to step into the tub. As I sat down, I let out a moan of delight at the heat; like everything else in my life, I liked my baths _hot_. "Hmm, this is nice…"

"I'm glad you think so," he replied, rolling up his sleeves.

"Hm? Aren't you going to get in?" I whined, watching him kneel next to the tub.

"It'll be easier to wash your hair from here," he explained. Once my hair was soaked, he grabbed one of two bottles sitting next to the tub and started to work a generous amount of shampoo into the redness, turning it white instead. As his fingers gently rubbed and scrubbed, doing his job perfectly as always, I sighed happily; it just felt so nice… "Don't fall asleep." I blinked, realizing that I had slumped a bit. He must have been relaxing me even more than I realized!

"S-sorry," I mumbled while he rinsed the suds from my hair. Once he'd finished completely and my locks were once again as smooth as silk, I dipped my head under the water, coming back up soaked and dripping. Letting my wet bangs fall in my eyes, I glanced up at my Sebby seductively. "Then…will you join me now, Sebastia~n?" I reached up with one wet hand and took hold of his tie, slowly pulling him down for a kiss that quickly turned hot and rough. After a few moments, he grabbed a handful of my hair to drag me away from him, both of us panting just a bit. Then, without a shred of modesty, he hastily undressed, allowing me to watch in anticipation. Naked, he sat down in the tub behind me, and I leaned my stomach on his. My hands rested against him, ad my lips met his skin once, twice, three times. My tongue soon joined them, and I laid a trail of open-mouthed kisses across the firmness of his chest. When I reached a nub, I grinned and licked it slowly, causing Sebastian to flinch. But he didn't try to stop me, so I did it again, lapping my tongue over that sensitive spot before closing my lips to suck on it gently. That seemed to make my poor Sebby a little uncomfortable, as he squirmed beneath me.

"Are you all right, darling?" I asked innocently, sneaking a glance up at him. He didn't respond; for some reason, he wouldn't even look at me. "Aw, you seemed so eager a moment ago!" Trying to elicit a response, I sat up to kiss his mouth, letting my hand drift down between his legs. He made a sound against my lips, but didn't try to stop me; in fact, one of his hands slipped up into my hair to hold me closer and deepen our kiss. My fingers worked under the warm water, causing his body to respond to me in more ways than one.

"Nh," he moaned under his breath, moving his hips up to meet my hand. Much to my delight, he added, "More…"

"Mm, anything you want, Sebby," I breathed, sitting up on my knees in front of him so I could do more. Still up to his waist in hot water, he let his hips move against my hand, even closing his eyes. That just proved how much he liked it. Sitting a bit closer, I put my lips next to his ear and moaned softly, hoping it would get to him. Surprisingly, he moaned back by reflex, seeming a bit embarrassed when he realized what had happened. His face had turned a bit red now, though I could tell whether that was from blushing or just the heat of the water. Either way, it was charming. As my hand teased slowly up and down the length of him, his breathing started to speed up; apparently, my Sebby had a thing for heat. Not that I minded; I could make him as hot as he wanted.

"Mph." He made another sound, and I glanced up to see him gazing at me with something like irritation in his eyes.

"Wh-what's the matter?" I asked in confusion. His answer consisted of grabbing my hair to yank me closer…and then starting to bite my neck. He took his time about it, seeming to find just the perfect spots to close his teeth on. He would do it just hard enough to get me excited, but not enough to leave a mark. Was he teasing me? Maybe so, but it felt so nice that I couldn't have argued even if I'd wanted to. With him doing that, I started to feel a little…selfish, so I moved to straddle his hips, moving slowly against him so that we rubbed against each other, warm and wet. The water in the tub started to fill with waves and ripples, but all I could feel was friction, his skin on mine. My eyes closed on their own and I moaned his name, my mind growing a bit cloudy from all that warmth.

"My, my, you seem to be enjoying yourself," Sebby chuckled, just because he loved to tease me and see me flustered. Going along with him, I nodded shamelessly. "It _is_ hot, isn't it…? But then…I know of someplace even hotter." His hand reached up to circle my lips, and one finger slipped between them, causing me to squeak softly.

"Mm-hm," I managed, gently sucking on his finger while he used it to explore the inside of my mouth, only making me blush with that invasion. Then he pressed down on my tongue, forcing my mouth open, and I whimpered pitifully. All the while, his lips stayed curved in that smirk I had come to love.

"Hm, how nice," he said, slipping a second finger inside to move them in and out. And just so I didn't forget my original task, he slid his other hand up the back of my leg to keep my hips moving. My wonderful, domineering Sebby; I just loved it when he took control over me like that…and he knew it. Holding tightly onto his shoulders, I chanced a glimpse into his eyes, and they were so red I couldn't help but moan. My _gorgeous_ Sebastian… "Hmph. As sweet as this is, I'm beginning to want something…_more_." To illustrate, he pushed his fingers further inside, pulling a shocked whine from my lips.

"Mm-hm!" I moaned, trying to show how badly I wanted him.

"I thought you might agree…" he laughed, sliding his hand up to grope my ass, rubbing his fingers up and down against that opening to make me moan in protest.

"Sebby, please…!" I gasped, holding him tighter and rubbing my head against his chest.

"Fine," he smirked, taking hold of my chin to turn me up toward him. "What are you waiting for? Go to my bed." Eager to obey any order at that point, I stood, dripping water and trying to hide how excited I was. In my haste to get to his bed, I didn't even think about drying off; instead, my soaking wet hair trailed water all the way across the floor to his bed, and I didn't even notice… Sebastian followed soon behind me, watching me shake my head vigorously so that water flew everywhere and my hair stuck to my body in a sexy, stringy mess. Turning my gaze up at him from behind the crimson cords of my bangs, I licked my lips.

"How do you want me, Sebby…?" I asked sweetly, biting my lip. All I could think about was him, so hot, dripping wet and completely bare in front of me. Oh, darling, take me any way you like…

"You're being so very well-mannered tonight," he answered, stepping behind me and leading me to the foot of his bed with one hand on my hip. "Maybe this way…" He then grabbed hold of my wrists and forced my hands down onto the footboard, bending me over so that I was exposed and couldn't do anything about it. He seemed pleased, and I suppose that's all that matters. "Yes, this is a lovely view. You do recall you'll have to be quiet, don't you?"

"Y-yes," I said, nodding as I stared down at the floor. "Sebastian, please…touch me…"

"Now, now, be patient," he chided, blowing cool air across the wetness on my skin to make me shiver.

"Ah! It's cold…!" I whined, clenching the bed tighter.

"Well then. Allow me to warm you up." Without warning, he smacked my ass, _hard_, and I had to suppress a shriek. "Hm, what self-control. Let's see if you can maintain it." He hit me again and again, turning me red on the outside, too, and making me groan and whine each time I was struck. My pain showed through heavy panting and wetness in my eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. He just kept praising me for being so good, and getting me more excited all the time. And he was right; I was _definitely_ warm by the time my little spanking was over. Gasping for breath as I stayed bent over in front of him, I waited to see what he would do next. His hands roamed down my shoulders and across my back, sliding all the way down to my hips to take hold of them so he could grind himself against me, hard enough to make me whimper his name in longing. He just laughed and reached down to circle his fingertips around _there_, just barely pushing them in before pulling them back again. I was so excited by that point that I could hardly stand it; I may have snapped a little.

"Sebastian!" I growled, pushing back against him.

"So your staying power truly hasn't improved much after all. I suppose some things never changed. But then, maybe that's for the best." Quickly wetting his fingers in his own mouth, he finally gave me what I wanted, sliding one easily inside. Already wanting more, I wiggled my hips at him and he chuckled at me again. It obviously didn't bother him, though, as he gave me another, pushing them in and out just so I would moan breathlessly for him.

"Se-Sebby…" I managed. "That's nice… It's so warm."

"So it is," he replied with a smirk evident in his voice. Pushing them further in, he curled his fingers, searching for only a moment before he found that spot. But instead of just touching it like he usually would, he let his fingertips rub against it constantly, sending shivers up and down my spine and making it very difficult for my legs to support me.

"Oh…oh my…Sebby, that's…aah…" I breathed, pushing back against him as he added a third finger, using his free hand to hold me steady. "Nnh, it's so…full…" I blushed darkly at those words, hoping he didn't mind me talking that way. If he did, he didn't mention it, and he soon pulled his hand away, leaving me hot in anticipation. Then he was holding me close, his gentle touch almost caring, and I could feel him pressed up against me from behind. …but he didn't give it to me just yet.

"Tell me," he said, rubbing my hip with his thumb. "Do you want me…?"

"Y-yes!" I cried. "More than anything!"

"In that case…" He held me tighter, pushing just barely inside. "Beg for me, my pet." Oh my. Not only was he telling me to beg…but he used a pet name! A term of endearment! How incredibly sweet…! If that was how he wanted me, I could give him just that.

"Oh please, Sebastia~n, I need you…" I panted, tightening my grip on the bed even further. "I want you…i-inside, controlling me, taking full advantage of me…please…"

"Hm. Very good," he said, taking me swiftly; he was fully inside before I could even moan. While I struggled to silence myself, he moved without any difficulty at all, only sighing softly at the feeling of me. No matter what he said, I knew he loved that part of me…and he had called me "my pet." Such a elegant, classy pet name; exactly what I would expect from my Sebby. Maybe it meant he was closer to admitting how he felt for me…but I wouldn't press the matter. For some reason, it was a sensitive subject, and I didn't want to upset him, so I would leave it alone. Instead, I tried to focus on…

"Aaa~h, Sebastian…!" He knew my body so well, knew just where to touch and how to do it to make me writhe in utter bliss. "Mm, it's so good…!" And whenever I moaned like that, he would laugh at me…but that would just show how breathless he was getting. Being able to do that to him was one of the best feelings in the world. His hands still held onto my hips, holding me steady, keeping me secure in his embrace, wholly connected to him, and there truly was nothing else I wanted more. My body matched his rhythm, the two of us moving together so sweetly and filling the room with heat and sighs of pleasure. As he went faster and faster, the friction overtook my mind until it was all I could think of, only him, only that feeling, and how I wanted it.

"Harder," I begged, trying my best to support myself and not collapse from all the energy he was already using. He moaned softly in reply and heeded my request, moving harder, faster, more and more, clouding my mind in the best way possible. "Ah…God…Sebastian…so close…"

"Hnn, you've lasted longer than usual," he informed me, showing his exertion through his speech as well. "Do you think you can match me?"

"Y-yes! Oh, that would be—ahh—perfect…!" I managed through the veil of heat surrounding my mind. "Mm, yes…Sebastian…yes…!" He slowed down just a bit, letting me completely feel every stroke as he made it, drawing out my moans to match his speed. And he moaned as well, music to my ears. As he sped up once more, his sounds were more frequent, even growing a bit louder, matching mine beautifully while building up the fire in my stomach until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Aah—Sebastian—haaa…!" My cry of ecstasy was muffled, and I wished I could scream for him, but the fact that he moaned in perfect time with me made up for it. Our bodies both reacted simultaneously, and mine only felt better for it. Even when it was so hot already, Sebastian's release made me hotter, and I raggedly sighed his name while I squirmed and writhed in his grip. Then it seemed my body simply wasn't going to cooperate anymore, and I collapse—only to have Sebastian reach around to catch me. I stood there, trembling, in his arms while he held me up, and he even smiled slightly.

"You did very well," he told me, obviously a bit out of breath himself. I managed a weak smile just because he was holding me that way. Realizing that I couldn't very well move on my own, he let out a sigh and lifted me off my feet, laying me down in his bed. "But you're exhausted now, aren't you?"

"J-just a little," I answered, shivering because I was laying on the cold wetness of my hair. Summoning what little strength I had left, I turned onto my side to see him lying down next to me and pulling the covers over both of us. I had to smile; he was just being so sweet. Whatever had inspired it, I certainly wasn't complaining. Maybe he was just growing used to the idea of being with me…maybe that was it… My eyelids fluttered even as I was contemplating those dreamy theories. "S-Sebby…you're so sweet… I love you…" He let out a sigh, allowing me to rest my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep," he said. I couldn't even _try_ to argue…

…

**A/N: Easy way to tell when Sebastian's warming up to you: he'll play games while you're doing it. XD I.e., "beg for me." It seems like he has a better attitude now. ;) But I feel like they talk so dirty (dirty…ly… dirtily… .)! And I guess it's only made more awkward by the fact that it's first-person. Eh. I feel like the rest of the chapter was better than the sex. Chapter 9 (which will hopefully be better than this and may or may not involve dancing)…once I figure out what's supposed to happen… ^^;**


	9. Lady Temptation

**Chapter 9: Lady Temptation  
**

**A/N: The dress shop in this chapter is not time period accurate. I don't care. T_T If they can have cell phones in the manga, Grell can wear something slightly modern…**

…

"Come now, wake up. I've let you sleep long enough." A hand gently touched my shoulder, and I squirmed in the tangle of Sebby's bed sheets.

"Mm, good morning, darling," I murmured, grabbing that hand to pull him down into the bed with me. He sighed and brushed my hair away from my face. "Hmm… What a nice way to wake up! What time is it?"

"Ten twenty-three."

"What?" I cried, sitting up out of the covers. As I grabbed at my messy hair and tried to smooth it, Sebastian's amber gaze fell admiringly on my skin. "Wh-why did you let me sleep so long? I could've been up and helping you with work!" He shrugged.

"You were fine as you were. Don't worry yourself; the house has survived just fine while you were sleeping." He sat up and got out of the bed. "I've washed your clothes from yesterday. If you'll dress quickly…I'll brush your hair."

"Oh! All right." I smiled discreetly as I went to get my perfectly washed and ironed clothes. Sebby said it like he was doing me this big favor by brushing my hair…but we both knew he wanted to. While I was getting dressed, I watched him quickly remake the bed and smooth the sheets to perfection; you would've never known we had slept there the night before. He then sat on the bed and gestured for me to join him. Giggling happily, I hopped up next to him and let him take hold of my precious locks to start brushing them.

"This morning," he said. "The young master commented on the outfit you chose yesterday. Thought he wouldn't say so directly, I believe he appreciates your fashion sense. That's likely the closest to a compliment you'll get from him, so you should appreciate it."

"Oh, I do," I laughed. "He doesn't really seem to like me, though. But I guess that's all right; I'm not crazy about him either." Sebastian tugged on my hair at that.

"Oops."

"Aa, Sebby, you're so mean," I whined. "I didn't even say anything that bad…!"

"Please, don't be so sensitive; I've seen you handle rougher treatment," he muttered, sliding one gloved hand into my hair and grabbing hold of it tightly. I squeaked as he pulled me back close to him, burying his face in my hair.

"S-Sebby," I managed as he moved down to kiss my neck. "Mm~h…" His teeth nipped at my skin, making me squirm and try to get closer. Then a soft, purring growl escaped his lips and he bit me hard enough to make me moan out loud. That pathetic sound must have earned his pity, as he licked gently at the mark he'd left, easing away the pain while I whimpered pitifully.

"So cruel," I mumbled. "Mm, it's hot…!"

"I would think you would be used to that by now. Come on. Now that you're up, there's work to be done," he said, standing and striding to the door. Shocked by his sudden gear-switch, I let out a sigh and followed him out toward the stairs. "Tomorrow, the young master and I are to leave the country on business—"

"Leave the _country_?" I cried, stopping in my tracks.

"Yes, that's correct," he answered with a brief glance back at me. "Though we shouldn't be gone for more than a few weeks."

"Well…why can't I go?" I asked, though I wasn't very hopeful. As expected, he shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's business only the master and I must attend to," he said. "But don't worry; my absence will leave you with plenty of time to work on the upkeep of Madam Red's estate. I'm sure you've been letting it slip lately."

"Oh…" I frowned, realizing that I hadn't really been bothering with it at all. I had been too busy working for the little lord Bratface. "I guess so."

"Now, now, don't despair," he said, touching my cheek. "The time will pass more quickly than you think."

"But Sebastian," I whined, grabbing his hand. "If you're spending all day in town and then leaving tomorrow…will you at least give me tonight? You could put your little master to bed early and we could do something romantic…"

"Romantic?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Define that for me, if you would."

"Oh, you know! Just the two of us, spending the night together as a couple. We could have dinner together, or sit out in the garden under the moon… There are lots of things we could do…just to show our affection for one another," I mumbled bashfully, stroking his fingers.

"I see." He seemed to consider for a moment before taking his hand back and shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can't send the master to bed any earlier than usual; he still has a schedule to follow. Another time, perhaps." And he started to walk away, just like that! I just stared after him for a moment, stunned that he was telling me no. Well, no man could resist me for long; I quickly ran after him and started to argue…but he gave me a look that said to drop it. So instead, I sullenly followed him to the little master's wardrobe room. Near the door was an assortment of several small suitcases, and he gestured to them as he instructed me.

"You're to fill these with thirty days' worth of clothing. Choose things suited for a climate somewhat warmer than our own." Thirty days… He was going to be gone a whole month, and he wouldn't even take one night off for a date with me. Heartless…! "Once you finish here, go and help the others with their work." There was no way I could argue, so I just nodded and he left the room. I stared after him for a few moments, wishing he would come back for a good-bye kiss…but he didn't. So I walked over to the window and watched until I saw him and the little master leave the house. He helped that brat into the carriage and stepped up into the driver's seat himself. And away they went toward town, leaving me destitute and all alone. My Sebby was so cold! But…he _had_ given me a job to do. With a heavy sigh, I went to the little lord's closets and started to take out things that looked cool, packing them away. Shirts, shorts, jackets, ties, socks…and one suitcase that was filled only with shoes. That kid was so lucky; if only I could have that many costume changes! Finally, I finished my task. So many little outfits, so much tiny baggage.

Rather than going downstairs to speak to the others, I sat down on the floor with my head in my hands. A month. Mph. And he was just going to ignore me all night? I don't think so! I had to do something; Grell Sutcliff was _not_ the type to give up without a fight. Setting my jaw, I immediately fled the house and headed toward town. I followed the same road Sebby had used, leading as quickly as I could run toward London. It was a little after noon by the time I got there, and I was sorely tempted to stop and have lunch somewhere. Of course, London wasn't as romantic a town as it could've been, but it was busy with so many posh humans all dressed up so nicely that I was still attracted. But then, lunch and tea by myself wouldn't be any fun. So I walked through town, receiving several looks for my vibrant redness. I beamed at all the attention, pausing now and then to look into a dress shop and admire something particularly fancy.

After one such stop, I started to walk away, then quickly did a double-take. Sebby was inside that shop with his little master! How lucky for me; I had completely forgotten that I was looking for them… Unable to resist, I snuck inside and hid behind a dress rack while Sebby and that brat were shopping. I slowly crept closer, waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab him and drag him away. Then the boy left with a tailor to be fitted for something, and I saw my chance. Before he could follow, I grabbed hold of Sebastian's sleeve and pulled him back to me, hiding behind a wardrobe and holding him close to me.

"Hi, Sebby," I grinned.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't exactly seem _happy_ to see me.

"I…couldn't stand being alone," I explained. "If you're leaving in the morning, I want to be with you as much as possible today. Don't be angry with me…" Gazing down at his chest, I gently smoothed his lapels.

"You can see that I'm busy," he pointed, leaning forward with one hand on the wall behind me. From there, even his few extra centimeters in height seemed enough to tower over me there in the shadows…and it sent a delightful chill up my spine.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I just want to spend time with you."

"You're being a distraction," he continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I'm _supposed_ to be working."

"Sebastian?" That needy little brat! He was calling from the back of the shop. What's worse, Sebby started to leave to answer him. Deciding to risk being hit, I grabbed onto his tie and pulled him back. Dragging him close, I stretched up to put my lips near his.

"Darling, please…" He seemed torn for a moment, moving in to breathe against my lips like he really wanted to kiss me, but he knew that he shouldn't.

"I can't," he told me, shaking his head. "You should go. My master needs me."

"_I_ need you," I informed him, and he frowned.

"You can have me tonight. If you'll leave now and stay out of my sight until…nine o'clock, I'll give you the rest of my evening."

"Stay out of your sight?" I muttered sadly.

"Yes. I can't run the risk of any further…diversions," he explained, his eyes practically locked on my lips.

"Sebastian!" Shut up, you brat! As he spoke, Sebby's words were hushed and hurried.

"Leave me be until tonight. Wear something nice and when you return to the manor, I'll treat you. Now go." With that, he decisively left me, readjusting his tie and hurrying to his master's side. Meanwhile, I left the store as fast as I could. If he wanted me to stay away for a few hours, I could do that…especially if it meant getting to share the evening with him! Aa, just the thought had me excited! To make sure I wouldn't tempt him any more, I walked toward Madam Red's manor. Once inside, I realized that I didn't really do much there other than sleep; I hadn't looked the place over once since I'd moved in. And…it definitely needed some attention. Of course, I was the only one to ever be there, but it was getting really dusty, and there were cobwebs here and there. How embarrassing. But I could worry about that later. At the moment, my main focus was preparing for my night with Sebastian. He _did_ say to wear something nice, so of course, as a lady, I would dress to the nines for him. So I went upstairs to Madam's room and started looking through her closet. I sorted through dozens of dresses, pulling out whichever ones looked promising, only to throw them on the ground, unsatisfied. None of them were good enough! Even if they would fit, they just weren't _me_. How irritating.

I stood there in silence for a few moments, tapping my foot and debating inwardly. Maybe I could make something? I didn't really have time for that; Sebby expected me over in just a few hours. I could try to alter one of those dresses…but I could the feeling that nothing I did to them would make them dazzle the way I wanted. Or…I could always go out and buy something.

Now _that_ was an idea. Grabbing up my Death Scythe, I went to the study and took down a large portrait of the Madam and her sister, revealing a safe that I had known about for some time. Then I just used my handy little toy to cut the door open. …what? It's not like she was using it anymore. Inside, I found some tacky old jewelry and a few slightly singed documents. Most importantly, there was cash, and that's what I needed. I counted it out before realizing that I had no idea how much things cost in the human world. I had never gone shopping there myself before…

_Oh well_, I thought. _I'll just take it all!_ So, with my pockets full, I went back to town, just hoping that Sebby and his master had already gone home. Since I had money, I made the town mine, going through a dozen dress shops in search of the perfect thing to win over my demonic darling. For some reason, none of the humans in those shops were very helpful… In the last one I visited, however, there was a girl who seemed utterly fascinated with me. As soon as I stepped inside, her eyes traveled from my hair to my coat to my shoes to my glasses…and back to my hair. Seeing her admiring gaze, I couldn't help but grin, and her eyes grew even wider at the sight of my sharp grin.

"Good afternoon," she said enthusiastically, stepping forward to immediately catch my attention. "Can I help you find something?"

"You certainly can," I told her. She seemed so utterly captivated when I spoke that I felt like I could share my situation with her. "I have a date tonight with the love of my life, and I need to look _amazing_. I need something red, something elegant but sexy, something that says, 'I'm not easy, but you've earned it.' Do you think you can find me something like that?"

"You…want a dress?" she asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Of course," I said, flipping my hair back over my shoulder. "I _am_ a lady." Her face lit up at that.

"R-right," she agreed. "Well, missus—"

"Miss," I corrected, showing her my bare ring finger. "Grell Sutcliff."

"Oh, forgive me," she giggled. "_Miss_ Sutcliff, my name is Felicity, and I think we can find just what you're looking for. Come with me." With that, she led me from the doorway to a rack of evening dresses. They ranged from layered ball gowns to slinky little numbers that a lady shouldn't wear in public. We searched through the red ones and I found a few that I liked, but when I tried them on, nothing really seemed special. I had that poor girl running back and forth between me and the dress racks for who knows how long before she finally found something worthwhile.

"Miss Sutcliff," she called as she came back yet again. "I think I've found something that's just right!" In her arms was a dress that was a beautiful crimson, silky, floor-length and just gorgeous. I tried it on and it was just as dazzling as I expected, flowing and shining over my legs, tight on my hips and stomach, then up to tie around my neck. It was a bit loose against my chest, but I just pulled it tighter, and it looked stunning. Last but not least, there was a daring slit running high up my right leg, showing a streak of pale skin in the midst of all that red. In moments, I was utterly in love, and I _had_ to have it.

"Oh my," I said, delighted. "It's perfect!"

"I'm so glad you like it. Now, if you'll come with me, I can add up the price—"

"Not so fast, sweetie," I said once I had changed back into my own clothes. "I'm not finished here. What can you show me in the way of accessories?" Even though I had already run her ragged, she gladly continued to help, seeming excited by the fact that I was so picky about my outfit. Between the two of us, we came up with a pair of very long gloves, a frilly garter that would be visible with my dress, and a pair of super-high heels, all in black. Sebby wasn't going to know what to do with himself when he saw me in all this.

"Thanks so much for all your help," I told Felicity as she added up the price of my perfect look.  
"It was my pleasure," she answered genuinely. Once I had paid for everything, I proudly marched back to Madam Red's manor to prepare for the evening.  
I took a very long, very hot bath, washing my hair with something pretty and sweet-smelling. By the time I left my bath, my skin was all red from the heat. I felt so soft and ladylike, and it was wonderful. Wrapped up in a fluffy towel, I went to retrieve my dress, and it felt so nice just to wear it. With all that material wrapping me up so nicely; I couldn't help but run my hands down my own silhouette…and hope that Sebby would do the same. Once I was dressed, I slid my garter up onto my thigh, then came my shoes. I saved my gloves for _after_ I had done my hair.

My hair! I let out a squeal and ran to Madam's vanity to start drying and working with the so-long of my hair. Would you believe it actually takes over an hour to do my hair? I mean it. There's just so much to do! It has to be brushed (100 strokes on each side), and just that takes a while. Then there's my bangs to be situated and layers to be styled; it's quite a process. By the time I finished it up, it was almost 7:30 already. I had just enough time to put on a little makeup and pull on my oh-so-tight gloves, and then I was out the door. In my bodacious, sky-high heels, I had to walk a bit more slowly than I would've liked…but I looked incredible, and that's what matters.

When I arrived at Phantomhive manor, I let myself in…only to find the halls darkened and music playing softly through the house. Oh, how lovely…! I wandered toward the sound, down the hall to the ballroom I had played in before, and I found my darling Sebby there, standing near the record player to listen to it. His back was turned, so I snuck inside and closed the door behind me, then leaned back against it seductively.

"Ahem. Good evening, sir," I called in my most dulcet tones. When he turned to face me, he was wearing a smirk on his lips…along with a deep crimson tie and waistcoat. "Oh my. You look so dashing, Sebby."

"Well, I did tell you to wear something nice," he replied, extending a hand to me. I strode over to him, and his eyes followed every step of my legs, every sweep of my dress. When I took his hand, he twirled me once before letting me fall back into his arms. Putting his lips close to mine, he purred, "You look lovely, my pet." Where were these compliments coming from? I didn't know and I didn't care; it was like a dream come true!

"O-oh… Thank you, darling," I managed, blushing darkly. "I'm so glad you approve."

"That's an understatement," he replied, letting me stand but keeping me in his arms. His lips touched my bare shoulder and I squirmed a bit in girlish delight.

"Mm, so affectionate tonight. Not that I'm complaining, but why is that, Sebby?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"Hm… Well, it would be a lie to say that I haven't thought of you since this afternoon. To be honest, I've been thinking of this all day," he confessed, his hands gently rubbing on the silk on my hips. "Do you not appreciate the attention?"

"Oh, no, it's not that!" I assured him quickly. "I love it! And since we have such a nice setting…we should dance, love."

"My thoughts exactly." He reached over to the record player to restart the music, then bowed to me. However, rather than sweeping a curtsey, I turned his face up toward me by his chin.

"We aren't strangers, Sebastian. You're welcome to just take me in your arms."

"Gladly." He straightened and took my hand, spinning me away and then back against him. The song was a slow waltz, a dance that let me stay close to him. As expected, he led me easily, one-two-three, one-two-three; we moved so nicely and gracefully together. Being in his arms that way…aa, I couldn't have asked for more. The music was all piano and violin, something sad and romantic and just breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't help but smile as he led me around the room in long strides, pausing here and there for a slow dip. He would lock eyes with me and hold me so gently that my heart would skip.

"My, my," he said as he twirled me around to face away from him. His hand met mine again and we stepped forward, then quickly made our way back as he continued to speak. "Who knew you could be so graceful? Are you the same Grell who falls out of windows and breaks vases?" He was being playful, teasing me, and I shot him a glance.

"The very same. The one who distracts you from your work, as well as the one who so happily sleeps in your arms. All one and the same," I said. Another low dip, and I added, "And all desperately struggling to catch your eye."

"Trust me," he said as he pulled me back up and led me in another slow spin. "You have my full attention now." Trying to suppress a squeal of excitement, I shut my eyes and let myself follow him without question, humming gently along with the music. After a few moments, something irritating came to mind, causing my smile to slip.

"What about your little master?" I asked softly. He seemed to anticipate such a question.

"He's asleep. I can focus on you for the moment."

"…all right." That song ended soon enough, and another began. Surprisingly, the new tune was a little saucier, a sexy kind of tango. As such, Sebastian wasted no time in spinning me quickly away from him and turning his back on me. When I looked up, he glanced back at me over his shoulder and gave me a come-hither nod, an invitation I couldn't possibly refuse.

A dance is such a difficult thing to describe in words. I can't list in detail every step we took…but I can tell you there wasn't much talking involved. Sebastian's form was absolutely flawless, his body practically radiating power. For my part, I was the strong and graceful partner he needed, matching his every move, every turn. The dance was so fast-paced that I began to lose my breath, trusting him to take care of me as our bodies corresponded and complimented each other so nicely. There was scarcely a moment when he wasn't holding me, and it seemed like his every touch was fire against my skin, heating my body in a way that I had no power to resist. By the end of the song, he dipped me back and ran his tongue up my neck, causing me to moan involuntarily. He chuckled at that as he pulled me back up, holding me close while I panted softly.

"Are you all right?" he breathed in my ear, letting a hint of a growl sneak into his voice. Keeping my mouth tightly shut, I nodded. That growl rumbled in his throat and I whimpered nervously; how was it that he made me want him so bad so easily? It wasn't fair…!

"S-Sebastian," I breathed. "Let's, umm…go outside…"

"Outside? Why?" he asked, running his fingers down my sides.

"It's just nice out there," I explained, trying to find an excuse not to give in just yet; if he was leaving in the morning, I didn't want to waste the little time I had left. "The moon is full and…it's so romantic. It would…just be nice."

"Hm. If that's what you want," he agreed, offering me his arm. I giggled and took it, clinging to him as we walked out to the gardens. Those white roses the brat lord loved so much were still blooming, not a red petal in sight. Sebby seemed to notice my disdain for the flowers. Letting go of me for a moment, he stepped forward and picked one, then showed it to me. I made a face at him, but he held up to finger for my patience. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the rose was black, and I gasped in surprise.

"That's a good trick, love," I told him with a grin.

"It wasn't a trick," he informed me. As he reached up to place the flower in my hair, he continued, "It was magic. There; it suits you."

"Do you like seeing me wear black?" I asked. Somehow, I couldn't keep from stepping back into his arms.

"Perhaps not entirely. But I do think black goes well with your red."

"Oh, so do I…!" My heart swelled as I nuzzled against him, feeling so safe and warm in his arms. That was where I belonged, close to him, near his heart… He stroked my hair gently and I was practically in Heaven. "Mm. How nice. I don't know what I'll do when you leave. I'll miss you to _death_."

"It won't be for too long," he said gently. "We'll return soon enough, if you can only be patient for a few weeks."

"And will you miss me?" I cooed, planting a kiss on his neck. He glanced away, but didn't answer. It was then that I remembered just who I was dealing with. As nice as that night was, as romantic and sweet as he was being…it was still Sebastian, and he still refused to admit to having real feelings for me. Brought down by this realization, I let out a heavy sigh on his neck. My love's grip on me tightened and suddenly, he muttered,

"Yes."

"Ah! You will?" I asked joyfully, looking up to see him gazing back at me much more intensely than I expected.

"Yes," he repeated, reaching up to brush my bangs out of my eyes. Then he captured my lips and kissed me so passionately that my breath actually stopped for a moment. His mouth was so warm, his kiss so fierce and possessive that I completely melted, moaning helplessly. When he finally released me, I was panting and gasping in his arms, wanting him, loving him so much I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Grell," he said quietly, and I whimpered at just the sound of my name from his lips. "Come inside with me." Unable to speak, I nodded fervently and followed him back inside to his bedroom, holding tightly onto him the whole time. Once there, he sat me on the bed and knelt to remove my shoes. I played with his hair as he did so, growing more and more impatient. Then his hands slid tightly up my thigh to pull my garter off, and I leaned back to stretch my leg out for him. I was so sensitive to his touch by that point that every brush of his fingertips, even the briefest contact, made me whine and shudder. He pulled me back to my feet and slowly removed my gloves, then turned me around. After sliding the red mane of my hair over my shoulder, he untied the ribbon behind my neck. Then all that silky fabric slid down over my chest, my stomach, and off my legs. Sebastian's hands held my hips and pulled me close to him, and I rubbed back against him mischievously.

"Sebastia~n," I whispered breathily, and he ground his hips roughly against my backside. From that vantage, friction like that was enough to… "Aa…!"

"Such a sweet sound," he chuckled in my ear. His tongue started to lap at it wetly, and I blushed, squirming in his grasp. "Are you trying to escape? You know that's pointless." To illustrate those words, he wrapped his arms tightly around my stomach.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I promised, turning to face him. "I'll stay in these arms as long as I can." A smirk curved his lips, and he leaned down to kiss me—

_Thud!_

We both jumped slightly at a loud sound somewhere on a higher floor.

"What was that?" I asked, looking upward. Sebastian's smirk was still in place as he answered.

"It sounded like my master's precious head hitting the floor," he laughed. "I should go check on him."

"Hmph." I made a sound of irritation and sat on his bed, crossing both my arms and legs.

"I'll be back shortly," he said, kissing my cheek before leaving the room.

"'You have my full attention,'" I repeated to myself in annoyance. "'He's asleep. I can focus on you.' Yeah, right. As long as that brat's around, you'll never _really_ focus on me…" I sat there alone, complaining to myself for around fifteen minutes before he finally came back, snickering to himself.

"What happened?" I asked coolly. "Did he have a scary dream?"

"Something like that. It's rather amusing, actually," he said, coming to sit next to me. Since he knew I was irritated, he took my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. While I tried to ignore his sweetness, he trailed kisses slowly up my arm. "Would you like to hear? You might appreciate it. If nothing else, you'll find it funny."

"All right, try me," I answered, watching him trail his tongue across the inside of my wrist.

"Hm. He told me that he had a nightmare. About me…and you." He glanced up to see my eyebrows raise. "Yes, he dreamt that you and I were…together, kissing and holding each other right before his eyes. Naturally, he was disgusted. He seemed very reluctant to even tell me."

"Wow," I muttered, trying not to giggle. "Why ever would he have thoughts like that?"

"I certainly can't imagine," Sebby replied, moving closer to plant a kiss on my collarbone. "But he was rather upset with me for it…even though he knew it was a dream. He does seem to have suspicions about us."

"Oh? Do you think that might be a problem? I mean, with you 'dissuading' him lately, I guess it would make sense…" I pushed him away to look into his eyes.

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't," Sebastian assured me. "You've nothing to worry about. Now, I'm leaving in only a few short hours; won't you give me a proper farewell?" With that charming smirk on his lips, how could I refuse?  
"You're right, darling. Come here…"

**...**

"Mm…oh…Sebby…" Sebastian watched me in apparent amusement as I writhed in bed next to him, still unable to calm down.

"We've been finished for over ten minutes," he pointed out. "Why are you still so distracted?"

"I-I can't help it," I mumbled. "I was just so sensitive, and you…_oh_, you were so sweet…!"

"But of course. This is the last night I'll have with you for some time; I had to make the best of it," he reasoned.

"Mm, and you certainly did, Sebby," I giggled, laying my head on his chest and gently stroking his skin with my fingertips. It was so nice there, so comfortable. "Oh…I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You'll survive," he assured me. "Just wait…and I'll come for you."

"Promise?" I asked, pouting up at him, and he kissed my lips softly.

"Yes."


	10. Crime and Punishment

**Chapter 10: Crime and Punishment  
**

**A/N: . What happened to the comedy…? This chapter is so dark, you guys. It's kind of really depressing… I know the transition seems a bit...abrupt, but I've done the best I can... I mean it. Dark.**

…

I woke to a sharp rapping at the door and found myself…in Madam Red's manor? Why… Did Sebby bring me there? How else could I have gotten there? Who would be calling so early in the morning? Not that I knew what time it was. Too early… My mind was so hazy and disoriented; I decided it must be Sebby coming to tell me good-bye before they left for their trip. Stumbling out of bed, I grabbed up a silky red robe to cover myself. After wandering down the stairs, I pulled the door open and leaned against it seductively…only to find Will gazing at me, rather than Sebby.

"W-Will," I stammered, standing up straight and pulling my robe closed over my chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you," he informed me. "Again. For whatever reason, the higher-ups have decided that they want you back. You have a list of backed up assignments a kilometer long. Get dressed and we'll be going."

"Wh-what? I don't want to go back there," I said, shocked that they would try to make me. "Can't you just give me my assignments and let me carry them out on my own?"

"I'm afraid not," he said with a frown. "You're slated for punishment after abandoning your duties for so long, as well as for your past crimes."

"What do you mean 'so long'? It's only been a month or two since I went out with you and the Undertaker! You wrote the reports yourself!" He looked away at that, adjusting his glasses, and I stared at him in disbelief. "You…didn't…"

"Your name was found nowhere on those reports," he said flatly.

"But…William, I don't understand. You, of all people, when business and accuracy mean so much to you…why would you change the records just to hurt me?" At that question, he frowned.

"Because I'm tired of you being able to just go about doing whatever you want," he informed me. "There are rules for a reason, rules and laws that apply to all Reapers, including you."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't been breaking rules recently! I haven't had anything to do with the other Reapers since that night with you two."

"Regardless of how long ago it was, you did break our laws, and you have to answer for that," he told me. Even now that I was fully awake, he wasn't making any sense, but I tried my best to reason with him.

"But why now? I thought we were past all that. I've been good for months! I haven't been hurting humans unjustly; I haven't done any Reaping at all." It was clear from the look on his face that he wasn't interested in anything I had to say. Pouting slightly, I muttered, "Is this _really_ because I broke the rules, or is it just an excuse to bring me back…?"

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself," he growled. "You know what you've done, and it has nothing to do with me. I certainly won't be the one to pass judgment on you, but it is my duty to deliver you to the higher-ups. I'm not asking. Get dressed and come with me." Fed up with his attitude and with being ordered around, I crossed my arms and gave him a look.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you," I told him stubbornly, and his eyes narrowed.

"I would rather not force you," he said, his tone making it obvious that he wasn't making idle threats. Even so, I wasn't about to just give up and go with him. I was sick and tired of doing that. He saw the glint in my eyes and tried one more time, "Make yourself decent and get your Death Scythe. We're leaving."

I put my hands on my hips, leaned forward and said very slowly and clearly, "_No_."

"Honestly." Without another word, he grabbed hold of my arm and started to pull me away. Needless to say, I fought, trying to wrench out of his grasp. How could he do this? Frame me for a crime I didn't commit, cheat me out of credit for those deaths, and now he was _forcefully_ trying to drag me away?

"No! Will, stop…!" I cried, struggling and failing to fight him off. Panicking a bit, I did the only thing I could think of: I pulled my arm back and slapped him across the face. Stunned by that, his hold on my arm released and I grabbed the place he'd been holding, my skin rubbed red and painful from his too-tight grip. Will stood there in silence for a brief moment to recover from the shock. Then his gaze turned up toward me, furious. Without warning, he hit me back, using the back of his hand. The force was so great that I was knocked to the ground and my head was sent reeling. "W…William…" With the toe of his shoe, he turned me over onto my back and then set his foot on my throat.

"I gave you the chance to come quietly, and you refused. Even when I _tried_ to be civil, you rejected. You're forcing my hand. _All_ of this, you've brought upon yourself."

"Will, please—" I began, but he choked me into silence by pressing down so hard I could hardly breathe.

"Quiet," he ordered as the tears finally escaped my eyes. He was being so awful… How could he…? Was this even the same Will, the one who had always looked out for my best interest? The man stepping on me, demeaning me, treating me like dirt…was he even the same person? Once I had stopped arguing, he reached down and grabbed hold of my hair, dragging me to my feet and tearing a scream from my lips. He ignored my protests and calmly pulled me away while I was still dressed in my next-to-nothing robe. I was so shaken by his sudden cruelty that I couldn't begin to fight him. Every once in a while when I let out a sob that was too loud, Will would yank on my hair hard enough to make me stumble and cry out again. By the time we reached home, I had a migraine and my feet hurt so bad that every step was torture. As if that wasn't enough, he led me through public that way, crying, nearly naked and without any makeup while our fellow Reapers watched. It was humiliating…

When I looked up with tear-blurred eyes, I gasped when I saw where we were. Will had brought me to prison! He was going to lock me up like some criminal, when I hadn't even done anything wrong! He brought me to the darkest, coldest corner of the building and shoved me into a stone-walled cell, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Will," I cried, running to the door as he walked away. "William! You can't do this! _Will!_"

"Stop shouting," he ordered, pausing to glance back at me. "The Court will see you soon enough. Until then, you may as well get comfortable."

"Will!" I called as he disappeared, leaving me alone in the darkness. My only light came feebly through the bars of the door, and it was so far away… "If this is your idea of winning me back, you're doing a _Hell_ of a job! _William!_" Then a much harsher voice shouted at me to shut up and I stiffened. Shaking with fear and the cold, I sank to the floor, hissing in a breath at the frigid ground against my skin. This had all happened so quickly… One day, I was perfectly happy with my Sebby, and now…what? I was back in the Reaper realm, in _jail_, scantily-clad…my feet aching and throbbing, my pretty face a mess of tears and terror…sitting on a cold, dirty floor all alone. And all because of that _bastard_, Will! I knew I had hurt him, but I would never have dreamed he would go this far just for payback. It was so petty, so unlike him… Trying to keep from crying anymore, I sniffled softly and curled my knees up to my chest. I wanted my Sebby. I wanted him to come rescue me…but I knew that was impossible. No demon, not even Sebastian, could just waltz into the Reaper realm and walk away unscathed… I would have to save myself somehow. But without my Death Scythe, how could I even begin to escape?

My thoughts were interrupted when something small and furry ran by me, brushing against my leg. I shrieked loudly and sprang to my feet, pressing myself up against the wall just in time to see a skinny tail disappear into the shadows. Rats? There were _rats_? How horrible! I searched frantically around the room for something, anything that would get me off the floor, away from those _things_, but the cell was completely empty. The far corners of the room were pitch black… Even if they were just walls, I felt so unsafe. A lady as delicate as I was did not belong in prison… And who knew who else was there, too? I had never even been inside our prison before… Reapers tended to be very focused on their business, so the ones bad enough to be locked up for their crimes were usually really bad. I wasn't one of those!

In the corner of the room, just at the edge of the darkness, I could hear noises that made my insides feel cold and sick. Rats. Will had put me in a small, locked room…with rats. Scurrying or fighting or eating…awful, disgusting sounds. How long would they keep me in there? Maybe if I pled my case well to the Court, they would let me go…but I doubted it. The "higher-ups" Will always talks about, they're the Reaper High Court. The Court is comprised of the oldest, most severe Reapers still in existence. They make our laws and punish those who break them…mercilessly. Even knowing that, knowing that whatever sentence they gave would be way disproportionate to any crime I had committed, Will was still putting me at their mercy. I have to admit…I really was scared. And we know that being alone and frightened for an extended period of time is always great for me. I don't know how long I stood there, forced up against the wall to stay off the ground, trying to stay in my tiny bit of light. Hours.

Finally, I heard footsteps slowly coming toward me, and I immediately clung to the door again. Surprise, surprise, it was Will. You might think I'd be happy to see him after all that time alone in such a dreadful place.

You'd be right.

"Will," I cried as he drew nearer. "Will, you're letting me out, right? I don't care; I'll see the Court. Just let me out of here…!" He didn't answer. Very calmly, he unlocked the door and opened it to pull me out into the hall. He then turned me around and grabbed my arms, pulling them behind my back…and snapping handcuffs onto my wrists. "Will, really!"

"Be quiet. You're a prisoner. I can't imagine why you would expect special treatment." I didn't speak, fuming with rage at the way he was treating me.

Though I thought he would take me outside, he did no such thing, leading me only further into the prison. On our way deeper inside, we passed through huge rooms with cells all along the walls. The occupants of said cells stood up against the bars of their cell doors to watch me pass, whistling and making crude remarks.

"That one can share my room!"

"Throw her in here, mister; we'll punish her right!"

"Leave the handcuffs on. I hear redheads are fighters…"

Will ignored all of them as I tried to walk carefully to not show any more skin than was strictly necessary. How disgusting; those pigs were nowhere near my type. Then we were past all the cells and walking down a long hallway. Stone walls. Torches. A typical dungeon. But for some reason, the room at the end of the hallway was very brightly lit. Clean, sterile white light, the kind the blinds you for a moment when you first enter the room. Once I had blinked the glare from my eyes, I could see that the entire room was in only black and white: black chairs, white walls, all very neat and tidy and completely unlike the rest of the building. Along the far wall sat a group of 15 Reapers, all in perfect suits: black jackets, white shirts, black ties. 10 men, 5 women, all middle-aged and dignified, all glaring at me like I was a scuff on their shoes. Trust me, with these people, that's a lot more hateful than it sounds… No one spoke until Will had sat me down in a chair in front of all of them, my arms still bound behind my back.

"Reaper Grell Sutcliff," William said as he stepped forward to hand in a file that I assumed concerned me. "Accused of several crimes against our society, the greatest of which being abandoning his Reaper duties for over one year and killing humans not on the To-Die list." The man in the middle of the row looked over my file with a frown (as if he could've had any other expression). Finally, he joined the others in a group glare directed solely at _moi_.

"Mr. Sutcliff," he said. "How do you plead?"

"Umm…well, I can't deny that I killed lots of humans," I laughed nervously, not helping my case at all. "But that stuff about neglecting my duties is totally exaggerated! _William_ made it up." I shot him a glare, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Mr. Spears?" The head of the Court threw Will a glance. "Is there any truth to this claim?"

"Of course not," he answered

"Wait, the Undertaker was there, too!" I tried again. "Ask him; he'll vouch for me!"

"The Reaper in question is a legend," William stated. "And would not consort with the likes of you." That seemed to be all the Court members needed. Obviously, they took his word for being worth a lot more than mine, even though I was the one telling the truth. So they brushed my argument aside and went back to the case.

"Offering privileged information to a human in order to save your own life…using an unauthorized Death Scythe… You have been busy, Mr. Sutcliff," the head of the Court told me.

"Yeah, but that stuff was months ago," I whined. "I haven't wrongfully killed anyone since Madam Red. And, might I point out, _Will_ let me have my old Scythe back."

"Mr. Spears, if you would," said one of the women further down the row near him. From nowhere, Will produced my special Death Scythe and placed it on the table before the court; he must have gone back to Madam Red's manor to retrieve it. Aa, it was so close…! If I could just get it, maybe I could manage some kind of escape… Seeing how obviously I was pining after it, William stepped up behind me and took hold of a handful of my hair so I couldn't try to get up. The panel of wizened Reapers surveyed the form of my Scythe with disdain. "Such a messy and indiscreet weapon for a Reaper."

"To each her own," I mumbled in irritation; it wasn't like I was making them use it.

"As much as each Reaper is unique, we _do_ have laws, and they _must_ be followed," one of the others pointed out, almost repeated Will verbatim. Of course, they all had to be staunch and boring, not one eccentric among them. "The fact of the matter is that this weapon of yours was not approved, and therefore is unacceptable."

"Okay," I agreed, willing to bend on that issue if it meant I could leave sooner. "So you'll give me a different one and I'll take it and carry out my own assignments in the human world, right?" They didn't answer me. The head of the Court seemed to have come across something _unspeakable_ in my file; they passed it around between themselves, each face contorting into a look of disgust after reading it.

"It's also been brought to our attention," said the last one who held onto my file. "That, during your stay in the human world, you've been…associating…with a demon." Hearing that, I frowned.

"That's true. But what does it have to do with anything?" I asked. Every other Reaper in the room looked so ashamed of me.

"Is it also true," another continued, "That said demon was your lover?"

"Mh. I don't see how that's any of your business," I grumbled, and Will pulled on my hair. "Ouch! Why don't _you_ tell them, Will? That's the whole reason you brought me he—ow! Okay, yes! We're lovers. I work with him in his master's house." A murmur of unanimous disapproval ran from one end of the Court to the other.

"Serving a human?"

"A demon's master, no less."

"And using his powers as a Reaper to aid in a demon's contract."

"Disgusting."

"Beyond disgusting."

"Utterly unforgivable."

When they finally stopped discussing amongst themselves and looked back at me, their eyes were even colder than before, pitiless, without a shred of compassion.

"Grell Sutcliff," the head of the Court announced, getting to his feet. "Due to the heinous nature of your crimes, your repeated offenses against our society, and your disgracing all Reapers by means of filthy liaisons with demons, you are hereby stripped of your Death Scythe." Not wasting a moment, he brought out his own Scythe (an actual sickle, as nearly all the older ones used), and promptly crushed my special toy. I let out a squeak of horror and writhed in my seat; without a Death Scythe, I was hardly a Reaper at all. If I couldn't take human souls and had no way to defend my own life, what made me better than a mortal? It was one thing to have a weapon that was small and sad; it was completely different to not have one at all!

"Additionally," the head Reaper continued, adjusting his glasses. "You are forbidden to return to the human world until otherwise determined by this court, and you are to be detained in this prison _indefinitely_. Mr. Spears, if you would."

I didn't even know how to react. Crying didn't seem like enough. Fighting was useless. Screaming and arguing would only make things worse. The truth was I was in shock. All the fighting in the world couldn't express my…horror and confusion. So quickly…after such cold consideration…imprisoned indefinitely? How would I survive? I would lose my mind…! All alone in that tiny cell, in the dark, with the rats… Oh God…!

Will seemed put off by my silence as he led me to my new…dwellings. So he spoke to me.

"Where is that demon now, Grell?" he asked. I couldn't speak. "You should have thought of this when you were committing those crimes. …say something, damn it." He growled in annoyance as he pushed me back into my cell. I stood just inside the door and finally looked up at him. When he saw the tears and pain in my eyes, he must have been affected; he visibly blanched as I spoke.

"Will," I breathed softly. "…how could you?"

"Don't blame me for this," he snapped angrily. "I tried to bring you back. I tried to help you, and you refused me time and again. This is where your independence and defiance has brought you. Pursuing your _beloved_ demon has done this, and it was entirely your decision. Do you regret it yet?" With those words, he proved that none of this was about the crimes I had committed. It had nothing to do with upholding the laws or bringing me to justice. He just wanted revenge, payback for me leaving him for Sebastian. And that was so childish, such a ridiculous reason to hurt me so much, that I couldn't even feel sorry for it anymore.

"No," I said, staring straight into his eyes. "Never. I love him. And nothing you can do will change that." His gaze hardened and he hit me in the stomach through the bars of my cell door, knocking my breath away so I crumpled to my knees.

"Then you're more of a fool than I realized," he spat before walking away. When I was sure he was gone, I curled up on my side and finally let myself cry again, tears streaming down my face as I sniffled and sobbed in misery.

…What time was it? How long had I been there? It hadn't been that long… But I couldn't tell for sure; I had no windows. I sat and sat in near-silence for hours on end…until the light at the end of the hallway went out. I called out to a guard, to whoever was there, for some kind of help, standing and holding onto the bars of my cage.

"Please," I cried. "It's so cold…! I need clothes, a blanket, something! Please!" But there was no answer. And then, scuffling and squeaking around my feet. Oh, God…! I stood completely still, frozen…until one of them scurried across my foot. Then I screamed and jumped, holding myself tighter against the bars.

"Please! Someone…" Still no answer. Shaking badly, I stepped over the corner near my door and slowly sat down, keeping my arms and legs curled in as tightly as possible.

_It must be nighttime_, I thought to myself. _That's why they're leaving._ As my legs pressed against my stomach, it let out a loud growl, and I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day…or the day before, for that matter. I started to wonder vaguely what kind of food Sebby had made for dinner, but I had to force those thoughts away as they only hurt me more. Who knew whether my captors would feed me at all… I didn't _need_ food, after all, and a weakened, starving prisoner would be less of a problem…especially without a Death Scythe. Without that, I couldn't even defend myself from the dirty rodents who came to sniff at me. I just moved further into my corner, trying to get away… Then tiny, sharp teeth closed on my foot. I let out a furious yelp and kicked the thing away.

"Sebastian," I breathed. "I want my Sebastian…! It's so cold…I feel awful… Damn it!" It was so quiet I had to talk to myself. I couldn't stand being that alone, when I was used to always being the center of attention.

I didn't even try to sleep. I was too on edge, too uncomfortable. So there I sat in my curled up little ball until the light down the hall came back on. I heard footsteps, keys…but none of it was headed in my direction. But that little bit of light was better than nothing, after sitting in pitch blackness all night.

"Hello…?" I called timidly through the bars. "Is…someone there? I know I'm a prisoner and all, but I'm still a lady! I'm starving, and I'm freezing. Isn't there any way I can…" I trailed off, realizing that I was just making a fool of myself. They didn't care at all how I felt. If anything, they _wanted_ me to suffer… Then, for some reason, a guard showed up at my door with a smirk on his lips.

"I can help you out," he said, and my face lit up. "But you have to do something for me."

"What could I—" I started, but as he glanced downward, his eyes roving over my body hungrily and coming to rest at my lips, I realized what he meant.

"Go to hell," I snarled, showing my teeth. "Put that thing anywhere near my mouth and I'll bite it off." He just laughed at me as he walked away.

"Suit yourself, princess." There was no way I would do something like that, for any reason. I would become a malnourished Grell-sicle before I resorted to that. Once he was gone, it was quiet again. Damn it. Another problem with this whole incarceration thing…was that I was bored out of my mind. I know it doesn't sound so horrible, but picture it: sitting in this completely uncomfortable place, doing nothing, literally _all day_. Torture.

At some time, there were footsteps…actually coming toward me now. The rats ran to hide in the shadows. I knew who it was before I could see him. He didn't speak as he opened the door, but for some reason, he came inside the cell with me.

"Will," I muttered. "Wh-what are you…?"

"Don't speak," he ordered. "Get up." Thinking, hoping he might take me somewhere else, I did as he said. He pushed my shoulder and, with no sleep or food, I fell against the wall easily. I was just about to protest when I felt the cold and hard of Will's Scythe strike across my back. I cried out and fell to the floor, only to have him drag me back up. He grabbed the top of my robe and pulled it down so my torso was bare. Then he hit me again, the blade of his weapon slicing across my skin and spilling blood down my back.

"Will!" I screamed as I fell against the wall. He didn't speak, forcing me down and hitting me once again. "Aah!" Seizing my neck, he shoved me onto the floor so I fell on my back, and held me down with a foot on my chest. Then he set the blade of his Scythe against my bare side.

"Apologize," he ordered. "For leaving. Admit you made a mistake." Even through my pain and my tears, I knew what he was saying, and I would not give him the satisfaction of breaking me. I shook my head vigorously. "Grell." The foot on my chest pressed down with a lot more force than necessary, and his blade bit into my skin.

"No!" I rasped, pushing weakly at his foot.

"Tch," he answered, and pulled his arm back, slicing into my stomach so blood poured out. He left me with only one word: "Idiot." Clutching at my stomach, I writhed on the floor in pain, blood soaking into the ends of my hair. It hurt so much…! It was too dark for me to appreciate the redness of my spilt blood, but I could feel it. When I couldn't see it, it wasn't beautiful at all; it was thick and sticky and quickly got cold. Nearly my entire left side was soaked, and it felt disgusting. If only I could fall asleep…! If I could sleep through the night, my wounds would heal, and I would be able to escape…if just for a little while.

But no. It seemed like I wouldn't sleep for a long time…  
**...**

**.**

I tried my best to keep track of the days by the on and off of the light in the hall…but I could never be quite sure. Two weeks? Or had it already been a month? I couldn't think straight enough to figure it out…and I didn't dare ask. They wouldn't feed me. They wouldn't let me leave my cell. My throat was shredded and raw from screaming…since Will saw fit to come almost every day to "visit" me. Eventually, he stopped talking altogether and just beat me until he was tired of it. But I never told him I was sorry, and that was important.

I still couldn't sleep, so my wounds healed very slowly. There was so much blood that the guards started to give me a bucket of water each day so I could wash my own redness off the floor…and the wall…and my face, my chest, my back… The rats would run through and leave red paw prints wherever I could see. My hair was matted. My skin was dry and rough. My body was constantly sore.

Think I'm being melodramatic? Of course, I wish there were some more delicate, gentle way to put it, but it honestly was that bad… Sometime past a month after I'd been taken in, I received a different visitor.

"Milady?" My head snapped up; I knew that voice! Crawling toward the door, I found my friend, the Undertaker, standing there staring at me. As I moved into the dim light, he frowned. "You look dreadful."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice quiet and rough.

"Business," he said cryptically. "I happened to hear in passing that you were here, and I had to see for myself. Whatever did you do to be punished so harshly?"

"It's Will," I said immediately. "He's jealous of Sebastian, and he reported me to the Court. Do you see what he's done to me?" I pulled my tattered robe open to show the various wounds Will had given me, and my friend bent down just a bit for a closer look.

"Hm, I see," he mumbled, running his finger over his lower lip and seeming very intrigued.

"Please," I said, holding onto the bars in front of me. "You have to help me."

"Hm," he repeated and turned to walk away.

"Wait," I cried hoarsely, grabbing hold of his robe through the bars. He paused and knelt in front of me, raising one hand to let it rest against my face. With his long fingernails in my hair, he gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"How lovely," he purred with a smirk. Then he got to his feet and turned away once again. "Never fear, milady. I'm sure you'll be fine." And he was gone, just as quickly as he'd appeared.

Silence. Night, day, night… Another day, and Will was back. I didn't try to fight him that time, which only made him angrier. When I bit my tongue for most of his beating, he slashed me across my face to make me scream. My beautiful face…and he made a huge gash across it with no remorse. Once I was on the floor, sobbing and holding my hands over my face, he seemed satisfied. He was about to leave when I made a big mistake.

"Oh…God…Sebastian," I gasped. He was what I wanted…more than anything. What I had wanted for however long I'd been in prison. I wanted him to hold me and warm me up, to kiss me and tell me that I didn't look filthy and disgusting, that he still wanted me even after being mistreated this way. It seemed like he was all I thought about anymore; the thought of him comforted me as much as it hurt. I always longed for him when Will hurt me…but this time I made the mistake of saying his name aloud.

And Will heard me.

"What?" he barked, dropping his Death Scythe to the ground with a loud _clang!_ Disregarding that, he knelt in front of me and grabbed my chin, pulling me up and forcing me to look at him. "What did you say? Even after all this, after being here for so long…can you still think of nothing else?" He shoved me back to the floor and stood, kicking his leather shoe hard into my side so the old wound there sent pain screaming through my stomach. But he didn't stop, kicking me over and over.

"_My_ name, Grell!" Kicking me until I was sure my ribs were cracked or broken, he shouted, "Say it! I want to hear it!" As if I could possibly have responded. Curled up on the floor, I was too busy covering my head with my hands to avoid a concussion. When he realized that his tactic wasn't working, he dropped to the floor again and pushed me onto my back. Then he knelt over me, his hands holding my wrists down. To my shock and horror, one of his knees slid between my legs, forcing me to struggle and protest.

"No," I managed, fighting weakly. "Will! William! No!" He didn't move, staring at me in silence for a few moments while I couldn't even bear to look at him. Beaten, bloody, sobbing like a fool…I had never been so afraid of him, of anyone. I felt useless…helpless…and Will just stared at me.

"To think," he said softly. "_This_ is the thing I can't seem to forget." He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly before picking up his Death Scythe and leaving the room. My eyes stayed wide open. If he cared for me so much…if he wanted me back…why was he treating me this way? Maybe he didn't want to want me… Maybe he was trying to destroy the thing he loved. A sort of, "If I can't have you, no one can." If that was his idea…it was working. As hard as it had been, I had managed to be strong ever since I got there. Through all his abuse and cruelty, through every day and every night of loneliness and anguish, I had maintained myself…but it was getting so hard. I'd found myself talking at night to no one in particular, just trying to fill the silence. I jumped at shadows, even ones I made myself. Maybe…I was losing what little rationality I'd had to begin with.

As I was contemplating my own sanity (or lack thereof), I saw something shine in the darkness of the hallway. I flinched and sat up, fearing the worst. It took me a moment to realize what it was. Two shining orange orbs on my level near the ground, and they came closer until a body formed around them. A small body of pure black slinking toward me…

"Meow?" It was a cat. What a cat was doing in that prison, I had no idea. I almost didn't believe it was really there until it came closer and rubbed against my hand, begging for attention. My hand automatically started to stroke the creature's sleek back, as though it was perfectly natural for it to be there.

"Hello, kitty," I mumbled, just glad to have more agreeable company for once. I sat up with a little difficulty and continued to pet it, and the sweet thing crawled up to lay in my lap. A black cat…like Sebby's girlfriend. Of course, she would pay me a visit once I was so far away from him. After all, that meant she had won. I laughed at that, then my throat hurt, and then I was crying again, holding that black cat in my arms and sobbing over it. She endured this for a few moments before something in the shadows of the room made her stir. Then she climbed down, paused for a moment…and bolted into the darkness. I just stared after her, wishing she hadn't gone. Being all alone that way, I really needed someone to keep me company…even if it was just a cat. There were sounds of a scuffle in the corner and I assumed the rats were fighting again, so I scooted back up against the wall to avoid them. Then the sounds stopped suddenly.

"…here, kitty…" I called softly into the darkness, hoping that maybe she was still there. "Kitty, kitty…" After a few moments of silence, she strutted proudly out of the shadows and came back…to lay back down in my lap. After that, I never saw another rat. At least there was that much.

…

**A/N: -cough- What did I tell you? Super dark, right? And really depressing. . Writing this chapter has helped me not to feel sorry for Will anymore…at least where Redmail is concerned. I realize lots of time passes in this chapter and the next, and it really doesn't feel like it. But it did, I promise. Somewhere over a month.**

**Sorry for the abrupt gear-shift, guys. This has just been in my head for so long. But wait, there's more! …in chapter 11.**


	11. Salvation in a Three Piece Suit

**Chapter 11: Salvation in a Three-Piece Suit**

My newfound friend (Miss Kitty, as I called her) was my only source of comfort through the long, dark days. She wouldn't stay the whole time, but she came around at night and sometimes during the day, whenever she felt like it. So like a cat… Being able to pet her made me feel surprisingly better, probably because she reminded me so much of Sebastian. Once, I touched her fun, then touched my own hair…and I nearly started to cry right then. My hair was so coarse, so tangled. It might never be soft again! What would Sebby think?

But then, that was just assuming I would see him again. It had been so long…surely they had come back to the manor, and he just didn't know where I had gone. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe…he didn't even concern himself with it. And even if he _did_ know where I was, there was no way he could get to me… Maybe he had given up and was moving on. What a horrible thought…! That he might not even care that I was missing.

"Meow…?" That sound pulled me away from my unpleasant thoughts, and I absently scratched her head.

"You don't think he would abandon me, do you, kitty?" Of course, she didn't answer…but it was nice to have someone to talk to. I tried to remember being in Sebastian's arms. That last night, when things were going so well and he was being so kind… Now it seemed like I might have just dreamed that sweetness. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto the memory of his touch. It had been so long since _anyone_ had touched me gently, but I struggled to keep his warmth safe in my heart, however difficult it was. I wouldn't let William take that away from me. I would fight with all I had to hold onto that. Thinking of him speaking my name, I could almost hear his voice, and that kept me from losing myself to my own dark imaginings.

There were times when I might almost sleep. My exhausted body was searching for some way to cope with fatigue, so I had little moments of half-consciousness. That was when I started to have daydreams…or hallucinations. Most of them involved Sebby, and all of them were bad. I would see him come to my door and look at me in disgust. He would say how awful I looked, that he was amazing he had ever touched me…and that he would never do so again. Sometimes, his little master was there, too, and he would laugh at me before leading Sebastian away. All I could do was sit there as my own imagination berated and attacked me to the point of tears.

A time or two, I saw the Undertaker, the person I supposed to be my friend, standing outside with Will, asking for a turn with me. And Will… His visits became less frequent as I became less responsive, but he still came ever few days to reopen old wounds and remind me that I was helpless…

"Is this just what I am now?" I mumbled softly as my hand stroked Miss Kitty's soft fur. "How long can I last like this, kitty? It hurts so much…and I'm so lonely. Maybe Will's just going to string me along for a while and then kill me. Maybe that would be better. 'Indefinitely' is a long time, you know. And if no one's coming to save me…what can I do?" Footsteps. "All alone, no scythe, no glasses, no power…nothing. I've never really thought about dying myself. Do you think it's nice?"

"What are you talking about?" I blinked in shock and held up Miss Kitty to look at her. But that voice was male, and it came from outside. That lecherous guard, maybe. It wasn't Will, so I didn't cower. "No one's going to kill you; it's not a part of your sentence."

"Oh, and daily beatings are?" I replied pleasantly, setting the kitty back on my lap and scratching under her chin. "Obviously, you haven't been paying attention to Will's little visits. He's _very_ angry with me."

"Mh. Regardless of his personal feelings, he _can't_ kill you," the guard told me. "It isn't in his power." I let out a harsh laugh, wincing as my throat stung.

"You'd be surprised. He's taken everything else away from me," I pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if he negotiated his way into that power. And even if he can't do it physically…I feel like he could figure something out if he really wanted to."

"…it's your own fault, you know," he informed me. Like he had any idea about anything that was happening… "I've heard you antagonizing him. If you don't like the way he's treating you, why not be more cooperative? It seems like it would spare you a lot of grief."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, looking up at him. "You want me to just _give up_? Just cave in and tell him I'm sorry? Do you really think that would help? No. He would probably just get angrier. Besides…I don't want to apologize. I'm _not_ sorry. It's important to me. If nothing else, I have control over that. I can govern my own actions. And that's all I have. And I _won't_ give it to him." Frowning darkly, I turned my eyes back downward. Miss Kitty got up and left. She knew I was angry.

"That's one way of looking at it, I guess. If you want to keep suffering, that's your choice. But you can't blame anyone but yourself," he informed me, turning to leave. Stupid boy. What did he know? Nothing, obviously. And he made Miss Kitty leave, so now I was all alone again. I let out a sigh and started to fidget with my matted hair before tossing it back over my shoulder in disgust. Maybe I would never be beautiful again…maybe it just wasn't possible. I wanted my glasses. I wanted a bath. I wanted to sleep. I wanted lots of things I probably couldn't have again.

"My, my. What a state you're in…" I cringed, knowing Will had come back to "visit" me. But I didn't look at him, not wanting him to see how afraid I was. He opened the door and stepped over to me, but he didn't hit me or force me to stand. "Nothing to say?"

"No," I answered, trying to be strong as he knelt in front of me.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," he continued, reaching up to touch my face so I flinched away. Why was he being nice? Was he going to try to win me over after all this? What if he tried to kiss me again…or something worse…? I had no strength to fight him off… When I didn't answer, he took his glasses off and threw them aside. Why would he…? "Grell. Look at me." He turned my face up toward his. Our eyes met…and his were red. My eyes grew wide when I realized what was happening. Not Will at all…

"Sebastian," I breathed, reaching up cautiously to touch him. I was so afraid that I was just seeing things again, that he wasn't there at all. But as I touched his cheek and he smiled at me, I knew it was real. Letting out a breathless sob, I threw my arms around his neck and held him as tightly as I could. "Sebastian, how…I…y-you're here…"

"Of course I am," he answered softly as he held me in his arms. "Didn't I say I would come for you?" I sobbed again into his shoulder, nodding fervently. Just one touch from him and I felt like myself again; at that moment, I would have done anything to stay in his arms.

"You…you have no idea how much I've missed you. It's been so awful here!" I told him.

"The conditions are certainly harsher than I realized," he said, letting me go but keeping hold of my hands. "I never knew Reapers were so severe."

"It's William," I told him. "He's so jealous… He's been…beating me the whole time I've been here. He won't let me eat or even bathe! And I haven't slept since I got here…" Sebastian frowned, seeming angry that I had been so mistreated…and knowing that he cared made me feel much better.

"All this from scorned affection. How petty. This behavior is more like a human than an immortal," he muttered, disgusted. In an effort to let him know I was all right, I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it. His gaze softened as he reached up to pet my hair, only reminding me of how ragged and awful I must look.

"N-no, love, don't look at me now," I said, turning away. "I look terrible, I know… Don't worry; once I get a bath and some sleep, I'll look better—"

"Don't be ridiculous," he told me. "We've been apart for more than two months; you can't ask me not to look at you. Besides, once we return to the manor, I'll help restore you to your usual splendor."

"Oh, darling…" I muttered, blushing weakly. "You're so sweet." I then noticed him gazing at my face with a frown. "Wh-what?"

"Did he do this?" he asked, reaching up to gently touch the very obvious slash across my face.

"Will…? Yes," I answered, and touched the wound on my stomach. "There's…one here, too. And on my back. I told you, this whole time…"

"Unacceptable," he growled angrily. "But for now, your wellbeing is what's most important. Can you walk?"

"I'm…not even sure I can stand," I confessed, but he seemed undaunted. Reaching one hand under my legs, he slipped the other behind my back to easily pick me up.

"You seem so frail… Have you been in this room the entire time?" he asked as we walked through the halls, passing a few unconscious guards. He must have caught them unawares, since I didn't hear a fight.

"Mm-hm. I was so lonely. But there was—" I started to tell him about Miss Kitty, but when we stepped outside…my words just stopped. Apparently, it was the middle of the afternoon outside my little world of perpetual darkness. The sun was shining and the air was fresh… Even though Mother Nature and I had never been on especially good terms in the past, it was just so nice to be out in the real world again. "Oh…my."

"Hm. I suppose anything is better than a prison cell, after so long," Sebby said as I marveled at the world around me. I then glanced at him and saw that he looked different than I remembered.

"Sebby, where's your tailcoat?" I asked in confusion.

"In order to sneak in without being noticed, I had to dress more like a Reaper," he explained with a shrug. Almost by accident, I started to giggle.

"Sebby as a Reaper," I laughed. "And that's why you were wearing glasses! How clever!" He watched me as I tittered in his arms, probably seeming a bit silly.

"You're very cheerful for someone who's spent weeks locked in a dark cell," he observed with a slight smile.

"Maybe I was…but now I'm free," I told him, nuzzling against his neck. "Thanks to you, darling."

"I couldn't very well leave you here," he replied. "I'd have come sooner if your friend had only told me earlier that you were here."

"My friend?"

"The Undertaker," he clarified. "When the master and I returned home to find you missing, I…assumed you had left of your own volition. However, upon paying a visit to the Undertaker, he told me that you had been abducted. If I had known sooner—"

"It's fine, Sebby," I assured him, shaking my head. "You came to get me, and that's all that matters. I love—" My words were cut off by a flash of sunlight on metal, and suddenly our path was blocked by a very familiar Death Scythe. When I looked up to find Will there, I immediately started to shiver in fear, clinging to Sebby tighter.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, coming to stand a few meters in front of us. "For some reason, I expected you were smarter than this, demon."

"I can't imagine why," Sebastian answered calmly. "My kind is quite stubborn and possessive when it comes to what we want. And we don't take kindly to those things being stolen."

"I see. You do realize that I had him long before you ever did," Will pointed out, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes," Sebby agreed, masking over his irritation. "And he left you." Seeing the fury in Will's eyes, I tugged on Sebastian's jacket.

"Sebby, please, don't. He's already angry. There are so many other Reapers around; they'll hurt you," I told him, worried.

"I don't see a need to bring anyone else into this," William told us, and Sebby snickered.

"My, how very noble." He set me down gently in the grass before turning back to Will. "If it's a fight you want, I'd say you've earned it. You behavior has been immature and childish. But I'm sure you realize that."

"I don't expect you to understand. I'm sure that being what you are lets you take anything you want, whenever you want it," Will said, eyeing him in resentment. "Even if it doesn't belong to you."

"I'm not a toy, Will," I interjected. "And I'm not your property. I never was." He threw me a hard glance, and I struggled not to turn away in fear. Sebastian was here now. He wouldn't let Will hurt me anymore. Seeing me resist his intimidation seemed to make him angry, too.

"No more than anyone else's, obviously," he answered. "Maybe we should tell your demon about all the fun we've been having together, hm? Go ahead, Grell, and tell him how during your stay here, you've been screaming _my_ name."

"What?" Sebastian growled.

"Shut up, Will! It's not like that, and you know it!" I argued furiously, but he didn't stop.

"All night and day, until his throat was raw. He screamed for me any time I told him to, like an obedient dog. I think we all know that he enjoys being treated that way. It makes no difference to him who does it, so long as—" His attack on my character was halted when Sebastian punched him in the mouth, causing him to stumble backward.

"Please," Sebastian said, cracking his knuckles. "Don't be so crude in the presence of a lady." My heart swelled as he defended me; he was so wonderful! Will, on the other hand, was not impressed.

"A lady?" he repeated incredulously as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "_That_ is not a lady. He's a disgrace of a Reaper, a sex fiend, a selfish, fickle creature who thinks only of himself!"

"Then why do you care so much?" I demanded. Sitting up on my knees, I swayed from lightheadedness, but managed to snap at him fiercely, "If I'm such a horrible, loathsome thing, why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you!" he barked. Taken aback, I could only listen as he continued, "Because no matter how I try or what I do, _you_ won't leave _me_ alone! When you rejected me the first time, I tried to let it go. I came back here. I worked, just the way I always have. But the thought of you wouldn't let me be. With you gone, all I could do was think of you, and it was infuriating! But even after I tried again, tried to remind you of what you are and where you belong, you still wanted _him_. I was the one who looked after you while you were here. I was the one to help you out of the trouble you always made for yourself. And what thanks did I get? You left me for an _animal_ who preys on human souls."

"And this was an attempt to win back lost love?" Sebastian asked, seeming unfazed by Will's insults. "Your plan seems flawed."

"Shut up," William snarled back at him. "I was _not_ trying to win him back. I don't want him back. Or if I do…I don't like it. I brought him here to punish him for leaving, and to rid myself of any…feelings I might still have for him."

"That's why you locked me up?" I breathed, almost in shock. "And beat me? To stop loving me…?"

"Because if I hurt you enough, it would stop bothering me," he explained. "If I could see you in pain and not help you, if I could know that _I_ had hurt you and you would never forgive me…I could come to terms with not having you. At least this way, I had some control." I just stared at him, wide-eyed, horrified.

"You…you're insane," I mumbled. He was being logical as always, but there was something _very_ wrong with his reasoning. How he could even _think_ that plan was the right choice was beyond me. Of course, I knew I was partially my fault for the way I had acted, but there was _no way_ I could feel sorry for him anymore.

"Obviously your plan didn't work," Sebastian pointed out. "If you're still trying to keep me from taking him." Will winced at that.

"He's a prisoner of the Reaper High Court. As such, I can't just let you take him away." After that, he attacked without warning, forcing Sebby to block his assault with silver knives that he pulled from his jacket. Watching them fight, I couldn't help but worry about Sebastian; I knew he could handle himself, but Will was strong, too (I had the bruises to prove it). And even in that situation, when I was so panicked and worried, I couldn't help thinking…

Eee, they're fighting over _me_! I knew that wasn't really appropriate considering what was going on, but I couldn't help it! And, I noticed, all this excitement was getting to me. My heart was racing, my head felt dizzy and light, and my breathing was erratic. It must have been from exhaustion. And now I was outside, in the warmth of the sun, the ground so soft… I fell over, and I heard Sebastian call out to me, but I was just so drained that I was unconscious in seconds.

…

The next time I opened my eyes, I was being carried once again. Disoriented from my sleep after so long without it, I started to panic and fight, but my captor paused long enough to kiss me, calming me significantly. When I opened my eyes, I saw that my beloved Sebby was the one holding me. There was a cut on his cheek, and his hair was ruffled a bit, but he looked fine otherwise. Better than fine; he looked like perfection, holding me in his arms…

"Mh…what happened?" I asked quietly. "Where are we?"

"I'm taking you home," he said simply.

"Home? But…isn't the Reaper realm my home?"

"Any place to which you have to be forcibly dragged can hardly be called 'home,'" he answered, and I had to smile.

"I guess you're right. Um…what happened with Will?"

"I persuaded him to let us go," Sebastian answered cryptically.

"You mean he was just okay with it?"

"Well, I may have left him unconscious," he admitted. Suddenly scared for some reason, I frowned and held onto him tighter.

"You…didn't kill him, did you?" I muttered in almost a whisper. Of course, the only way he could've done that would've been to steal Will's Death Scythe and use it against him…but I didn't doubt he could have.

"I wasn't aware that was an option," he replied. "For what he did to you, I might have… But no. There was no need; I have you, and I intend to make up for all he's done, so I had no further business with him. However, you should know that he didn't escape being soundly punished for mistreating you."

"Thank you, darling," I muttered. "Thank you…for rescuing me and defending me. Thank you so much…"

"There's no need to thank me," he answered. "My actions weren't entirely selfless." So he _had_ missed me. The whole time I was worrying that he had abandoned me, he was missing me, too! Just that knowledge made me so happy… Soon enough, we reached the manor and, he brought me to his room. He drew me a hot bath, and it felt so good in the water that I could've cried. As he so gently cleaned my wounds and washed my poor hair (I insisted he do it three times), I told him about my imprisonment. How the Court had destroyed my beloved Scythe, how I had been neglected and left without my glasses the whole time. He listened to everything, keeping his irritation to himself while still allowing me to get it all off my chest. When he finally helped me out of my bath, he wrapped me up in a towel and I fell easily against him, already feeling so much better.

"You said you haven't eaten anything since you were taken," he pointed out as he dried me off, being careful of my injuries. He must have noticed my hazy stare, as he smiled and asked, "Do you think you can stay awake long enough to eat something?"

"Mm-hm," I answered, nodding wearily. "I'm so hungry…" He led me back to his bed and gave me a long nightshirt to sleep in.

"Stay here," he said as I sat down. "And try to stay conscious; I'll be back shortly." He left me then…and I was in his bed, warm, clean, and so happy. I had to take a moment to let it all sink in: I wasn't in prison anymore, Will couldn't hurt me anymore, and I was finally back with my Sebastian, where I really belonged. He was so sweet to take care of me. So sweet…

"Ahem." His voice sounded and I blinked in surprise. Somehow, I had lay down in his bed and started to nod off.

"Oh…sorry," I mumbled as I sat up sleepily; I was so ready for some real rest… But when he sat down in front of me with a plate of something hot and nice-smelling he had made just for me, I may have…attacked that food in a less than ladylike manner, eating so hastily that I burned my tongue. But it didn't matter; I was so hungry, and it tasted so good…! When I couldn't eat any more, Sebby took my plate back to the kitchen while I snuggled into his covers, full and even happier now. Upon his return, I watched him change clothes from under the covers. Then he slid into the bed with me, and I immediately curled up against his chest, feeling so safe and warm in his arms.

"Mm…Sebby…thank you so much for taking such good care of me," I muttered softly. "You…you're so wonderful…so perfect."

"Hardly," he replied as he stroked my hair. "I'm simply one hell of a lover…" Even as exhausted and half-asleep as I was, I heard that loud and clear. Tears sprang up in my eyes and I buried my face in his chest, hardly able to find words.

"Oh, Sebastian… I…I love you," I told him, feeling the truth of that statement more and more all the time. "So much. You're…the only lover I want. Mm…good night, darling." He kissed my head gently, holding me as I drifted off.

"Good night, Grell."

**…**

**A/N: So. The setting for the confrontation with Will was really awkward. I imagined them in some kind of grassy field for some reason. I don't know exactly how the borders between the human realm and the Reaper realm work…**

**Also…the whole "one hell of a lover" thing. What do you guys think? I was so afraid to put it in because it might be seen as cliché and overused, or a cop-out or something. =/ I think, disregarding the rest of the fanfic world, it works nicely here. What about you guys?**


	12. In With the New

**Chapter 12: In With the New**

I woke up the next day in confusion and despair. It had been such a nice dream, so incredibly perfect and sweet and just what I needed…but now I was awake again and still trapped. But as I blinked my bleary eyes into focus, I found that there was light in the room, the sunlight I had been so starved for lately. I wasn't on a cold, filthy stone floor, but in a soft bed. No cruel Reaper guards…but my _darling _Sebastian!

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, coming to my side to brush my hair from my face. "You've been unconscious for so long that I was beginning to worry."

"Oh, Sebby!" I cried, throwing my arms around him and clinging tightly as the realization of where I was set it. I nuzzled against his neck and tried not to cry any more, content that he would wrap his arms around me as well. "Mm…I feel so much better. Still sore, but…I'm so happy."

"And hungry, I presume?" I pulled away and nodded fervently, causing him to shake his head. But that heavenly smile was still in place, showing that he was being patient. "Stay here, and I'll bring you something to eat." Then he left, leaving me to stretch and roll around happily in his bed. Upon touching my hair, I was delighted to find that it was no longer horribly matted with tangles. It seemed to be a little wavy and kinky, but I could work it back to its former glory. Pulling my nightshirt off, I started to inspect my body as well. I still had bruises… And it seemed that Will's attacks had gone untreated for so long that they had left…scars on my previously perfect skin. The one on my side was jagged and very defined, terrifying me. I couldn't see my back, but knew there must have been a line there, too. I was too afraid to see what my face my looked like; I hadn't seen myself in a mirror in so long… By that time, I was sure I was nothing to look at. The very thought of my ruined beauty brought tears to my eyes even as I tried to stop them; I had worked my whole life to make myself beautiful, and had always prided myself on that. And then, in just a couple of months, William had ruined me. What if Sebby didn't want me anymore…? What if he thought I was damaged and useless now? Oh, I couldn't even bear to think about it…! When he returned to find me panicked and in tears, he immediately took my face in his hands and turned me up toward him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, obviously concerned for me.

"I…I have scars," I managed. "I was…perfect before, and now… Do you think I'm ugly, Sebastian?" He let out a sigh when he heard this and kissed my lips.

"Calm down," he ordered gently. "You're overreacting. Have you seen yourself? The scar on your face is faint. Turn around." I did as he said, hoping he was being honest and not just trying to make me feel better. One of his gloved hands ran slowly down my back, obviously tracing a long wound, and he continued, "There is one here, but it isn't terrible; your hair easily covers it." He then touched my side and hesitated for a moment…before leaning down to softly kiss the scar there.

"No. I don't think you're ugly," he assured me, brushing my tears away. He smiled, and his eyes roved up and down my body. "You are, however, nearly naked. I took the liberty of visiting Madam Red's manor this morning to retrieve some clothing for you." Before he left, he presented the food he had brought for me, and I was able to control myself much better as I ate this time. He went to his closet and brought back a complete outfit. After I'd finished eating, I started to dress; for once, I really appreciated the fact that my lover was, of all things, a butler.

"The master doesn't know you've returned," he said as he watched me dress. "He…likely won't be pleased."

"Why do you say that? I mean, I know he's not crazy about me, but…" I trailed off when I saw the troubled look on Sebastian's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head. "It's a conversation for another time. The important thing now is that you're here. However, I do advise you to avoid him for the moment, meaning you shouldn't wander about the manor. You can stay in my bedroom if you like…or you could to visit your friend in the city."

"Hmph, my _friend_," I grumbled. "That bastard left me all alone, even when he could've helped me!"

"So he said, but he insisted that it would be much better for _me_ to bring you back." Thinking about that…he sort of had a point.

"Hm. Well…I suppose I don't have anything better to do," I answered. I had finished dressing, but something was still missing. "Er, darling, did you bring my glasses? I've been without them for so long, and it's been a bit traumatizing…"

"No, I didn't see them," he told me, frowning slightly.

"Oh. It's all right; I'll go and get them," I said, crawling carefully up to sit my sore body in his lap. "Mm, I don't want to leave. I've been away from you long enough…"

"Don't worry; you'll have me all to yourself tonight," he promised, already getting me excited.

"Nothing would make me happier." I kissed his lips sweetly, but all too soon he had to set me back on the bed.

"I should be finished with my duties by nine forty-five," he told me as he adjusted his own outfit to perfection. Catching my longing gaze, he smiled and touched my cheek gently. "Please keep yourself safe until then." I smiled happily as he left the room, reveling in the fact that he was concerned for my safety. What a prince! As soon as he was out the door, though, I was on my feet and looking for a mirror…but there was none to be found. How could anyone live without at least one mirror? Especially someone as gorgeous as Sebastian… When I stepped into the bathroom, I finally found what I was looking for.

But for a moment, I didn't recognize myself. Steeling myself against my fear, I stepped forward for a closer look. There was a line starting just above my right eyebrow, going down and across. It ended a few centimeters from the edge of my mouth. All the way across my beautiful face, splitting me in two. And since it was a scar from a Death Scythe, I would probably never be whole again. And no glasses to hide it! Just a mane of untamed, wavy red hair. I took a hairbrush to it, but to no avail; even tangle-free, it was still strangely wavy. Probably a result of leaving it in tangles for so long… Realizing there was nothing I could do, I let out a sigh and combed my bangs down in front of my face. As much as I hated to hide myself, I felt naked without my glasses. But with the scar covered up, I looked almost like I normally did…almost.

First things first. I needed to go get my glasses. Trying to be optimistic (by remembering that I was no longer in jail), I snuck out of the manor, making sure to avoid being seen. As I walked toward Madam Red's, I couldn't help but smile at the warmth of the sun. Battle scars aside, I had returned to the world of the living from a place of hopeless darkness, and I felt alive like I hadn't in a long time. I was so pleased with the world around me that I seemed to reach my old mistress's home in moments. However, when I went to my bedroom to look, my glasses were nowhere to be found. Starting to panic a bit, I went through jewelry boxes and searched under bed, looking everywhere…but it was no use. They simply weren't there. Suddenly, a horribly plausible thought came to mind: what if Will had taken them? If that were the case, I would sure never see them again. How awful…!

With my mood brought down once more, I left and started out toward London. I was doing as Sebby had suggested, going to visit my "friend" the Undertaker. Like it or not, he was going to answer for abandoning me like that…not that I really had any method of threatening him anymore. Oh, what kind of Reaper has no Scythe? They had practically taken away my teeth! Humans certainly had nothing to fear from me… Sure, I could kill them by other methods, but it wouldn't be the same.

Needless to say, I was thoroughly depressed by the time I reached the morgue. Inside, I found my so-called friend poring over some book of anatomy.

"Milady, how nice to see that sir butler kept his word," he said without looking up.

"What word is that?" I asked, hanging back by the door in cool irritation.

"Why, his vow to rescue you, of course. He was quite upset when he heard what had happened. He swore on the spot to bring you back," he informed me. At those words, my stomach filled with butterflies. Oh, Sebby! "Are you still irritated with me?"

"A little," I answered, trying to mask my delight. "Even if you did tell him, you left me all alone…! You could have at least said _something_."

"Forgive me. I wasn't sure of how he would react to the news… And I didn't want to give you false hope." At that point, he looked up at me and grinned. "However, it seems you've done an admirable job of winning him over." Hearing that, I couldn't help but smile back.

"You really think so?" I giggled, rushing over to his little desk. "Well…last night…he _did_ say we were lovers!"

"Yes, it seems he's quite ensnared in your crimson lover's noose. Well done, milady." Considering we had so much to talk about, and the fact that he had told Sebby where to find me…I couldn't stay mad. I had missed having someone to talk to too much. I started to tell him about our encounter with Will, but at some point in my theatrical retelling, I must have tossed my head the wrong way; he interrupted me by reaching up to push my bangs aside. I just knew he was looking at my awful scar, and I deflated a little.

"Such a shame," he said, reaching up to trace the full length of it. "And completely uncovered, too…"

"It's not my fault; I can't find my glasses anywhere," I told him in despair. "I don't know what I'm going to do." He didn't answer right away, sitting back in his chair.

"I could tell you the details of your current situation…if you like." He had gotten so serious all of a sudden, which kind of worried me; I never saw him this way.

"What do you know about it?" I asked, taking a seat on his desk. For the first time, I could see the side of him that was undeniably a Reaper.

"Naturally, after running away as you did, you're a fugitive from the Court. You saw them destroy your Scythe; they've more than likely done the same with your glasses." Upon hearing that, I let out a squeak of despair. "It's doubtful that you'll be getting either item back.

"Oh," I breathed. My hands reached up to over my face, so easily able to hide my eyes. What was I, without those crucial things? They may not seem important, but to a Reaper, they're everything. "Well…what does that mean…for me?"

"As I'm sure you know, you can no longer harvest human souls; the Court certainly won't give you assignments. Of course, there's been no change as to what you truly _are_. You're still an immortal, still a god of death. But you can't be called a Reaper by occupation."

"I see," I muttered quietly. What else could I say. What could I do about it? If I tried to go back and protest, they would just lock me up again; Reapers were the type to hold a grudge for centuries. I…could never go back home. The realization of that hit me then, and it was just too much to handle. I lay down on my back, stretching across my friend's desk with one hand over my forehead.

"That's it. I'll just have to die," I muttered dramatically. "So much has changed and I can never be the same again; this me can die and I'll start over." The Undertaker grinned once more and stood up, allowing his businesslike attitude to disappear. As he leaned over me, his hair fell down off of his face, and for once, I could see his eyes. And _he_ wasn't wearing glasses, either!

"If death is what you want, milady, allow me the honor of performing your funeral rites," he suggested, keeping my gaze. So strange to see those eyes when they were always hidden. They were the same color as mine, but different: older, deeper. I nodded at his suggestion.

"Who better to help me move from one life to the next? A legend like you has plenty of experience doing so, I'm sure. And besides, you were the same as me before. You were a Reaper, too, and you choose to move on to something else here in the human world. So why not me?" I reached up to thoughtfully to touch the most prominent scar on _his_ face. Were we so different?

Lying back again, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Go ahead, then." He giggled softly and lay one hand on my head.

"Today marks the end of a lifetime. This lady has lost so much that she can never regain, but she will find new solace in the future. May this lady, once a Soul Reaper, relinquish her grasp on the world she cannot return to. My she escape the bonds placed on her by some distant immortal Court and be reborn into a life in which she serves no one. Ehehe~," he laughed, pausing in his eulogy briefly. "Our prayers are for her freedom, as we all find liberty in death. Amen!" What a lovely service; I couldn't have asked for better.

"Thank you," I muttered as I sat up. "But…I don't really feel reborn."

"I'm afraid I can't do that part for you," he admitted as he sat back down in his chair. "You'll have to create your knew life yourself."

"Hm. You're right. But I don't know where to start…" I confessed with a frown.

"Think for a moment," my friend advised. Running his fingertips across his lower lip, he offered, "What _hasn't_ changed? What constant can you go back to?"

"Sebastian," I said without hesitation. The Undertaker grinned.

"And there you are. You have your starting point. Ehe~…"

"Hm…I guess so," I replied. He was right; if there was one thing I wanted to hold onto above all else, it was my beloved Sebby. Hopping up from my perch on the desk, I took a step back. "Thanks again…but I think I'll go back to him now."

"Very well; until next time, milady." I started to leave, but he halted me at the door. "Ahem. If I may, I believe you should wear your hair away from your eyes. It's difficult to start a new life when seeing through a curtain."

"You would know," I teased. As I left, though, I nervously pushed my bangs back. If I was starting over, I would have to accept myself the way I was and just try to move forward…no matter how hard it was. After spending a while in a morgue, the world outside seemed so bright and cheerful. It seemed that every time I stepped outside, the brightness shocked me again. I would just have to get used to not being in prison. Another side effect of my captivity was that I was starting to feel a little anxious about being outside and alone. The feeling of being constantly in danger of being dragged back just wouldn't fade. So, feeling a little apprehensive (and a _lot_ nervous), I started back toward Phantomhive manor.

To be perfectly honest, I was terrified to find out what my future would hold. I was struggling to embrace it, to not be afraid, but…what could I be, if not a Reaper? That was all I knew. What would I do with myself? Probably just get in Sebastian's way…more than usual. I just hoped he would put up with me while I tried to figure out my new lot in life.

When I reached the mansion, I figured it would be better to go in from the back, so I circled around. But before I could get inside, something caught my attention.

"Meow?" I stopped in my tracks and looked down to see a black cat weaving her way through my legs. Could it be? I bent down to look at her, and she gazed back at me with familiar orange eyes. "It _is_ you! But how did you get here?" She started to rub against my knee, purring. Well, it didn't matter to me; a familiar face to keep me company while Sebby worked was certainly a welcome sight. So I gathered her up in my arms and carried her inside, hurrying quickly to Sebby's room. Once there, I lay down in his bed, and she settled down next to me. How strange that Sebby's girlfriend was my Miss Kitty. Maybe she only came to help me because she knew he missed me. In which case she did it for him and not me, but it made no difference; if she had warmed up to me enough to be friends, I could share him…a little.

"You know, I think you and I are alike in some ways," I told her. "We're both beautiful ladies. We both love Sebastian. We both like to be waited on. And we both crave attention." I scratched her head, and she purred her agreement, apparently just glad to be loved on.

"What a lovely sight." We both immediately perked up at the sound of Sebastian's voice in the doorway. "It's nice to see the two of you getting along."

"I think we've come to an understanding," I told him, crawling forward on the bed and reaching out for him.

"I can't stay long; I was only checking to see if you had come back." Still, he stepped forward and kissed me slowly and sweetly.

"Mh… When will you come back for the night? I've missed you so much, darling; I can't stand being away from you." I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and continued, "I need you…" He let out a sigh in my ear, and I shivered.

"I know it's difficult. Believe me, I'm starting to get impatient myself." He ran his fingers through my hair and I melted a little. Knowing that he wanted me back made me feel immensely better. Then Miss Kitty sauntered over, and Sebastian's attention turned to her. I watched in jealous irritation as he pulled her up into his lap and pet all the way down her sleek body, smiling slightly.

"Hmph. You know, Sebby, while I was away, this kitty visited me in the Reaper realm," I informed him.

"Oh? How impressive. I take it the two of you got to know each other a bit in that time," he answered, not looking up from her.

"That's right. She kept me company for a long time. It's kind of funny; I always thought she wanted you for herself," I giggled, and he glanced up at me.

"Don't be ridiculous. She is beautiful…" Reaching up to me, he ran his fingertips up my chin. "But I have only one pet. I'm sure she realizes that." He then stood, picking her up. "With that said, I'm afraid she can't be inside. You'll have to wait for me alone." Letting out a frustrated sigh, I lay back in his bed.

"Fine. I'll be right here if you need me," I whined dramatically as he left. I hated it when I was alone. Things moved so slowly when I was alone. But there was nothing to be done about it. So I doffed my coat and rolled around in his bed for a bit, quickly getting bored and falling asleep. Recall that I had been deprived of sleep for _two months_. I think I deserved a nap or two.

I woke when the door opened, and I hastily scrambled up, only to see Sebastian stepping into the darkened room. That sight was so comforting that I could relax and watch him pull his jacket off and hang it up.

"Hello, darling," I called sweetly, and he smirked in my direction. Oh, those eyes, those lips…

"While you were gone," he said as he prepared for bed, slipping out of his vest. "Did you find your glasses?" Ugh…

"Mph. Not exactly. But I think I know where they are," I mumbled sadly. He must have sensed my sadness, because he didn't press the issue.

"We can talk about it when you like." He took a seat on the bed next to me and smoothed my sleep-mussed hair. "Though it is a bit strange to see you this way. The only time you take them off is when we're in bed. But…I feel as though I'm seeing more of you."

"Oh… So, you don't mind that they're gone?" I asked, nervously brushing my bangs aside.

"Of course not. Their absence just lets me see you better, and I've no objections to that."

"That's such a relief…" I moved closer and made a smoochy-face at him. "Now kiss me…"

"Gladly." In an instant, he was in bed with me, pushing me onto my back and kissing my breath away. It was so funny to think that, not too long ago, he was completely averted to the idea of kissing me at all. But I could only think of that for a moment; he was already starting to undress me, holding my attention fully.

"Mm, Sebastian…it's been so long, love," I breathed as his mouth played down my neck. I had missed him so much; this attention was utter bliss. Then he leaned on me a bit and— "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" he quickly pulled away.

"I…I'm sorry. My body's still a little sore," I admitted sadly. To my horror, he backed away from me and sat up.

"I'll let you rest, then. You aren't ready yet," he decided.

"N-no! Sebby, please, I want to," I whimpered, sitting up and grabbing hold of his lapels. "I've been without you for so long; I can't stand it anymore!"

"I can't ask you to," he argued, shaking his head. "Your body is still recovering, and I don't want to hurt you…in an unpleasant way." _O~h!_

"But Sebby, I _want_ to," I insisted. I wanted him so badly, and if we couldn't just because of _my_ stupid body, I would feel awful! "I can handle it, I promise! You'll just…have to be gentle. Can you do that for me, love?" I lay down on my back, displaying just how fragile I was as I gazed up at him in the darkness. And he smiled.

"Contrary to what you might believe, I can be gentle when necessary." He kissed me again, so gentle and soft that it eased all my apprehension at once. My shirt was already unbuttoned, so he helped me out of it, running gloved hands slowly down my bruised torso.

"Oh my…" I breathed, shivering that those feather-light touches.

"Are you all right?" he asked teasingly. Straddling my hips, he let me watch in fevered anticipation as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the ground. One glove came off, and he offered me his other hand. He was letting me help him undress in that singularly sexy way he did, watching as I pulled his other glove off with my teeth. Then his mouth was at my chest, teasing me sweetly. My fingers found their way into his hair, holding him close. His every move was so slow and deliberate. I could feel it all so well, and I felt so close to him… It was wonderful.

"Sebastian," I said softly as his hand carefully traced my hips. "Mm, I've missed you so much. Your kisses and your hands on my skin…after so long, being with you now is _heavenly_." He laughed softly at that last word, and my stomach filled with butterflies at the sight of that charming smile.

"It's nice to know my affection means so much to you, my pet." His hands unbuttoned my hands, and his lips went to my ear. "All the time you were missing, I found myself losing sleep. My bed was…missing something." His fingertips crept into the edge of my underwear, and my breathing faltered. It was all I could do to hold still as he pulled them slowly downward, leaving me completely bare now. He gazed at me in silence with a smirk on his lips, admiring me in my delicate state.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, blushing and squirming from being inspected so.

"Would you rather I not look at you?" His answer was another question, but all his concentration seemed to be focused on my skin as he stroked his hand down my thigh.

"Well…I know I don't look as good as before," I mumbled. "I wish I—" My words stopped as he lay one finger over my lips.

"Stop saying those things. You're beautiful." His lips met mine, and I had never felt more beautiful in my life. Hearing him say those things brought tears to my eyes, but suddenly I felt better about my whole situation. If he wanted me, I must be perfect. If he could look at me and say that I was beautiful, I was. I didn't need my glasses. I could do without my Scythe. Bruises and scars and emotional damage all…if I was what he wanted, I didn't want to change a thing.

"Oh, darling," I breathed, clinging to him and struggling not to cry. "I-I'm sorry. Please…go on." With that smirk still in place, he reached up to slip two fingers into my mouth. While I was distracted by that, he started to kiss my neck softly, all the way from my shoulder to my ear.

"Grell," he purred. Oh, that voice; it made me shiver all over. "Your body is fascinating. From the ends of your scarlet hair to the tips of your teeth to the curve of your hips, every centimeter of soft, pale skin…and that's only the _outside_." His hand moved away so I could breathe properly, already excited and feverish from his sweet words. Thankfully, he started off slow, only slipping one inside and letting me moan and squirm to adjust to his presence.

"Oh my," I breathed. "It…really has been a long time."

"It has. I've missed this," he answered, making my heart sigh. His hand moved, and…oh, I was getting so excited. Struggling to see through my quickly-clouding eyes, I reached up to play with him, too. Of course, he was still wearing his pants, so I couldn't use my full skills, but he did sigh softly. "Mh, you shouldn't… You'll wear out my patience."

"I think you'll be fine," I purred, smiling as his body responded to my teasing. He slipped another digit inside, and I let out a delight moan, quickly unfastening his pants. When my hand touched his bare skin, he let slip another brief sound of pleasure; he really _had_ missed me!

"O~h, Sebby," I panted, writhing and angling my hips for him. By that point, seeing me that way, it was obvious that his patience was wearing thin. As he slid a third finger inside, I was forced to grab hold of the sheets beneath me. I bit my lip to keep from hissing in pain as I struggled to accept so much after so long.

"You're doing well," he told me quietly. He kissed my forehead, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Th-thank you, love," I breathed, moving to help him. Even if it wasn't as easy as usual, I wanted him so badly that I couldn't care less. "Ahem…you can now, if you want."

"You're sure?" Even as he asked, it was obvious that he wanted it, as he took his hand away and slipped easily out of his clothing.

"Mm-hm." As he knelt over me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll be fine. Take me, darling…" He smiled and kissed my lips once more, pushing inside slowly and carefully. As much as I tried to stay quiet, I found myself moaning into his mouth. Once we were fully connected, whole and one, I broke away and gasped breathlessly, clinging to him tightly. I almost couldn't handle—

"Aah…" My eyes opened wide at that sound. Glancing upward, I saw my love gazing down at me in a way I never saw. Eyes half-lidded, lips parted and breathing heavily, cheeks softly flushed… Oh, he was gorgeous. When he spoke, his words were quiet and so intimate, "Grell…you feel incredible." Very slowly, he moved out, and then back, giving me time to adjust.

"Oh…darling," I breathed softly, struggling to catch my breath. But not matter if it was hard, being with him was _completely _worth it. My arms clung tightly around his neck as I tried to regulate my breathing. He must have felt me trembling, because he leaned down to speak into my ear.

"Relax," he said. "You've nothing to fear, my pet. Trust me…" Oh, the butterflies he put in my stomach… A soft whimper escaped my lips, and I forced myself to relax, allowing him to move more easily. It took a few moments of him going very slowly, but I eventually started to get used to the feeling again. And all that friction and heat felt better than ever, pulling a delighted moan from my mouth. Sebby realized that I was all right now, so he started to speed up.

"Oh…oh my," I gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly and trying _so_ hard to keep quiet. He seemed pleased to see me so flustered, and that smirk on his lips drove me crazy.

"Mh, it's been too long," he told me, red eyes locked on mine. "I was starting to grow…nh, restles. Things were so uneventful…ah, without your violent crimson burning through my days."

"Oh, Sebastian," I murmured, flushed from excitement. Honestly, hearing those brief pants and moans as he spoke was almost too much…! "Mm, I don't want anything more—oh—than to burn you up every chance I get…!"

"And I'll gladly return the favor." To illustrate this, he started to move faster, a little harder, and my breath was stolen again. It was so hot, so good that I could hardly breathe. And it was getting immensely harder for me to keep myself quiet. When he reached that so-deep, perfect spot, I had to clamp one hand over my mouth in an attempt to muffle myself. Upon seeing that, he frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"I…d-don't want to—mh!—get you in trouble," I managed.

"Don't worry about that," he replied with another kiss. And with his lips against mine, I was just sharing my moans, completely captured and caught up in him. And he was moving and…oh, God, I was getting so hot! My love, he was so perfect, so gentle, so…_incredible_! No one but him could make me feel so amazing, so happy, so precious. No one but my beautiful, beloved demon could be worth everything I had given up for him…but he was, and I would've done it again in a heartbeat. As long as I could have his attention, his kiss, I didn't need anything else.

When he finally broke away from me to breathe, we were both panting heavily.

"Ooh…Sebastian…mm, close, darling! A~h, so good…!"

"Mh, you sound beautiful, my pet," he breathed in my ear. "Grell, call out my name…"

"Yes—ah—Sebastian!" I cried out just the way he wanted as he pushed me over the edge. I couldn't begin to keep myself quiet, moaning out my pleasure for him as he reached his breaking point, too. Then his arms were tight around me and he fell to lie on his back, holding me as close as possible as we were both wracked with ecstasy. "Oh, oh, Sebastian, I…oh, God, I love you…" I kissed him firmly, wanting to stay there in the safety of his arms forever.

Then I was crying again, and I nuzzled into his chest to hide my tears. He let out a sigh as his breathing slowed, stroking my kinky hair gently.

"Why are you crying…? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," I sobbed, shaking my head. "No, no…I just love you… I love you so much." H didn't answer…but I didn't expect him to. We had been in that relationship long enough by then for me to realize that he couldn't love me. But he didn't have to. I would just love him enough to make up for it. As long as he would stay with me, I could compromise just this once. So I snuggled close to him, slowly stroking my fingertips down his chest.

"Thank you…for being so kind," I mumbled. When I turned my eyes up toward his, he looked distant and unhappy, which immediately had me worried. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head. "You should get some rest."

"Mh…I guess so," I agreed with a sleepy smile, sitting up for one last soft kiss. Whatever was bothering him, I was sure he would tell me about it. But for now, I was exhausted. "Good night."

"…good night." As I was falling asleep, I noticed vaguely that his grip on me tightened, and he breathed a stressed sigh.


	13. Finding the Words

**Chapter 13: Finding the Words**

When I woke the following morning (surprise, surprise), I was feeling much better. In fact, I felt good enough to go back to work; I had been doing nothing for so long that I was craving some activity, some task to complete. Even socializing with those ridiculous human servants and their bratty little master would be welcome; I was dying for any kind of positive interaction. After squirming in the warmth of his bed for a bit, I forced myself out and went to take a bath. It was as I was meticulously washing my hair that Sebastian returned to the room.

"Grell?" A note of panic snuck into his voice, probably because I wasn't where he left me.

"In here, love," I called, and he was in the doorway immediately. When he saw me smiling at him, head covered in shampoo, he sighed.

"I didn't expect you to wake before I called," he muttered. "I thought you might have…" The look of relief in his eyes was touching; he really had worried about me!

"No, darling," I said, shaking my head. "I'm right here, just fine. But I'm glad you're here; I have a question for you."

"What's that?" he asked as I rinsed my hair out. When I sat up, he watched the water run down my chest, and his lips curved.

"Ahem… Well, I was wondering… Do you think it would be okay to tell the little master I'm back now? Believe it or not, I think I'd like to get back to work," I laughed…but his smile had fallen. "What's wrong?"

"I've told you, he won't be pleased that you've returned. It may be best for you to keep your presence here a secret."

"Oh…" I replied quietly. Now I couldn't even work during the day? What was I supposed to do? I couldn't stand to just sit there and be idle for who knew ho long; I had already done that for two months, and it had nearly driven me crazy. Sebastian must have seen the look of despair on my face, as he hesitantly continued,

"However…if you make sure to stay on your best behavior at all times, I may be able to find something for you to do out of his way. But you'll have to be very careful around him," he warned.

"I can do that. But Sebby, why will he be so upset that I'm back?" I asked. A frown had creased his lovely face by that point, and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"He's always thought of you as a threat. Since your disappearance, he's grown accustomed to having me to himself again," he explained, though I got the feeling he wasn't telling the whole story.

"Well, he'll just have to get used to sharing," I giggled, but Sebby was not amused.

"Please be careful. It probably wouldn't take much for him to throw you out, and it would be my duty to keep you out." With that unpleasant threat, he went to his closet to retrieve my clothes. When I came back to his bedroom, wrapped up in my towel, I found my outfit perfectly washed just like before.

"Okay, love," I said as I dressed. "I'll be good, and I won't cause any trouble." He nodded, but he still seemed worried.

"Then I'll tell him you'd like to return to work. For now, you should stay here, and I'll call you when you're needed." Before he could leave, I grabbed him and pulled him back for a sweet kiss.

"Try not to worry too much, Sebby," I told him with a smile. "I'll be right here." With only a brief nod, he left me again. Alone. Waiting. Somehow, it felt familiar…and it was just as boring as always. I couldn't help but wonder how his little master would react to my return. He was used to having Sebby "to himself"? Well, that was too bad for him, because as we've clarified, Sebastian wanted _me_. Still, the prospect of being thrown out was a little scary. I would have to make sure I behaved well. If it was for my love, I could definitely do that.

Listening to the sounds of the manor was torture; I could hear them talking, working, laughing…and strangely enough, I wanted to join in. I was just longing for some kind of attention…even from those dumbbells. But Sebby had told me to stay, so stay I would. As a show of my intentions (and a way to pass the time), I walked around Sebby's already-spotless room and straightened up where I could. Maybe I should go start on Madam Red's; it certainly wasn't doing well without being maintained…

Then suddenly, the bedroom door opened (much sooner than I expected), and Sebastian stood in the hall waiting for me.

"Downstairs. The master would like a word with you." He looked so grim; it worried me a bit.

"Is he angry?" I asked as I followed his lead, but he didn't answer. After waiting in the entrance hall for a few minutes, the little master came down the stairs as well. His half-gaze fell on me and grew significantly cooler. As he came to stand in front of me, Sebby moved to be at his side. Of course, that only made me more nervous.

"So you _are_ back," the boy said, staring up at me disdainfully.

"That's right. Did you miss me?" I giggled, trying to be friendly.

"Hardly. Sebastian tells me you've lost your Death Scythe." Upon hearing that, I stiffened and shot a glance at Sebastian, wondering why he would say such a thing. That little boy had no right to know. "If that's the case, I'm sure you don't hold much standing with your fellow Reapers anymore." Ouch. Just like that, he had managed to cut straight through the pleasantries and right to my current weakness, leaving me helpless. "In your residence here thus far, you haven't proven yourself especially useful; I have enough idiotic house servants as it is. And now you've lost the one thing that gave you any remote purpose for staying. So tell me: why should I keep you on now?" I was gaping like a fish out of water, unable to think of one good reason when he had denounced me so thoroughly. I glanced desperately toward Sebastian, but he wouldn't even meet my eyes.

"I-I…" What could I say? "Well…"

"That's what I thought," the little lord said decisively. "I've no use for you. Find yourself somewhere else to stay. Sebastian, escort him off the grounds."

"Yes, my lord."

"But Sebastian, before you go…" He turned to face his butler and reached up to take hold of his tie. Then in one motion, he dragged him down and kissed him full on the mouth.

Shock. Horror. Revulsion. And the most horrible, searing, white-hot fury I had ever felt in my life. I was frozen in place, forced to watch…and Sebastian wasn't even fighting! He might have even been—I gagged at the thought—kissing him back! I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't. After everything I had been through, everything I had sacrificed, I _would not_ just stand by and let that brat have him… When that horrifying display ended, the boy glanced over his shoulder and gave me a smug smirk.

And I lost it.

"You little brat!" I screeched, lunging at him, but Sebastian was instantly there to hold me back. I ignored him, solely focused on that boy and attacking him any way I could. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'll kill you!"

"Oh?" he replied calmly, "With what?" That only fueled my anger; I could've torn him apart with my bare hands.

"I'll wring your little neck!" I barked.

"Hm. I should've known it would come to this eventually. Sebastian, get him out of here; he's giving me a headache," the boy said, turning to leave.

"Understood." Without a hint of remorse, Sebastian then dragged me (literally kicking and screaming) from the manor. I was shouting and struggling the entire time, but when it came down to it, he was much stronger than me. When he got me past the outer walls, he stopped and released me. I was so worked up by that point that I lashed out, trying to slap him. But he grabbed my wrist before I could do so.

"Let me go," I whimpered, trying to wrench my arms away. I was in so much pain, and I just wanted some way to express it, aside from the tears now running down my cheeks. "Let me go!"

"You're hysterical," he stated coolly. "Calm down, and I'll let go." After trying fruitlessly for a few more moments to pull away, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, forcing myself to be calm. Eventually, his hand released mine, and I collapsed against his chest, sobbing quietly. With a soft sigh, he wrapped his arms around me to hold me there.

"Relax," he said gently. "You'll only hurt yourself more."

"…he can't have you," I breathed, clinging to his jacket.

"I'm afraid he does…"

"You know what I mean," I insisted, pulling away and laying one hand over his heart. "Not like this. Please tell me…tell me you haven't—"

"No. I haven't. But he's been this way ever since you disappeared," he explained. "Since he was suspicious of our relationship, he saw your absence as an opportunity. And you know I can't refuse a direct order."

"But you can't just let him…! I won't stand for it," I told him plainly, crossing my arms

"Still so passionate," he said with a smile. "And possessive. We can talk about this later. As soon as I'm free tonight, I'll come to Madam Red's manor. Wait for me there." Of course, I was reluctant to let him go…but what choice did I have?

"All right, darling," I sighed. "I love you…" With that sweet smile still in place, he kissed me gently and left me where I stood. Words can't express how much I _hated_ watching him go back into the house where that conniving little monster was…but I comforted myself with the knowledge that he only wanted me, and I would see him that night. Meanwhile, I needed to blow off some steam. Normally, a reaping spree would be my first choice. But since I didn't have that option at the time, I decided to pay a visit to my friend instead.

"I see… My, who would have known Lord Phantomhive had such exotic tastes…! Ehehe…" he giggled once I had recounted the whole morning.

"It's _not_ funny," I grumbled. "What am I supposed to do? That kid owns him. I can't be there all hours of the day to stop him from trying something… He's only like, twelve! What is he doing trying to kiss a grown man like Sebby, anyway? He could never handle—" I quickly cut that thought off; the very idea of them sleeping together had me retching.

"Hmm…it certainly is quite a dilemma," he replied thoughtfully, running his fingertips along the lacquered surface of his coffin. "And children do tend to be quite persistent. I imagine even now—"

"You're not helping," I grumbled, shooting him a glare, but he just shrugged.

"I'm only being honest. Haven't you established sir butler's feelings for you? Aren't you confident in them?"

"Well…yes," I answered. "Mostly. But his being forced to…do things with that little boy certainly isn't _good_ for our relationship."

"Perhaps not, but all couples have their issues," he snickered. "Yours is simply more tangible than most. It's simply something you'll have to overcome, the pair of you. You know that their contract has to end sometime…"

"Yeah…" Of course, what he said made sense, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Then all you have to worry about is making sure that you're still here when that time comes," my friend said simply. It sounded so easy when he put it that way, but it was more complicated than just that.

"But now that he knows how I feel, he'll try to keep Sebastian away from me. What if he's ordered not to see me?" I muttered, voicing a fear I'd been dwelling on for some time.

"Then have him wear a blindfold while you're around," he giggled. At first, I thought he was making fun of me, and I was going to tell him off, but he continued, "There are a few sayings that apply here: 'love conquers all,' 'love will find a way'… As a lady, I'm sure you're aware of them? There may be a myriad of obstacles standing in your way, but if you feel as strongly as I believe you do (and I _do_ believe it), you won't let anything keep you from him. Is that right?"

"…it is. I was important enough that he risked his own life to save me when I was in trouble…all I have to do it wait. And I'm complaining because I'm impatient." To be honest, I was a little ashamed of myself for being so unwilling to compromise for him. But no more. I would do whatever I had to, be where I needed to be, stay and wait for as long as necessary, until he could be there for me. I had already given up so much. If there was _anything_ I had plenty of, it was time. "You're right. There's not really anything he can do about it at the moment. …But what am I supposed to _do_? I can't work for that little brat anymore, and I can't be with Sebby all the time; what will I do with myself?"

"It's my understanding that you have some skill at prettifying dead women," the Undertaker pointed out, grinning in my direction. "I may know a mortician who could use an apprentice."

"Apprentice mortician, how glamorous," I laughed. "But I guess finding a job is the best way to pass the time. Will you keep me entertained?" He shrugged.

"You've seen how entertained _I_ am by this position. And you'll no doubt meet some…colorful characters, as I have. Staying here also has the added benefit of being able to see sir butler whenever he and his master visit. You're welcome to do as you please, but I would gladly accept the company," he said. For a moment, I didn't reply. But I smiled and moved closer to put my arms around his shoulders. That seemed to confuse him for a moment, "Eh…?"

"Thank you," I said simply. "For being my friend through all of this."

"Ehehe, don't thank me, milady; you've been quite entertaining yourself," he giggled. "It's my pleasure to help when I can."

"You mean when it's convenient for you…?"

"Of course that's what I mean." For the next few hours, we continued to discuss my options, now that I had been fired from both of my jobs. I never decided anything definitively, but I enjoyed talking about it. Really, now that I had no obligations (other than to Sebastian), I was pretty much free. More so than I had ever been. I could do whatever I wanted, be whoever I wanted, wear whatever I wanted. In a way, it was very liberating. As we talked, I tried my hand at painting up a corpse or two; it was very natural, given my little escapades in the past. But before I knew it, it was getting dark out, and I knew Sebastian was expecting me to be waiting for him. So I bid a quick farewell to my friend and hurried off to Madam Red's manor to wait. Sebby wasn't there yet, but I had gotten used to being patient for him.

As I sat on my bed and stared at my shoes on the floor, I couldn't help but be anxious. What if he didn't show up? What if he had already been ordered to stay away from me? I don't know how long I waited, but every second was nerve wracking. After what had happened that morning, how could I not be—

"Grell." When I heard that voice, I immediately looked up to find my love standing in the window. Within moments, he was on the bed with me, kissing me so I moaned against his lips. Even after the kiss ended, he kept me in his arms. And I _certainly_ didn't object.

"Mm, did you miss me, darling?" I purred, nuzzling against his neck.

"I did just get you back, after all." He softly kissed the top of my head and continued, "I told you he would be unhappy."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect _that_! If you hadn't held me back, I swear I would've killed him right there."

"And put yourself in even more danger with your fellow Reapers?" I had to laugh at that.

"What more can they do to me? Besides, you would be worth it. As long as _he's_ around…I know you can't be completely mine."

"I'm afraid you're right. If he calls, I have to answer." What I wouldn't give to have that kind of relationship with him…

"So there's no help for it. I'll just have to wait," I said with a shrug, pulling away to sit up on the bed. "Until he's out of the picture."

"Wait?" Sebastian repeated. "Until I've fulfilled our contract? You realize that it could take years—"

"I'm fine with that," I told him with a smile. "We're immortal, love; a few years is nothing."

"You would just stay here? You know you couldn't be in the manor; we wouldn't see each other every day as we have been. What would you do?"

"I'll figure out some way to occupy myself. Maybe I'll stay with my friend and help him work. Maybe I'll work with humans. Who knows? Just so long as I get to see you whenever I can and know that you still want only me…that'll be enough." He was just staring at me, seeming unable to believe what he was hearing. Then we both opened our mouths and said,

"I love you."

… My heart almost stopped. Did he really…? I stared at him in shock and disbelief, not quite sure how to respond. He wasn't meeting my eyes, and he was blushing just slightly. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth…then closed it again, causing him to laugh.

"Not exactly the reaction I had hoped for." So he _had_ said it! With a very discreet pinch on my arm, I confirmed that I wasn't dreaming. It was real…and he had really said he loved me.

"I-I'm sorry…I just…didn't expect…" Somehow, my eyes were already full of tears. He must have realized that I was having difficulty with his little revelation; his arms wrapped me up and held me close again. While I struggled to control myself, he explained his feelings.

"I didn't expect it, either. It wasn't a conscious decision I made. However, when we returned home to find you missing, I was worried. More than that. I might even go so far as to say it hurt. That was when I realized," he cleared his throat and continued, "That I felt…something. When I found out you had been abducted, I felt compelled to bring you back. And seeing you so broken and abused…" His grip on me tightened while I listened with rapt attention. "It made me furious. Then last night was so unlike anything I've ever… Seeing you look at me that way and knowing that you wanted nothing more than to be with me… It's difficult to find the proper words." For the first time, he actually seemed at a loss. Like he felt something that just couldn't be described in plain words. Blinking back tears, I sat up and moved closer.

"It's all right, darling. I know what you mean." Our next kiss was probably the most passionate, beautiful thing I'd ever felt. Wrapped up in him and surrendering myself completely…and he loved me. Nothing else could possibly have been more perfect. When that kiss ended, I found myself resting against his chest as he lay back on the bed, still holding me. My love's red eyes watched me so gently, and I muttered, "Say it again, Sebby…" A soft smile curved his lips, and he whispered,

"I love you." Oh, just hearing him say it set my heart on fire…! As I buried my face in his chest, he started to pet my hair and continued, "But you know that doesn't change my obligations. My master still has to remain my top priority."

"That doesn't matter," I answered blissfully, so happy that nothing could upset me. "He can't live forever. I was patient enough to wait for this moment…and I can be patient a little longer. Will you still want me when that time comes?"

"A demon's emotions are not so easily swayed," he informed me. "Of course I will."

"Then don't worry. I'll be here…" Still grinning ear to ear, I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Waiting until you're mine for real."

"And so I will be, my pet," he purred, softly kissing my head. "Yours."

**…The End…**

**A/N: Okay, so I told myself I was going to present this without comment…but I can't do it.**

**Yes, Sebastian finally said it. I wasn't going to let him at first, but then Grell got kidnapped and…well, his feelings developed on their own. I suppose going through things like that speeds up the process a bit…and Grell is hard to resist.**

**I really like the fact that Grell's relationship with the Undertaker has been slowly progressing, too. I love the two of them as friends. Gal-pals. Girlfrans.**

**I felt like the beginning was a little rushed, and my time-transitions are crappy as usual, but I hope you can look past that and accept the big picture. Sebastian…at the end here…I'm afraid he might have been a tiny bit OOC. But I think, considering the events of the past 12 chapters, he's changed a bit (just like Grell has), so I'm okay with it. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far! If you did, you're welcome to check out my other SebbyxGrell stories, "My Sweet Prince" and "All Mine, All Yours." Thanks for reading!**


End file.
